Golden Stars
by CreepyFan
Summary: What if Shelby was able to hold her baby girl? What if the contract was dropped? What if she was able to keep her daughter, Rachel? First Glee fanfic! Please R&R. ENJOY!
1. Rachel

**Golden Stars**

**Chapter 1:**

The afternoon light fades into the dark, blue night sky. The windows are covered with the red-orange curtains so the stars aren't able to shine down into the hospital room. The pale blue wallpaper goes **so** well with the mint tiles and rose pattern furniture. Machines bleep and water drips. One of her arms is hooked up to the monitors and fluid pouches next to the bed. Wrapped around her left wrist is her hospital bracelet. Sweat races down on the side of her face: it's been a long day.

She lies there in bed with her hands on top of her stomach and her head facing forward. Her eyes are closed and she breathes softly, yet she is not asleep She is alone in the room with no one or no - KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Ms. Corcoran?" a gentle voice calls from the other side of the door. She turns her head to the sound of the nurse entering the room. "Ms. Corcoran, you have visitors."

"I don't want to see anyone at the moment," the young woman says with respect.

"But dear, it's the Berrys," the nurse tells her, "They said it's important."

What could they possibly want? Don't they understand how much she's been through in the pass two days? Physically, Mentally, **and** Emotionally? She doesn't want to see those two now. But it's too late: the nurse already brought them in and left the room so that they can "visit". Their names are Hiram and Leroy Berry: yes, they are parnters.

She quickly turns away. "If it's about the contract, can't it wait until I'm checked out?"

"Shelby, we need to talk now," Leroy steps forward, "It cannot wait."

Just then, Shelby turns to Hiram, who is holding a bundle. Not just a bundle, a baby. Her daughter! How dare they bring her in here! She has never been so furious.

"Why did you bring her?" the woman asks angrily.

"Please, let me explain-"

"I'm in enough pain as it is! And you two had the nerve to-"

"To let you hold her," Hiram interrupts her.

"What?"

"She's your daughter more than ours. You have the right to see her."

Shelby look at the two men in surprise: this isn't part of the plan. The plan was that she would have the baby and then they leave with it. End of story. Not to mention she's being paid to do this, but now, she's starting to regret it and holding her is going to make it worse.

She shakes her head. "I can't."

Hiram steps forward and opens his mouth, but Leroy stops him before he could say a word. He turns to Shelby. "Shelby, you're the mother. This child needs to see you."

"Why? Why let her see me? Me! The one who gave her up-" Her voices breaks and she turns away to wipe away her tears. "It's best if she never knew me."

Suddenly, a cry is heard in the room. Everyone turns to the infant in Hiram's arms. He tries to calm her down, but it doesn't work. Shelby doesn't bother watching the men fail. Finally, Leroy takes the child, who is still crying and walks over to the bed.

"Shelby . . . she wants you. Please."

She looks at his pleading eyes, sighs, and holds out her hands. Leroy gently places the fussy child in her arms and backs away from the bed to give them space. After a few seconds, the baby stops crying. This is quite shocking, especially for Shelby. She looks down at the bundle, looking down at her newborn daughter. There, she starts to stroke her fingers through the baby's brown hair. She has her mother's nose and chin. Her eyes are closed, but she can guess they're brown as well. Tears of joy start to fall.

"She's beautiful," Shelby whispers.

Hiram turns to the door, trying hard not to show his tears. "She is wonderful, isn't she?" Shelby can only nod and mouth a simple yes. Leroy turns to him as Hiram clears his throat. "Look, we have been thinking and we came to the conclusion that . . . you can keep her."

Her head snaps up. "What did you say?"

"She's yours now. You have full custody over her."

"But this isn't what we agreed to. The contract says-"

"We're dropping the contract. If you don't want her, you can put her up for adoption. We can't take her."

"Why not? You wanted to do this from the beginning."

"Yes, but as time went by, we realized . . . we can't raise a child like this."

"She always cries whenever we hold her," Leroy points out, "Sometimes; she cries when a nurse is holding her. Like I said, she wants you and no one else."

Shelby looks down the baby. "I'm not sure if I'm ready for this sort of thing. I don't know how I can prepare myself."

"We already have a crib, a stroller, formula, and plenty of diapers no doubt. Plus, you have that guest room in your apartment. You can set up a nursery in there."

"You two would help out then?"

Hiram and Leroy exchange the same gesture. "Well . . . no."

"So, you did this for nothing."

"Perhaps," Hiram brushes through his hair, "But that's our problem. Not yours. We suggest you make your decision as soon as possible. Tomorrow morning would be great."

Shelby lies back on her pillow. "Does she have a name?"

"Rachel," Leroy replies. Hiram turns to him with shock. "It's already on the birth certificate."

She smiles. "I like that name."

"Well, we'll leave you two alone," Hiram starts to push Leroy to the door, "We'll call you tomorrow with your decision."

"Yes, of course. Good night."

"Good night, Ms. Corcoran," Both men leave the room, shutting the door behind them.

She is alone once more, but with her daughter in her arms. Again, the baby starts to cry for attention. Clueless of what to do, she starts to rock her left to right. "It's all right. Sh. Sh. Sh. It's okay. Mommy's here. Mommy's right here." The crying soon stops. At that moment, the baby, now named Rachel, opens her eyes. Shelby was right: her eyes are brown. When Rachel sees her mother, she starts giggling and reaches up to touch her cheek. This makes Shelby laugh. "It's nice to see you, too."

The baby begins to coo as Shelby kisses her on the forehead. Maybe keeping her wouldn't be such a bad idea. The Berrys were right: she does have an unused guest bedroom that can easily be transformed into a nursery, but is she willing to give up so much for this. After all, she's only 23 and has a degree in teaching in the music department, but finding work in New York is hard for a girl her age. She makes money by giving out vocal lessons; still it wouldn't be able to pay for both her and Rachel. What if she couldn't do it? What if she's not able to raise her daughter? Then again, this is her child and she can't leave her. As Leroy said before, she needs her. She needs her mother, Shelby.

"Who am I kidding?" She asks the little one with a grin, "I would never leave you. And I never will. I will always love you . . . Rachel."


	2. Surprises

**Golden Stars**

**Chapter 2:**

In New York, there are some nice apartments that are placed right in the action. Shops, restaurants, and transportation are at every corner. On the other hand, it can be quite noisy; luckily you can't hear any sound from the inside. But that problem is the least to worry about on this because it's quieter than the rest nearby. There are local stores such as a bakery, a coffee shop, and much more. Macy's is in the other direction.;)

The condo is on the seventh floor and it's Room 718. It has a nice view for the street and the buildings around it. As you enter the apartment, there is a kitchenette on the left and a spacious living room with comfy furniture and a T.V. on the right. In the back, there is a master bedroom, a guest bedroom, and a bathroom next to it. In the master bedroom, there is a doggy bed by the window. There lies a border terrier, about a year old, sleeping. The sunlight beams down at him, waking him up. He takes a moment to stretch out his legs and to give his body a good shake. His navy blue collar has his name printed on it: Sammy.

Sammy walks out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, where Shelby is seating at the counter, reading the newspaper and drinking her tea. The dog walks over to her and starts to wag his tail, panting happily.

"Good morning, Sammy," she greets the dog with a smile and a pat on the head. Sammy looks at her exhausted eyes and begins to whimper. He doesn't like it when Shelby is tired or sick or ill in some way. He cares about his master. "Oh, it's okay, boy," she says as she strokes his fur, "It's just something to get used to." The dog looks away sadly, knowing she's right. "Don't worry; you're still the man around here." Sammy licks her cheek, showing his love and appreciation.

Just then, there is a knock at the door. Shelby walks over and opens the door to Phil, your friendly mailman.

"Good morning, Shelby."

"Morning, Phil."

"You look tired. Rough night?"

"Somewhat," Shelby yawns, "Has my package come today?"

"Ah, yes it did. I have it right here," He pulls out a medium size box and hands it to Shelby, "Here you are. Now, if you would please sign here." She signs the order form. "You have a good day and try to get some rest."

"I won't grantee it, but thanks," Shelby loses the door and takes the package into the kitchen. She starts to open it with a pair of scissors as Sammy watches with such curiosity. What could be in the box? What could be inside? At last, she pulls out the object: it's a baby mobile with golden stars dangling down on golden chain. Shelby grins as the stars glim and shine.

Soon after, the cry of Rachel comes from the guest room. Shelby heads over into the bedroom: it's been transformed into a nursery when they came home from the hospital. A month later, the walls were coated in pink paint, the closet was full of baby clothes, and the furniture that the Berrys brought were placed against the walls. It's a baby's first bedroom, so it has to look prefect. She walks over the crib where Rachel begins to wake up. With the mobile, Shelby hangs it up over the baby. When Rachel opens her eyes, she sees the stars shining over her. She tries to reach for them with her little hands and begins to laugh. Shelby can do nothing but smile.

"I have a thing for gold stars," she tells her daughter, rubbing her cheek with her finger, "I'm so glad you like it."

"Oh, Shelby!" a voice sings from the living room. "Shelby? Are you here?"

"Coming!" Shelby turns back to the crib, "Please excuse me for a minute." She hurries out of the room, but Rachel didn't mind; she's too busy with her new toy.

In the living room, there is a young woman standing by the door. She has short, blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail, blue eyes, and is about Shelby's age. Her clothes are pretty casual; she is wearing a t-shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of Nikes. When Shelby comes in, her face lights up.

"Morning, Shelby!"

"Good morning, Alex," the two women share a big hug, "What are you doing here? At 7 o'clock in the morning?"

"Well, you know. I was on my way to work, but then I realized that I don't work, today. So, I thought I drop by to say 'hi' to my best friend and see how you're doing. Wow! You haven't changed a bit! Oh! Who does your hair? It's very pretty. I was thinking about doing something like that. Maybe I can dye my hair. Or maybe I-" Shelby quickly covers her mouth. You can tell she talks too much.

"It's great to see you too, Alex."

"Sorry. I can't help it. Oh my goodness. It's been too long."

"It's been a month."

"And a month too much!" Shelby rolls her eyes, "Plus, there's something I really, really, really wanted to tell you. You see, I-"

"Can you hold that for just a second? I'll be right back," she turns back to the nursery.

"Oh, okay. I'll wait here." Alex turns to Sammy, who is playing with her shoe laces. "Oh, hi there, Sammy." She starts to pet him. "Oh, I got a little something." She pulls out a dog treat from her pocket. Sammy starts jumping up and down as she hands him the treat. He gulps it up in one bit. "That's a good boy."

Soon, Shelby comes out with Rachel in her arms. Alex turns to her with widen eyes. "Oh, Shelby. She's amazing!"

"Her name's Rachel."

"She's so cute. Are you babysitting her or something?"

"Nope . . . she's my daughter."

Alex looks at her, shocked. "You mean, she's . . . That you . . . But I thought . . . I'm so confused!"

"Let me get a bottle. Then we'll talk."

Shelby, carrying Rachel, heads for the fridge and pulls out a bottle. Alex sits down on the couch with Sammy lying down by her feet. Moments later, the two women are sitting down, talking while Shelby is feeding Rachel. Shelby explains what happened at the hospital and how she's now Rachel's legal parent. Alex tries to recap.

"So, let me get this straight. You and the Berrys made a baby. They took her, then gave her back, and now she's yours. For good."

"That's right."

"And you were planning on telling me this WHEN?"

"You were too busy!"

"Oh, that's true," Alex says it in a blonde way, "Did you tell your parents?"

"Yes, I did."

"And how did they take it?"

"My parents were considered at first, but I told them that I'm applying for a teaching job this fall, so that made them feel a little better."

"That's good," Alex looks down at Rachel, "Awww. She's just like you, Shelby. I mean, she looks EXACTLY like you. I could never imagine you as a mom."

"Either could I," she looks down at her daughter as she finishes her bottle. She set her head on her shoulder and starts to pat her back. "So, you wanted to tell me something?"

"Tell you-OH YEAH!" Alex clears her throat, "So a few weeks ago, I went to audition as a dancer for the production of West Side Story and . . . I MADE IT!"

"Alex, that's great!"

"But that's not all. The another thing is that my dad knows the director, therefore I know the director! His name is Mike."

Shelby looks at her confused. "Okay?"

"Wait! I'm not done yet!" She takes a deep breath in, "I told him that I knew a certain someone who is an AMAZING singer and that certain someone loves show business like no one else AND that certain someone is going to thank her best friend for getting her an audition in the first place!" She ends her sentence with a big smile.

Of course, Shelby knows who she's talking about and she already had her answer.

"Thanks, Alex."

"I knew it."

"But I'm not auditioning."

"WHAT?" Alex stands up, "What do you mean you're not auditioning?"

"Look, I appreciate the offer, but . . . I can't do it."

"WHY NOT!"

"Alex, I'm a mother. I have to put Rachel before me. I mean, how am I going to balance both the show and parenthood? Who's even going to babysit her while I'm at auditions?"

"I can babysit."

With that, Shelby burst out laughing, but when Alex gives her a harsh look, she stops. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were serious."

"Anyway! Just think about the future. Think of the awesome career you'll have!"

"I have a job, you know."

"Well, I hate to be mean, but those vocal lessons aren't going to get you anywhere. Also, being a teacher is boring."

Shelby turns away. "I still don't know."

"Well, can you at least think about it? Auditions are next Saturday, so that should give you plenty of time to sleep on it. Please?"

Shelby looks at her with her big, puppy face. As much as has she hates the puppy face, she couldn't resist it. She signs in defeat. "Fine. I'll think about it."

"Thanks you," Alex hugs her tightly, but not too tight. She didn't want to squish Rachel. "But whatever choice you made, I'll always be there for you. I mean, I live two floors down for you." That's true: both of them live in the same building, just on different floors. Alex looks at her watch. "Oh, would you look at that. I gotta go." She walks to the door. "Call me as soon as you have a decision! Bye Shelby! Bye Rachel!" She giggles as she closes the door behind her.

Sammy hops on the couch while Shelby shakes her head. "Wow. Who knew that as a parent, you had to make so many decisions?" Sammy barks twice. "Yeah, me too."


	3. Baby Mine

**Golden Stars**

**Chapter 3**

At night, the streets are very quiet. The streetlamp light up the road and the sidewalks. All of the windows have no light inside, therefore everyone is asleep. Well, you can't argue with that. For who in the world would be up at 2 o'clock in the morning?

Rachel's crying rings throughout the apartment and into the master bedroom. Shelby lifts up her head and turns to her alarm clock: 2:43A.M. She groans in exhaustion and drags herself out of bed, slipping on my black rode. Opening the door quietly, she makes sure for certain that the baby is up. Yep, she is. Shelby walks over to the crib; there, she reaches in for Rachel, and cradles her in her arm. What could she want? Shelby thinks quickly. She already fed her a bottle so she isn't hungry. She changed her diaper the last time she was up so she isn't dirty. Maybe, she just wants to be held, but she's still crying. What else is there? Shelby starts to hush to her little one, knowing nothing else to do. Wait a minute! Maybe Rachel wants Shelby . . . to sing! Of course! Why didn't she think of it in the first place? But what song should she sing? It has to be a lullaby and something simple . . . (**This is for all you Disney fans out there!)**

_Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part, baby of mine  
Little one when you play  
Don't you mind what you say  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear, baby of mine_

Rachel's eyes begin to drift away.

_If they knew sweet little you  
They'd end up loving you too  
All those same people who scold you  
What they'd give just for  
The right to hold you  
From your head to your toes  
You're not much, goodness knows  
But you're so precious to me  
Cute as can be, baby of mine_

When the song is over, Shelby kisses Rachel on the cheek and places her back in her crib. She looks down as the infant sleeps peaceful and couldn't be more impressed with herself. She put her daughter to sleep by doing the one thing she loves to do: sing! Some thoughts go through her head.

"Maybe I should audition."

* * *

_Under the sea, under the sea  
Darlin' it's better  
Down where it's wetter,  
Take it from me_

"Ha! Ha! I love the sing crab!" Alex says as she is watching the Little Mermaid in her living room the next morning. Just then, her phone starts ringing. She answers to Shelby. "Hello?"

"Hey, Alex."

"Hey, Shel! How's it going, girl?"

"I decided to audition for the show."

Alex squeals on the other end of the line. "That's great! I knew you wouldn't resist."

"And there's another. I was sort of wondering–"

"You want me to watch Rachel while you go audition and to tell me how a great friend I am? Not to mention, incredible, awesome, and fantastic?"

"I'm not sure about that last part, but yes. I need you to watch Rachel while I'm gone."

"Okey, Dokey!"

"But you need to remember that this is a baby we're talking about. So, don't be joking around."

"Got it! So, what song are you going to do?"

"Hmm . . . I don't know."

"Oh! Can I make a suggestion?"

'If it's a Disney song, the answer is no." Alex frowns, "Besides, I think I have one in mind."


	4. Don't Rain on My Parade

**Golden Stars**

**Chapter 4**

The seats are empty. Light shines down on the black planks on the blank stage. The noise of pencil tapping rings in the silence. Close to the stage, there is a table where two men, Mike and his assistant, sat at. Mike is a strict kind of guy; everyone's best friend, but knows how to run a show. He is in his late 40's, rather fitted, and well proper. Scanning through the papers, he sighs.

"I telling you, Ernie," Mike tells his assistant, "It's been a long day."

"Indeed it has, sir."

"I never though the role of Maria was so popular to women."

"Well, she is quite a favorite in the show."

"Yeah, you're right," Mike clears his throat, "All right, then. Who's next?"

Ernie looks at his clipboard. "Shelby Corcoran!"

At that moment, Shelby walks on stage, into the spotlight. "Good morning, gentlemen."

"So, you're Shelby?"

"The one and only."

"You seem to be confident up there."

"I am confident."

"I like the attitude," Mike strokes his chin, "Why won't you show us what you got?"

"With pleasure." She gets in position.

Ernie leans over to the director. "She seems to know what's she's doing."

"We'll see about that."

Shelby cues the worker off stage to hit the music. At moment, the music of Don't Rain on My Parade starts to play.

_Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter  
Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter  
Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade  
Don't tell me not to fly, I simply got to  
If someone takes a spill, it's me and not you  
Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade  
I'll march my band out, I'll beat my drum  
And if I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir  
At least I didn't fake it, hat, sir  
I guess I didn't make it  
But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection  
A freckle on the nose of life's complexion  
The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye  
I gotta fly once, I gotta try once,  
Only can die once, right, sir?  
Ooh, life is juicy, juicy and you see,  
I gotta have my bite, sir.  
Get ready for me love, 'cause I'm a "comer"  
I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer  
Don't bring around the cloud to rain on my parade,_

I'm gonna live and live NOW!  
Get what I want, I know how!  
One roll for the whole shebang!  
One throw that bell will go clang,  
Eye on the target and wham,  
One shot, one gun shot and bam!  
Hey, Mr. Arnstein, here I am ...

I'll march my band out, I will beat my drum,  
And if I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir,  
At least I didn't fake it, hat, sir,  
I guess I didn't make it  
Get ready for me love, 'cause I'm a "comer"  
I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer  
Nobody, no, nobody, is gonna . . .rain on my par . . . ade!

When the song ends, Ernie starts clapping, but when Mike gives him the look, he stops. The director looks at the woman, who only grins at him. He raises an eyebrow.

"We'll call you if you make cast. And only **if** you make it."

"I'll be waiting. My number is on the paper. Good day, gentlemen." With that, Shelby walks off stage."

Mike sits back in his chair. "I'm not sure about this one."

"Are you kidding? She was amazing! I mean, Barbara Strelsand would be impressed and-" Again, Mikes gives him the look, "But as the director, it's your choice."

* * *

Back in Shelby's apartment, Shelby isn't back from her audition, but don't worry. Rachel has a very, VERY good babysitter. Alex, Shelby's best friend, speaks in a high pitched voice while holding up a pink stuffed elephant. Then, she holds up a blue stuffed hippo and starts to speak in a low voice. Rachel is laying on a pink blanket on the floor.

"_Hi, Mister Hippo! How are you today? Oh, I'm fine. Thank you, Ms. Elephant. Except for this weird blonde girl who is only doing this to entertain her best friend's daughter and it's obviously not working_. Hey! I'm trying! _Well, you need to try harder_. SHUT UP! _You shut up!_ Oh, why you little-Come here!" She starts to wrestle with the two stuff animals while the baby looks at her in confusion. Just then, the door opens and Shelby walks in. When she enters the living room, she watches Alex fight with the toys. She clears her throat and the fighting stops.

"Is there a good reason why you're strangling an elephant and a hippo?"

Alex blushes. "Umm . . . no." she sets the toys down.

Shelby sets down her purse. "So, how was Rachel?"

"Oh, you know . . . horrible!"

"Why? What happened?"

"Well, first of all, she didn't like my puppet show!"

"You mean your wrestling match?"

"Yeah, she didn't like that either," Shelby rolls her eyes, "Also, she didn't like it when I held her and don't get me started on diaper changing!"

"It didn't go so well?"

"Let's just say that it took two air fresheners to cover the stink and it still smells like a toilet that hasn't been flushed in days."

Shelby can't help but laugh. "Wow! I'm sorry, but that's hilarious."

"Oh, save it!" Alex huffs, "I don't get how you are able to do this. I mean, you do this EVERY DAY! I've been here for two hours and I'm ready to tear my hair out! Well, of course, I wouldn't do it, but I'm coming close to doing it. Just tell me your secret!"

"Hate to break it to you, but there's no secret. It's a thing called motherly instincts."

"That's stupid!"

"To you it may sound stupid, but to me, it's second nature."

"I always thought breathing was second nature. I'm not sure what first nature is. Maybe it's eating," Shelby only shakes her head. "Anyway, how was the audition?"

"Eh, it was all right. Hate to brag, but I nailed it."

"Oh, yeah! Up top!" They share a high five. "So, when will you find out about the cast list?"

"They'll call in a few days."

"Sounds great! But . . . You're not going to freak out, are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, after every audition, you tend to worry about not making the show. You don't sleep, you don't eat. You don't do anything until you get that call."

"Oh, Alex. You make me laugh," Shelby pats her friend's head, "That was the old Shelby. I'm an adult now, which means that I'm more mature than I was before. Therefore, I will not, and I do mean WILL NOT freak out."

**A few days later . . .**

"Okay. Okay. Calm down. It's all right. Everything is going to be fine. I'm going to get the role of Maria. I'm going to make it . . . But what if I don't? That means I can't perform on Broadway. I can't provide for me and Rachel. We would be homeless! Oh, get a hold of yourself, Shelby! This isn't the time to panic."

Sammy is watching Shelby from the couch. She is pacing around her apartment with Rachel in her arms. She is sweating like crazy and her body is shaking as if there is an earthquake in New York. Rachel begins to laugh; she finds this to be funny.

"I know, sweetie. Mommy's acting silly, isn't she?" Shelby exhales, "What am I doing? I'm acting like a complete idiot," She walks into the nursery and sets Rachel in her crib, "Guess I should relax a bit-AH!" The ringing of the phone startles her. "Oh, it's just the phone . . . THE PHONE?" She quickly runs over to the phone and answers it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Shelby!"

Shelby sighs in relief. "Oh, it's only you, Alex. Wait! Why are you calling?"

"I just want to check on you. See if you made it."

"Well, they haven't called yet. If they have called, I wouldn't be pacing around my apartment, worrying whether or not I made it. NOW WOULD I?"

"Are you freaking out again?"

"Yes," Shelby admits sadly, "I haven't gotten any sleep the past few nights and I'm absolutely exhausted."

"Well, tell me when they call and please take a nap sometime soon. Okay?"

"I'll try. Bye," Shelby hangs up the phone and rubs her eyes, "Oh, my goodness! I gotta-" She is interrupted with the phone ringing again. She answers it once more. "Hello? . . . Oh! Mike! . . . Uh-huh . . . Uh-huh . . . Yeah? . . . And? . . . Oh, thank you! Thank you so much! I mean, it's a great privilege to be part of this production . . . Yes, sir, I will be there . . . Goodbye." She hangs up and begins squealing. "I made it! I'm in the show! HA! HA! Sammy, did you hear that?" She picks up the dog and starts to dance around. "I got the part, boy! I got the part of Maria!" She puts the dog, who is quite dizzy, and runs into the nursery. "Rachel! Guess what? Mommy got the-" Before she can finish, Shelby stops. In the crib, Rachel is fast asleep. All she can do is smile. She walks over to the crib and covers the infant with a blanket, kissing her on the head. "Ah . . . It doesn't matter. As long as I have you, I can care less. But I'm telling you, this show is going to change everything."


	5. 6 Years Later

**Golden Stars**

**Chapter 5**

As the years pass, New York doesn't really change. It's still big and loud! It's just a regular Monday morning and as like any other day, people have to get out of bed so that they can get ready for work. However, there are people who just like to sleep in for just a few more minutes and need somewhat of a boost or a wake-up call. Fortunately for those people who have six-year-olds don't necessary have that problem. Especially, when it's a special day . . .

"Today's the day! Today's the day! Wake up! Wake up, Mommy! Come on! Come on! Wake up already! Today's the day!"

Rachel, who is now six, begins to jump up and down on Shelby's bed as Shelby lies there with her face is planted into her pillow, trying to ignore the child.

"Come on, Mommy!" Rachel pulls another pillow and hits her mother with it, "Get up!"

"Five more minutes," Shelby mumbles in her pillow.

"No! You have to get up now! Today's the day!"

"Where's the snooze button?"

"Come on, Mommy! Wake up!"

"Alright. Alright. I'm up. I'm up."

"Finally!" Rachel hops off the bed as Shelby lets out a big yawn. Shelby slips on her robe and looks at her alarm clock: 6:47 A.M.

"Wow, she let me sleep in for an extra two minutes," Shelby tells herself.

"Can we have pancakes? Chocolate Chip? Pretty please?" Rachel asks with puppy eyes.

"Sure, sweetie. Just give me a minute."

"YEAH!" Rachel runs out of the room with excitement. She goes over to the living room couch where Sammy is sleeping. She grabs the dog with joy. "Oh, Sammy! Today's the day! It's finally here, boy!" Just then, the door bell rings. "I got it!" Rachel runs to the door and peeks through the hole. She opens the door to Alex.

"Hey, Rachel!"

"Alex!" She hugs her tightly.

"Geez, girl. You're certainly up and jumpy this morning. Did your mother give you coffee or something?"

"Nope!"

"Okay, because she doesn't let me have any either." Rachel giggles. "Where is she anyway?"

"She's supposed to be making pancakes."

"Pancakes? Well, I came here just in time! Come on; let's see if she's in the kitchen yet." Alex takes Rachel's hands and leads her into the kitchen.

Shelby is in the kitchen, making pancake batter and heating up the stove. Rachel and Alex sit at the breakfast bar. "Hey, Shelby."

"Morning, Alex."

"So what's going on this morning? Your daughter looks like she had a ton of sugar on a Halloween night."

"Today's a very big day," Rachel explains.

"Really? Is it your birthday? Oh, my gosh! I forgot a present!"

Shelby shakes her head. "No, it's not her birthday. If it was, she would have woken me up earlier. Today is Rachel's first audition and she's very excited for it."

"WHAT? How was I not informed of this?"

"Obviously, you didn't get our messages. Most of them being Rachel's."

Alex scratches her chin. "Hmm. Maybe, I should start checking my messages. So, what show are you auditioning for?"

"Annie!"

"I love that musical!"

"Me too!"

"Girl, you and I are like sisters!" Alex and Rachel share a high five. "So, when's auditions?"

"Five tonight. Here are your pancakes, Rachel," Shelby places a plate of pancakes in front of Rachel as she starts eating, "But I'm taking her with me to work so that she has an idea of what's it's like on stage."

"Sounds like fun."

"It will be!" Rachel says with a mouthful of pancakes. Shelby gives her a look to mind her table manners.

"Alex, would you like some pancakes?"

"No, thanks. I have to go to work anyway. Good luck at your audition, Rachel!"

"Thank you!" As soon as Alex leaves, Rachel turns to her mother. "Mommy, do you think I'll go great?"

"Of course, baby," Shelby takes a sip of her tea, "You just need to remember all the things I've taught you and you'll be fine."

"Only fine?"

"Fantastic," Shelby kisses her daughter on the head, "Would you like more pancakes?"

"Yes, please."

Shelby takes Rachel's plate and walks back on over to the stove to make another batch when all of a sudden, she looks down at her feet. Sammy is there with his bowl in his mouth and is wagging his tail. She notices him eye balling the pancakes on the counter. Shelby takes a pancake, with no chocolate chips, and places it in Sammy's bowl.

"Spoiled," Shelby says as the dog walks away happily.

* * *

**Broadway!** Where most of the greatest shows are performed. This month's production is Funny Girl. Released in 1968, this show is certainly a classic. At this time of the production, everyone has their lines down, the stage is set, and the tech group is doing testing on light and today. The director is named Jon. Unlike Mike, this guy is a little nicer, but wants to get the job done. He's in his late 30's, thinner, and more flexible. He's going around making sure that everything is running smoothly.

"Alrighty, people! Let's see what we have here," He looks at his clipboard, "Okay. We got mikes ready. Check. Lights? Whoa! Those are bright! Check. Hey, Becca? Is the orchestra here?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Ah, good!" He checks that off his list, "Now, I need Shelby. Shelby! Shelby? Has anyone seen her?"

"I'm here, sir!" Shelby comes walking in with Rachel following her. "Sorry we're late. We had a hard time getting a taxi."

"Well, what can you do? It's New York," Jon chuckles. Then he spots Rachel with a smile. "And who is this?"

"Jon, this is my daughter, Rachel," She pushes Rachel forward, "Rachel, this is Jon. He is the director of the show."

"Well, it's a pleasure meeting you, Rachel," Jon holds out his hand for a shake.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, too."

"You don't mind if she's here, right?"

"Oh, no! I don't mind. Actually, we're setting up for the Funny Girl number."

"That's prefect! You see, I brought Rachel here so that she has a good idea of stage life before she auditions."

"That is a good idea," Jon looks at the stage, "Looks like we're ready. Shall we?"

"Of course. Just give me a second." Jon walks away as Shelby turns to Rachel. "Okay, sweetie. I'm going to sing now, so stay here and watch very carefully."

"I'll watch you like a hawk."

"That's my girl," She kisses her on the head before heading for the stage.

Everyone takes their places on stage. Other cast members sit in the audience. One of them even offers Rachel a seat next to them. She gets more excited when the lights dim as a spotlight shines on the center of the stage. There is nothing but a mirror on stage. "Quiet off stage, please!" Jon shouts. When everyone is quiet and everything is ready to go, he cues the music. Soon, Funny Girl begins to play as Shelby walks on stage . . .

_Funny  
Did you hear that?  
Funny  
Yeah, the guy said honey  
You're a funny girl  
That's me I just keep them in stitches_

_Doubled in half  
And though I may be all wrong for the guy  
I'm good for a laugh  
I guess it's not funny  
Live is far from sunny  
When the laugh is over  
And the jokes are you  
A girl ought to have a sense of humor  
That's one thing you really need for sure  
When you're a funny girl  
A fellow said a funny girl  
Funny, how it ain't so funny  
Funny girl..._

The crowd goes wild and it's not even a full house! Rachel of course applauses for her. She even tells the people around her that she's her mommy. Shelby knows she has made her daughter proud. She turns to her make-up artist. Meanwhile, Rachel spots a woman, a little older than Shelby, sitting just a few rows away. Maybe, she's into musicals too. Maybe they can be friends. Best friends even! Sounds weird being friends with an old person, but oh well! She hurries over to the little girl and sits a couple seats between her.

"Hi!" Rachel smiles and waves, but the woman doesn't move. So, she moves a seat closer. "I'm Rachel. What's yours?" Still no response, so she moves even closer. "Did you see my mom down there? She was amazing. Of course, she's always amazing to me because I'm her daughter. I'm like her number one fan."

"Eh, I've seen better."

"What?"

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, darling. Actually, not really," The woman removes her sunglasses. "I'm Darcy Dillson. Here's my card." She pulls out a business card and hands it to the little girl, who was hoping for a hand shake.

Rachel reads the card aloud. "Darcy Dillson: Singer, Actress, Acrobat, Comedian, Musician, and overall actual En-ter-tain-ment."

"Oh, you can read. How cute," Darcy pats Rachel on the head and turns away.

"So, Darcy . . . you didn't like my mom's performance?"

"Oh, darling-"

"Rachel!"

"Whatever. As I was saying, your mother isn't meant for the stage."

"Yes, she is! She has an amazing voice! And one day, I will too."

"Oh, sure. Listen to mommy and believe that all your dreams will come true. Well, here's a little lesson for you, kid: it's not going to happen. You know why?"

"No."

"Because you're not good enough. You never will be and your mother better find a job at the next McDonalds. Trust me, it won't be long until her career goes down the drain . . . It was nice talking to you, Rachel. Ta-Ta, darling!" Darcy puts on her sunglasses and walks away.

Rachel has never heard such a thing in her entire life. No one has never said anything bad about her mother. What if it's true? What if she'll never be a star? On Broadway like Shelby? What if her career does fail and she does have to work at McDonald where they'll become fat and they both die from type 2 diabetes with all their hopes and dreams perishing into dust? Okay, maybe she's being too dramatic but it can happen.

On stage, Jon walks up to Shelby. "Nice job, as usual."

"Thanks, Jon. I think Rachel liked it too."

"So, what show is she auditioning for?"

"Annie."

Jon turns to her in shock. "Are you serious? I'm directing that show!"

"What? That's crazy!"

"Yeah, I like to work with kids and plus, I love that musical. But unfortunately I have to postpone auditions tonight for tomorrow. I have a meeting that's really important."

"Oh! Well, then I'll just tell her that. And don't worry: I won't say anything about the director."

"Thanks, Shelby. See you after lunch."

"Will do," Shelby looks around the audience, looking for Rachel, but she can't find her. She looks on stage, maybe she went to check out the techs, but she isn't there either. Shelby starts to ask cast members if they have seen her daughter, but they haven't. This is when she begins to get worried. She has to be here or SOMEWHERE in this building! She searches every seat, every dressing room, everywhere she can possible look, but no Rachel. All right, Shelby is about to panic, but just then, she spots a janitor. He looks like he has seen a six year old recently.

"Excuse me, sir?" Shelby hurries over to the old man, "I'm looking for my daughter. Have you seen a little girl by any chance? She's just like me, but smaller."

The old man sets his mop down and thinks for a moment. "Was she this high?" He holds up his hand up to his hip.

"Yes! That's here!"

"I saw her running out of this building, crying."

"WHAT?"

"Yep. She said she was heading home and didn't say why."

"Where did she go?"

"I believe she went out to a taxi."

"Thank you so much, sir." Shelby runs for the exit.

Why would she run away like that? And why was she crying? Maybe she was sick. Or maybe she didn't like the song. She doubts it, but it can happen. It doesn't matter now. She had to get home. Luckily, Rachel knows their address, so she shouldn't have a problem getting home. She's a smart girl for her age. But she still needs to get to the apartment. Rachel shouldn't be home alone. Well, she has Sammy, but still. Shelby quickly calls for the closest taxi.


	6. Shelby Talks To Darcy

**Golden Stars**

**Chapter 6**

The mobile hangs above the bed with the golden stars glitzing down on the blankets. The walls are still covered in the same pink color since the very beginning. The crib is replaced with a twin size mattress bed covering with pink princess theme bed sheets. Instead of a rocking chair, there is a toy chest and a little table with a tiny tea set on top. There isn't a changing table anymore, only a shelf of books. On her bed, Rachel is curled up between her legs, crying. She is all alone, only Sammy is comforting her. He watches as she wipes her tears and covers her face again, crying some more. Just then, the sound of keys is heard from the other room.

"Rachel? Rachel!" Shelby quickly enters the bedroom, "Oh, Rachel! Thank goodness you're here. I was worried sick and . . . Rachel." She turns to the little girl, who is still crying. She hurries over to the bed. "Rachel. Baby, what's wrong?"

Rachel sniffles. "Mommy, I don't want to audition anymore."

"Oh, come here," Shelby holds Rachel close to her chest, soothing her with her voice. "It's okay. Sh. Sh. Shhh," She kisses her on the head. Rachel starts to calm down. "Now, why don't you want to audition? You were so excited this morning. Why change your mind?"

"Because . . . Because I won't do well."

"Of course, you will. You'll do great. Maybe better than that."

"No, I won't. I'm not good enough."

"Whoever told you that?"

Rachel pulls out the business card from her pocket and hands it to her mother. "A woman gave me this card."

Shelby reads the card to herself: Darcy Dillson. When she reads that name, her blood boils with anger. She knows this woman. "What did this woman tell you?"

"She said that she didn't like your singing and that you weren't meant for the stage."

"And did she tell you that you weren't good enough?" Rachel nods sadly. That bitch! How dare she tell her daughter these horrible things! Let alone, she's only six! Shelby cools down before letting out her fury in front of Rachel. "Rachel, you should never listen to anyone like Darcy. Don't let her words or anyone's words bring you down. To be honest, I know her."

"Really?"

Shelby nods. "When you were very little, I started my career on stage. Well, so did Darcy. We would both audition for the same roles and every time I would get the lead. She even tryout for the part of Fanny."

"But you got that role, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. And of course, Darcy was furious because she didn't get the part. So, that's why she's such a . . . meanie."

"A BIG meanie!"

Shelby laughs. "I agree. Also, I was scared to death when I heard you ran off. You've could have gotten hurt and I wouldn't forgive myself."

"I didn't mean to, Mommy. I was mad."

"I understand, but next time you're upset, come see me. I'll always be here for you and I will never let anything bad happen to you."

"You promise?"

"I promise. Now, give me a hug." They embrace in a hug, holding each other for a moment before parting. "You know what would make you feel better?" Rachel shakes her head. "Singing your audition song."

"Oh my gosh! My audition! Come on, we're going to be late!" Rachel tries to pull Shelby off the bed, but she stops her.

"Rachel, relax. Your audition has been move for tomorrow. The director has a meeting tonight and can't do auditions."

"How do you know?"

"I have my resources." Rachel nods, understanding her. "Now, how about that song?"

Rachel hops off her bed and runs over to her book shelf. She pulls out a red folder with sheet music in it and brings it over to Shelby. They flip through the papers until they get to the song: Tomorrow. Shelby pops in an audio tape in Rachel's tape player and press play. Soon the music starts playing . . .

_The sun'll come out  
Tomorrow  
Bet your bottom dollar  
That tomorrow  
There'll be sun!_

Just thinkin' about  
Tomorrow  
Clears away the cobwebs,  
And the sorrow  
'Til there's none!

When I'm stuck a day  
That's gray,  
And lonely,  
I just stick out my chin  
And Grin,  
And Say,  
Oh . . .

* * *

On opening night of Annie, Rachel is the lead role wearing the red dress and curly hair. This proves that she did well at her auditions and got the part of Annie herself. She is finishing the rest of the song on stage with a huge audience. Shelby and Alex are seating in the front row. Shelby is smiling while Alex is sobbing like a two year old.

_The sun'll come out  
Tomorrow  
So ya gotta hang on  
'Til tomorrow  
Come what may  
Tomorrow! Tomorrow!  
I love ya Tomorrow!  
You're always  
A day  
A way! Tomorrow! Tomorrow!  
I love ya Tomorrow!  
You're always a day away!_

_Tomorrow! Tomorrow!  
I love ya Tomorrow!  
You're always  
A day  
A way . . ._

The audience roars with applause, including Shelby and Alex. Rachel blows a kiss out to her mother. People start to throw roses onto the stage for the star. After the show, everyone is in the lobby, getting pictures with the cast. Alex takes a picture of Shelby with Rachel.

"Say cheese!" Her camera flashes, "Very good! Great picture!"

"So, kiddo. How does it feel to be a star?" Shelby asks her.

"I want to do it again!"

The two woman laugh at the little girl. "Well, why won't you and Alex wait for me outside while I get a bouquet of roses for you. And possibly go out for some ice cream. How does that sound?"

"That's sounds great!" Alex replies.

"I wasn't talking to you."

"I like that idea!" Rachel jumps up and down.

"Good, now go outside and I'll be right out."

"Okay, Mommy! Come on, Alex!" The six-years-old grabs Alex's hand and pulls her to the exit.

Baack in the lobby, Shelby gets a bouquet of roses for her little star. She can picture a bunch more in the future when Rachel does more shows. She has never been so proud of Rachel. Unfortunately, that happy thought is cut short.

"Ah, Shelby, darling!" a wicked voices shouts, "How odd to find you here!"

"Hello, Darcy."

"Ah, how I love Annie. I'm sure you like it too. Am I right? Of course, I'm right. I'm always right. Quite a show tonight, but I do wonder who the lead character was."

"That was Rachel, my daughter."

"Oh! That's your little one? Well, that explains everything. What did she do? Did she steal the role from someone who wanted it more? Bet she gets it from her mother."

"Rachel and I always play it by the book."

"Of course, you do."

"By the way, Rachel told me that she met you at one day at the theater. And that you said things such as she wasn't good enough?"

"What? Me? Saying horrible things to a child? Why would you accuse me of doing such thing?" Shelby gives her a glare, "Okay, you got me. I might have said a thing or two, but they were the truth."

"What do you want from me? Just tell me what is it you want from me!"

"There's nothing I want from you, Shelby. Just your roles and leads."

"I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do about that."

"Oh! Afraid, aren't you? Afraid of my superb talent and artistic qualities?"

"You think this is some competition? It's not, Darcy! It never has been!"

"Everything is a competition: on and off the stage."

"You know the real reason I do this?" Darcy waits for an answer, "I do this for my daughter. So that I can provide for her as a single parent! And if you dare hurt her in some way, there will be consequences. I'll make sure of it."

"Now, now, Shelby. There's no need to be brutal. Just stay out of my way."

"I would be happy to."

Both woman stare at each other and then walk away in different directions. Shelby can't believe it. That devil won't leave her be! What is she going to do with her?"

"Mommy!" Rachel yells from outside, "Did you get my roses?"

Shelby decides to drop the whole situation for Rachel's sake. "Uh, yeah. Now, how about that ice cream I was talking about?"

"Oh, yes, please!"

"Oh, can I have chocolate?"

"Yes, Alex. Just as long as you're paying?"

"WHAT?"

"Just kidding." Both Shelby and Rachel giggle as Alex sighs in relief.


	7. Stay Awake

**Golden Stars**

**Chapter 7**

After they have their delicious ice cream, Shelby, Rachel, and Alex decide to call it a night. They decided to head back to their apartments. It's getting rather late and it's past bedtime. But after a night of preforming on stage, Rachel can't possible go to sleep. She is hopping on her bed in her pink night gown. Shelby is trying to settle her down.

"Oh, Mommy, it was amazing! The fact that I was singing in front of EVERYONE! It was something I've never felt before! When is the next audition?"

"You are just full of energy tonight, aren't you?"

"Is there any more shows to try out for? Maybe there's a director who needs a singer or a lead or-"

"Rachel, I'm sure there isn't a director holding an audition at this very minute."

"How do you know?"

"I just know."

"Well, we have to go check!"

"Rachel! Honey, it's time for bed."

"But I'm not tried."

"You have to be somewhat sleepy."

"Nope!"

Shelby thinks quickly. How is she going to get her hyper daughter into bed? Then, she gets an idea. "You know, if you're not in bed on the count of three, you won't hear me sing you a song. 1 . . ." At that instant, Rachel hopes into bed: under the covers and all.

"I'm ready."

"All right. Just give me a sec." Shelby clears her throat and starts to sing a classic lullaby.

**(Again, this is for all you Disney fans out there and because I'm at Disney World at this very moment.)**

_Stay awake, don't rest your head  
Don't lie down upon your bed  
While the moon drifts in the skies  
Stay awake, don't close your eyes_

Though the world is fast asleep  
Though your pillow's soft and deep  
You're not sleepy as you seem  
Stay awake, don't nod and dream  
Stay awake, don't nod and dream

When Shelby looks down, Rachel is fast asleep on her lap. As ironic as the song sounds, it sure did put her to sleep. She carefully lays the girl on her pillow, covers her up with the blankets, and finally places a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Good night, Rachel," she whispers in the child's ear and leaves the room, turning off the lights and shutting the door behind her.

In the living room, Alex is just chilling with Sammy as Shelby comes in. "I heard you sing to her. I love that movie. Actually, I love any Disney movie. Oh! Like that one with the hot guy and the monkey?" she's having a blonde moment. Shelby just plops on the couch. "Hey, you look stressed. Did the show wear you out?"

"It wasn't the show. It's what happened afterwards."

"Well, what can you do? Ice cream gives you brain freezes."

"No! It wasn't that!" Shelby takes a deep breath, "I saw Darcy tonight."

"You need that bitch?"

"Shh! Watch your language! I have a kid sleeping. Yes, her."

"Well, what did she want now?"

"She just wants to make sure I'm out of her way."

"I can't believe it. She's always on your back. But why?"

"She thinks that everything that we do is a big competition, but it's not. I just what to sing and of course make money for me and Rachel."

"Yeah, you have an excuse as a parent."

"She can care less about that. I swear, she's up to something and I don't like."

"Me either, but what can we do? Maybe we shouldn't let worry us."

"Yeah, you're right."

"I better get back to my place. What time should I come over to watch Rachel?"

"Around 8:30."

"Sounds good. Good night, Shelby."

"Night, Alex." She watches as Alex leaves the apartment before turning off the lights.

* * *

"Okay, people! Great job! Take five, everyone!" Jon shouts out to the crowd of people as they go take their break. The theater is putting on the show Les Miserables and it looks like they're about half way along with production. With Jon as director, why wouldn't it? He turns to Shelby, pleased as usual. "Hey, Shelby. Nice work with On My Own. My wife loves this musical and is eager to hear this song. It's one of her favorites."

"Really? Well, thank you, Jon. Rachel loves this show, too."

"I got some great comments on Rachel from Annie. She's one amazing kid. Only being six and still getting the lead! She's got a great future in front of here."

"And I'll be there to help her every step of the way."

"That's what I like to hear from a parent. Now, go get some water."

"Yes, sir."

Shelby walks off stage where there are coolers filled with water bottles. She grabs a really cold one and opens the cap. Before she can take a sip, a shot of pain hits her in the stomach. At first, she chooses to ignore it, but soon the pain is unbearable. She drops of her water bottle as it spills all over the floor. Shelby grabs on the table to support her, she's losing her balance. The pain grows even more painful. Her heartbeat begins to pound slowly. Finally, she loses her grip of the table and falls onto the watery floor where there . . . everything goes black.

* * *

Back at the Corcoran apartment, Rachel and Sammy are having a little tea party while Alex is reading a magazine on the couch. The little girl and the dog are wearing pretty dresses, hats and make-up.

"Now, Samuel. You just hold up your cup and stick your pinky out like this," Rachel instructs the dog how to properly hold your tea cup while talking in a somewhat British accent.

Sammy looks at Alex with a groan. "Sorry, Sammy, but it's your turn to play tea party." Just then, the phone rings. "I'll get it." Alex walks over to the phone and answers it. "Hello? . . . This is Alex, her best friend. You know, we go back a long way and-Oh sorry. Lost in thought . . . I'm watching her daughter while she's at work . . . Wait, I don't understand . . . WHAT? What happened?" There is a long pause. Alex shakes her head, "No, this can't be right. You must be mistaken someone else . . . Yes, we'll there soon . . . Goodbye." She hangs up the phone.

"What's wrong, Alex?"

The room is very quiet until Alex breaks the silent. "Your mother is at the hospital . . . She wasn't feeling well and was rushed to the ER."

"The ER?"

"It stands for Emergency Room. The doctor said she just when into surgery."

"Is she going to be okay?" Rachel asks with fear in her eyes. But Alex doesn't say a word. Both of them are frighten. Both of them don't know what will happen next. Both of them wonder what will happen to their dear friend and mother, Shelby. . .

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .maybe.**

**Whoa! I know, right? Great place to stop. So, before I go work on the next chapter, I want to take the time and say thank you for all the love you give to this Gleefic. Not to mention, it's my first/only one. Plus I LOVE your reviews! They make my day. I see you guys love the mother/daughter bonding and you people really hate Darcy. That is so cruel of you . . . I like it.**

**Oh, one more thing. I love to draw and I want to know what parts of the story you guys want me to draw. I drew a picture of Shelby holding Rachel for the first time. There's a link in my profile.**

**Next Chapter Coming Soon**

**-Love from Creepy**


	8. Finding Someone

**Golden Stars**

**Chapter 8**

The clock on the wall strikes eleven in the evening. It rings through the room with chairs lined up against the pale blue wallpaper. The floor is covered in white marble. Nurses and doctors walk by, talking to one another, and working. Alex and Rachel sit in the chair, waiting and waiting. They've been there for hours and still nothing. They're both very tried and little hungry, but never the less, they stay there. Rachel is resting her head on Alex's shoulder, worried sick.

"What's taking so long?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure it won't be long now." Finally, a nurse comes over to them. Alex quickly stands up. "How is she? Is she all right?"

"The surgery went well and Ms. Corcoran is doing just fine."

At that moment, Rachel and Alex sigh in relief.

"May I go see Mommy now, please?"

The nurse shakes her head. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. But I'm afraid I can't let you see her right now. You can come visit her tomorrow."

"TOMORROW?"

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Hang on a minute," It's time for Alex to step in, "Why can't you let her see her mom?"

"We have strict visiting hours here at the hospital."

"I don't care! We want to see her!"

"Ms. Corcoran needs her rest."

"This is her daughter we're talking about her!" Rachel can't take this anymore. She runs out of her babysitter's arms and down the hall. "Rachel! Come back!"

Rachel runs until she gets to the end of the hall. She stops at a door and reads the sign: _Corcoran, Shelby. Recovering_. Mommy! She quickly opens the door and when she enters the room, she freezes. Shelby is hooked up to the monitoring and fluid pouches, plus she breathing tube from her nose to a tank by the bed. Rachel walks over to the bed with widen eyes. She has never seen her mother in this condition before. Is she okay? Is she even alive? She carefully shakes her arm.

"Mommy? . . . Mommy. Please wake up," Rachel's eyes begin to water, "Wake up, mommy. Please . . . Come on, wake up, so that we can go home." She starts to cry softly. "How about we sing a song? That always helps. Come on, mommy. Please wake up. Please!" At last, Rachel collapses on the bed, sobbing on the mattress. All she wants is her mother. She wants to hear her voice. She wants her to hear that everything is going to be fine: that there's nothing to worry about. But she's not even awake to tell her so!

Suddenly, a warm hand strokes through the little girl's brown hair. "Rachel?"

Rachel lifts up her head and opens her teary, brown eyes. Shelby begins to come around from her amnesia. "Mommy?"

"Baby girl, why are you crying?"

"Mommy!" Rachel hugs her as Shelby holds her close, but she lets out a groan of pain. Rachel quickly backs away. "Sorry! I'm so happy you're okay."

"Of course, I am. I was just really sick at all," Shelby wipes her daughter's tears away, "What are you doing here? Are you by yourself?"

"Alex brought me here. And you told me whenever I'm upset, I come to you."

"Rachel, you look so tired. Come, lay next to me, but be careful of my bandages."

Rachel didn't need to be asked twice. She climbs into bed, laying her head on her mother's chest. Shelby gives half of her covers to her and kisses her goodnight. It's not long before she closes her eyes and falls asleep. Moments later, the nurse and Alex enter the room.

"Shelby!"

"Shh! You'll wake her up," Alex shuts her mouth as Shelby turns to the nurse, "Can she stay for the night? Please?"

The nurse looks at Shelby and then Alex. She has no choice but to give in. "All right. Just for the night."

"Thank you," Shelby turns back to Alex, "Before you go home, would you please check on Sammy for me? He must be worried about me."

"Sure thing, Shel," Alex doesn't care what she has to do. Seeing her best friend okay and hearing her talk is all that matters to her, "Get some sleep for me. And if you need anything, just call."

Shelby smiles. "I will."

The nurse leads Alex out of the room and closes the door, leaving Shelby and Rachel to sleep in peace.

* * *

The next morning, Shelby wakes up to find Rachel sleeping by her side. She's been up later than usual and needs to rest. She doesn't blame her: she's been through a lot of crap too. But it doesn't matter: as long as she's health and alive, it doesn't make a difference. Just then, there's a soft knock on the door. The door opens and the doctor peeks in.

"Good morning, Shelby."

"Morning."

"I hope you slept fine last night."

"Well, I had some company," She looks down at Rachel, who is still sleeping.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't see your daughter there. Maybe, I should come back later."

"Oh, don't worry. She'll be asleep for a while."

"Very well, then," the doctor pulls out his clipboard and scans through the papers, "Okay, the surgery went well; both of your ovaries have been removed and I do recommend at least a few weeks of bed rest."

"Then I have to miss Les Mes rehearsals!"

"I'm afraid so."

Shelby lays back on her pillow upset, trying not do wake up Rachel. "I can't believe this. How could this happen? How **did** it happen?"

"Your ovaries had detected a source of cancer. The pain that you felt on stage was the cancer. Don't worry, though: we have removed the cancer so that won't spread."

"So, I . . . can't have any more . . . well . . . kids."

"Unfortunately, that is correct. You cannot bear any children. There's always foster care or adoption if you're interested."

Shelby looks down at Rachel again. Thank god she had her before all of this happened. On the other hand, it would be nice for Rachel to have a little brother or sister. Still, she's her little princess and that's good enough for Shelby. Besides, she's not dating at this time . . . at least at the moment.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Alex tries to recap on what just happened, "You had CANCER in your ovaries. They remove the cancer AND your ovaries. But your ovaries are pretty much your honey comb of bees, if you know what I mean. Therefore, you can't . . . Well, you know . . . the birds and the . . . You can't have kids anymore!"

"That's correct," Shelby sighs, "This sucks. Not to mention I'm going to miss practice because of the surgery."

Shelby has been home for a couple of days. Alex has been coming over to help with Rachel while Shelby recovers.

Alex tries to think. "Well, you still have two months until the show and plus being a Broadway fan as you are, you know the show by heart. By the way, can you give me the good idea of the show because I'm a little confused on the story line." Shelby rolls her eyes, "And if you look it this way, without your ovaries, it's kinda like a Get-Out-of-Jail card."

"Alex!" Shelby nudges her.

"Oh, come on. I'm only joking," Then, Alex frowns, "Actually, to tell you truth . . . I think you should find someone, Shel." Shelby scoffs, "I'm being serious here!"

"Why would I want to find someone?"

"Shelby, what happened back there scared the HELL out of me! I thought I lost my best friend! If anything happened to you or Rachel, I don't know what I'll do. Maybe jump of a building or something!"

"Okay, okay! Alex!" She takes a deep breath, "Look, I get your point and I appreciate your advice but . . . I'm not ready to take on a relationship yet. It's always been Rachel and I from the very beginning, of course you and Sammy to help out, and to be honest . . . I want to keep it that way. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I do, but what if something like this happens and I'm not there for you? Not like I would, but what if I can't be there?"

"I'm sure it won't happen again. I-" Shelby is interrupted by a sound. It's the sound of whimpering coming from Rachel's room. "That's Rachel. I better go check on her."

"But-"

"Alex . . . it's okay."

Alex helps her out of bed and onto her feet. From there, Shelby walks out of the master bedroom and slowly walks over into Rachel's room. She can't run or walk fast, but she tries to hurry over to the bed. Rachel is shifting about in her sheets and still has her eyes closed. She must be having a nightmare. Shelby gently shakes her body.

"Rachel? Baby, wake up. Rachel." All of a sudden, Rachel gasps and sits straight up. She looks around, making sure she's in her bedroom. "Rachel, are you all right?"

"Mommy, it was horrible!" Rachel dives into her mother's arms and starts crying, forgetting about Shelby's hospital scars.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"Mm-hmm."

"What was it about?"

"It was about you," Shelby freezes for a moment, "We are in a taxi and we got into an accident. I tried to save you, but you didn't make it. I was afraid that I lost you forever." Her crying grew louder.

This makes Shelby shiver. She knows it's just a dream, but still. Hearing it from her daughter is scary enough. Maybe Alex was right. Something like this might happen and she wouldn't know what to do. She needs someone there for her and it can't be Alex all the time. Perhaps she should start looking for someone. That means starting a relationship and it's been YEARS, but like everything else she does, she does it for Rachel. Rachel always comes first.

"It was just a dream. Sh. Sh. It's okay. You're safe now."


	9. Craig Fenson

**Golden Stars**

**Chapter 9**

A few weeks pass and Shelby recovery finally comes to an end. The next day, she returns back to work. She has so much to catch up on: her songs, lines, and much more. It wasn't easy returning back to the stage. Rachel didn't want her to go because she was going to get sick again. Luckily, there's good ol' Alex to watch her. Shelby's glad to have a friend like Alex: they've been BFF's since grade school. Still, it's hard to work with Rachel on her mind 24/7. But now she has to focus. She goes over On My Own by humming the tune and la-ing the words.

"Hm. Hm. Hmmmm. No, that's not it," She clears her throat, "La-la-Laaa. Ah! That's it."

She continues to warm up her voice as she turns around, but she can't see where she's going with her music sheet in her face. Suddenly, she bumps into someone: both of them drop their papers.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you."

"Oh, don't worry. I got it."

They bring their heads up and they look at each other's eyes. She ran into a man and a handsome one too. He has brown hair with navy blue eyes: the bluest she has ever seen. Shelby doesn't move.

The charming stranger smiles. "Well, hello there."

"H-Hi," Shelby is speechless.

He looks down and back up. "You're standing on my music sheets."

"Oh! Sorry. Here," She bends down, gathers his paper, and hands them to him, "I apologize again. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's quite all right. I, too, wasn't watching. But no one got hurt."

"Well, maybe our papers got bent a little."

The man chuckles. "That's true. I'm Craig by the way."

"I'm Shelby. It's nice to meet you." They shake hands, not taking their eyes off one another.

"Wait. You're Shelby? Shelby Corcoran?"

"Yes, Have . . . have we met before?"

"No . . . But I wish we did," Shelby blushes, "I saw this theater put on Funny Girl a few months ago and you were the best Fanny I ever seen."

"Why, thank you . . . Craig," Her eyes spot Craig's paper: Audition Form for Fiddler on the Roof. "You're trying out for Fiddler on the Roof?"

"Yeah. It's a childhood favorite of mine. Ever since I was eight, I always wanted to be in this musical. Are you auditioning?"

"Oh, no. I-I have Les Mes to catch up on," Craig nods, understanding her. But Shelby continues, "Then again, I know the show by heart, so I guess I can take on two at the same time."

"Oh, well," Craig searches his folder, "I have a copy of duet I kept from my last show. Maybe you and I can audition together."

"That's very kind of you, Craig, but I always audition alone."

"I'm afraid you can't do that."

"I beg your pardon?"

"The director wants people to audition as couples. That means two people."

Shelby is shocked. She has never audition with anyone else before. She always sings a solo for her auditions. Now, she's afraid to ask the next question. "And you don't have a partner?"

"Sadly, no. My partner dropped out last minute, so I don't a partner-"

"I'll be your partner!" Craig looks at her surprised, "I mean, if you want me as a partner. But you don't have to. Of course, there's other people out-" Craig places his fingers on her lips.

"I would like that," Again, they make eye contact. Eventually, they shake out of the magic spell. "Umm. Auditions are this Saturday, so how about starting tomorrow we meet during lunch?" He hands her the music.

"Why not start today?"

"Even better. I'll see you later then," He kisses her cheek, "Shelby." The name rings into her ears. With a final smile, Craig walks away.

Breathless, Shelby looks at the music and sighs. She has never felt anything like it before. It's been YEARS since she met a man and for the first time, she felt something. But she shakes the thought out of her head. What was she thinking? They are just auditioning for a show, that's it. Besides, she's sure that he's married or already has a girlfriend that's not her. Until their first meeting, she's going to work on Les Mes. She doesn't want any more distractions.

"Well! This is rather sweet," the devilish Darcy Dillson stands right behind Shelby, "I thought you were part of Les Miserables, not Romeo and Juliet."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, Shelby. You are rather naïve, are you? I'm talking about you and dashing Craig Fenson."

"You mean . . . **the** Craig Fenson?"

"The new Phantom of the Opera, as they say on the West End. The man with the talent of Dick Van Dyke according to Journal Star. Not to mention with looks of Leonardo Dicaprio if I do say so myself. And he's mine. So, don't you dare think about taking him."

"Wait. You think that we're . . . Oh, no! No, no, no, no, no! H-H-He's just my audition partner."

"You keep telling yourself that. Oh well, it doesn't matter anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, you didn't hear? I was cast as Golde, the wife of Tevye."

"But auditions are on Saturday!"

"You get your leads your way and I get mine my way."

"How? Cheating?"

"You'll be sorry! Once Craig becomes Tevye, he'll be too busy with me and not to you."

"How do you know he'll get the part? What if he gets something else?"

"Ha! With a voice like that, he's sure to get the lead. Face it, Shelby. Your world with Craig Fenson is only a fantasy. Beside, who would want a single, lonely, desperate woman like yourself anyway?"

"I've had just enough of you."

"That makes the both of us. Enjoy your fairytale . . . while it lasts. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Darcy walks out of the theater, leaving Shelby alone on stage.

Man, how much she hates that woman! Always dragging her down and being a 'meanie' to everyone, especially her. What did Shelby do wrong? Doing her best, probably. But Craig Fenson? She didn't know what she was getting herself into. She just wanted to talk to him! How is she going to get out of this one? There's only one person to ask . . .

* * *

"CRAIG FENSON?" Alex screams on the phone, "You're auditioning with CRAIG FENSON?"

"I don't know he was the Craig Fenson!" Shelby confesses, "I just thought he was some nice guy. And a handsome one at that."

"Ohhhh, Shelby! Girl, you got feelings for him!"

"Oh, no. Not you, too."

"Wait. What do you mean?"

"Darcy DeVil saw us together and though I was taking him away from her. I swear she's always trying to destroy me or something."

"Well, technically, she is. And beside, who wouldn't want a guy like Craig. He's hot as fire."

"No kidding," Shelby grins a little, "He was sweet. And his eyes are like sapphires that sparkle in the light. And his smile! Oh, you should have been there, Alex."

"Sounds like you like him. Or better yet, **love** him."

"No, I don't. We're only partners."

"I could be more than that."

Shelby sighs. "Alex, get real. He's this big star and I'm just . . ." She pauses and decides not to answer. She quickly changes the subject. "So, when are you coming over to watch Rachel?"

"Actually, I needed to tell you that I can't watch Rachel tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I have dance routines to teach for the production of Cats. People dancing in fur-covered leotards, it can't get any weirder than that. Can she go to work with you?"

"Yes but-"

"OH! Got to go! Anastasia is playing on ABC!"

"But I-"

"Thanks, Shel. Love you bunches. Bye!"

"Wait, I-Hello? Hello!" Alex quickly hangs up before Shelby could finish. She groans as she sets down the phone. "I have to meet Craig tomorrow to practice our duet."

Shelby can only think of two things that might happen: Rachel loves him or hates him. But whatever happens, Rachel always comes first. It's been that way since the beginning and it's not going to change now.


	10. Somewhere

**Golden Stars**

**Chapter 10**

The next day, of course, Alex can't watch Rachel, so Shelby has no choice than to bring her to work. Les Mes rehearsal go by as usual. She performs On My Own once and Rachel enjoys every second of it. Who would blame her? Finally, the clock strikes noon: lunch time. Everyone in the theater leaves for their hour long break. All, but the Corcorans. They're still on stage by the piano.

"So, where are we having lunch at?" Rachel asks her mother, "Can we get dessert too?"

"Sorry, Rachel. We're not going out for lunch today."

"But why not?"

"I'm meeting someone very soon."

"Who?"

"A friend."

"Do I know them?"

"No. Not yet."

"When will they be here?"

"He should be here any minute now," Shelby looks at her watch, "And I want you to be on your best behavior."

"Okay, I will," Shelby is happy to hear that. Rachel looks at the piano. "Mommy, may we sing a song?"

Shelby looks at the clock; he could show up anytime. But she looks at Rachel: she's giving her the Mommy-pretty-please-let-me-do-whatever-I-want-to-do look. "What song do you want to sing?" Rachel smiles and runs to her backpack, grabbing her folder of music. She takes that thing with her wherever she goes, so she can practice. She pulls out a song and hands it to Shelby. "Somewhere from West Side Story."

"Your first show!"

"It's been a while, but why not?" Shelby turns off stage, "Hey, Rob? Can you play a song on the piano for me?"

Moments later, Rob comes on stage and sits at the piano. Shelby and Rachel are just about ready to sing their song. All of the sudden, the doors open and Craig walks in.

"Shelby!"

"Craig!" Shelby walks away from the piano, leaving Rachel wondering who her mother's new friend is. "You here."

"Sorry I'm late. I couldn't get a taxi."

"Welcome to New York," Shelby chuckles as they share a hug.

"So, did I miss anything?"

"Who's he, Mommy?" Rachel runs up to Shelby's side.

"Uh, Craig," Shelby steps in front of Rachel, "This is my daughter, Rachel. Sweetie, this is Craig Fenson. He's going to audition with me for Fiddler of the Roof."

"Hey, Rachel. How are you doing?" He holds out his hand.

Rachel gives him a unsure look. Shelby clears her throat. "Rachel, please say hello to Craig."

The six year old looks at Shelby and then at Craig. She shakes his hand. "Hello."

"It's nice to meet you, Rachel."

Rachel can okay say one thing: "Okay."

He turns to Shelby. "She's cute."

Shelby smiles nervously. "So, um . . . should we get started?"

"What about our song?" Rachel asks her.

"You were about to sing a song?"

"Well, we can do it another time."

"But I want to sing it now," Rachel pouts.

Craig looks into the little girl's eyes; thinking it's the cutest thing he has ever thing. He can't see a child like her sad. "Actually, I just came for vocal lessons and I need to rest my voice. In the meantime, you can sing your song?"

"Oh, no, really. We don't-"

"It's okay. I like to hear it, anyway."

"Really?" Craig nods. She turns to Rachel, "All right, Rachel. Let's show Mr. Fenson what a Corcoran can do."

Rachel hurries up on stage as Shelby gives Craig a wink. He takes a seat in the audience as Shelby cues Rod to play the music. Rachel and Shelby are on opposite sides on the stage. Lights dim as the song starts.

Rachel:  
_There's a place for us,  
Somewhere a place for us.  
Peace and quiet and open air  
Wait for us  
Somewhere._

Shelby:  
_There's a time for us,  
Some day a time for us,  
Time together with time to spare,  
Time to look, time to care,  
Some day!_

Rachel:  
_Somewhere.  
We'll find a new way of living,_

Shelby:  
_We'll find a way of forgiving  
Somewhere . . ._

Both:  
_There's a place for us,  
A time and place for us.  
Hold my hand and we're halfway there.  
Hold my hand and I'll take you there  
Somehow,  
Some day,_

_Somewhere . . ._

The sound of clapping comes from Craig, who seems very pleased with their performance.

"Bravo, ladies. Brava."

"Thank you."

"You know, there are children in Fiddler on the Roof. Maybe Rachel can try out, too."

"But she doesn't have anyone to try out with. Doesn't she need a partner?"

"Only adults have to sing with a partner. Kids under the age of 13 only have to sing things like the Alphabet Song or Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star. Something simple."

"How about it, Rach. You want to?"

"Yes, please!"

Both grown-ups laugh with the child. Then, Craig's watch beeps. "Oh. My lunch break is up. I need to get going."

Shelby can't believe; they were supposed to be practicing for their audition, but instead she was singing with her daughter. "Craig, I am so sorry for wasting your time. We should have been working on the duet and I greatly apologize. Maybe I can come earlier tomorrow and-"

"How about dinner?"

"Dinner?"

"Tonight at seven. Are you free?"

Oh god! He's asking her to dinner. And they've only known each other for two days! What does she say? What does she do? He's such a nice guy. How can she turn him down?

"Yes, I am."

"Great, I'll see you then. Bye Rachel."

Rachel only waves as he walks out of the theater. When he leaves, she gives her mother a glare. Shelby knows with that look she's in trouble.

"What?"

* * *

Later that night at their apartment, Shelby is getting ready for dinner with Alex and Rachel helping her out. Rachel is trying to talk to her mother while Alex is watching T.V.

"Mommy! You can't go!" Rachel tells her while sitting on the bed.

"And why is that?"

"Because he's . . . clean."

Shelby holds up two dresses: one red, one black. "Yes, Rachel. He's a gentlemen. Which one: red or black?"

"Red."

"Black makes you sexy!"

"Thank you, Alex!" Shelby walks over to her dresser and goes through her jewelry.

Rachel thinks quickly. "But he's also . . . tall."

"Yes, I know. Hoops or Diamonds?"

"Hoops."

"Diamonds are the thing, Shelby!" Alex yells from the living room.

"Got it! Rachel, I think you just being silly."

"I am not silly!" Rachel walks over to Shelby, "I'm just don't like him."

"What's wrong with him?" Rachel shrugs as Shelby pulls out two pairs of shoes, "Heels or Flats."

"Flats."

Alex pokes her head into the bedroom. "If you want my opinion, I go with the heels. I like to think of them as something that says. 'Hey. Hey, handsome. Why don't you come over here because I'm a woman and I can hardly walk in these shoes because they really hurt my feet. Then again, I can come over there and give you a nice, warm blow-"

"ALEX!" Shelby stops her, "I think I'm good."

Alex disappears as Rachel turns to Shelby confused. "What was she talking about?"

"Uh, I'll tell you later. When you're older or 30," She returns to the conversation, "Anyway, why don't you like Craig?"

"Because I don't."

"That's not a good reason. Rachel, you can be honest with me. Just tell me the truth."

There is a moment of silence before Rachel speaks. "I'm afraid you'll leave me."

"What?" Shelby sits on the bed with her, "Rachel, I would never do that. There isn't a reason why I would. He's just a nice guy who has offered me dinner. We'll eat, chat, and before you know it, I'll be home in time to tug you in and say goodnight. From there on out, we'll be nothing but good old friends. But most importantly, I will never leave you." She kisses her on the head. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to get dress." She walks out of the room and head for the bathroom to change into her outfit.

Rachel feels a little better now about her mom's friend. She knows her mother can keep her word. She had never broke a promise yet.


	11. Don't Go Breaking My Heart

**Golden Stars**

**Chapter 11**

The evening grows darker as the street lamps light up the night. The stars twinkle and sparkle in the sky: just like Craig's eyes. Shelby cannot take her brown eyes off of his navy blue. Wow, he is so cute! It's hard for her to focus on the conversation that they're having. On the other hand, she likes to hear his voice.

"So on opening night of Phantom, I realized I couldn't find my shoes and I was about to go on. There, I just decided to go barefoot for the whole act because I didn't have time to look for them. Oh, the director was not happy. Just then, the stage manager found them and when I went off stage, he said "Craig, your face is ugly enough! You don't want people to smell your stinky feet!"

Shelby just burst out laughing. "That's horrible!"

"It's sad, but true," Craig combs his head with his hand, "Well, enough about me. How about you?"

"Me? Well, I don't know what there is to talk about. I was born and raised here in New York. Never left the state. I love LOVE Broadway ever since I was a little girl."

"Are you a Barbra Streisand fan?"

"Rachel and I are HUGE fans. Every chance we get, we will pop in one of her CDs and crack it up so loud we get compliances from the entire building."

"You have an adorable daughter, Shelby. Wish my wife and I had kids?"

"You're married?" Shelby asks nervously.

"I was, but we just filed our divorce a few months ago."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. It's just one of the things that wasn't meant to be, you know?" Shelby nods, "What about you? You married?"

"Oh, no. I've never been married."

Craig thinks for a moment. "I hate to be rude, bu did the father left?"

Shelby stops. "They somewhat did."

"They?"

Oh, no! She said too much! Then again, if she wants to at least be friends with this man, she might as well tell him the truth. "I was a surrogate mother," She's afraid to go on, but she does anyway, "There were these two men who wanted a child, so I volunteered to . . .well, carry Rachel. As time when by, I started to bond with her. But I knew there was no way of breaking the deal because I already signed a contract. Then when Rachel was born, I never got to hold her before they took her to the fathers. That's when I knew I made a horrible mistake. But then, magicall they gave her back. I became her mother: it was the greatest feeling. Now, six years later, she's healthy, happ couldn't ask for more."

"You really love her, do you?"

"She's my little girl, why wouldn't I?"

Craig smiles. "You have a heart of gold. I like that. And u can kinda relate to your story."

"Really? How?"

"My birth mother was 16 when she had me. She knew she was too young to raise me, plus my father left her, so she thought it was best to put me up for adoption. The couple was very nice and kind to me: they practically spoiled me. But I never meet my mother and to this day, I wonder if she ever loved me."

"I'm sure she did. She probably wanted you to have a better life. She loved you so much that she wanted what was best for you."

"You think so?" Shelby nods with a smile.

They stare at each other for a moment, but then they turn away. The moment grows awkward.

"So, um . . ."

"Ye What time is it?"

Craig looks at his watch. "It's 9:13."

"Oh, my gosh! I almost forgot! I have to put Rachel to bed."

"I can help you get a ride."

"Don't worry, I got it. Taxi!" A yellow taxi pulls up at the sidewalk. There, Shelby opens the door. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Hang on! Wait!" Shelby turns to him. "Thank yo for understanding me."

All she can do is smile and blush a little. She gets in the taxi and waves a goodbye. Craig waves back as the car pulls away. He's quite fond of her: he like her personality. He walks away down the street alone.

* * *

"Okay! Let's see who's up next," The director of Fiddler on the Roof looks through the audition forms. "Craig Fenson and Shelby Corcoran! Whenever you're ready."

The music of Don't Go Breaking My Heart starts playing. Rachel is sitting with a group of people in the back of the room. Craig comes out, then Shelby.

_Craig: Don't go breaking my heart_

_Shelby: I couldn't if I tried _

_Craig: Oh Honey if I get restless _

_Shelby: Baby you're not that kind_

_Craig: Don't go breaking my heart_

_Shelby: You take the weight off me _

_Craig: Oh Honey when you knock on my door_

_Shelby: Oooh I gave you my key_

When the chorus comes, Darcy is walking down the hall. Then, she peeks into the room where Craig and Shelby are singing in. Her mouth drops when she sees them together.

_Both: Nobody knows it_

_Craig: When I was down_

_Shelby: I was your clown_

_Both: Nobody knows it_

_Craig: But right from the start_

_Shelby: I gave you my heart  
Oo gave you my heart_

Craig: Don't go breaking my heart

_Shelby: I won't go breaking your heart_

_Craig: Don't go breaking my,_

_Both: Don't go breaking my,  
Don't go breaking my heart_

_Shelby: Don't go breaking my_

_Both: Don't go breaking my heart  
_  
_Ooohhh... Yeah_

Applause comes from everyone in the room, except for Darcy, who is just furious. The Director hushes everyone so he may speak.

"That was quite a performance. Craig, I like you and your voice. But you Shelby," She waits for an answer, "I like you more. Your personality just sticks out to me."

"Same," Craig whispers to himself.

"In fact," the director continues, "I think we've found our Motel and Tzeitel."

Shelby and Craig looks at one another and back to the director. "But that mean we'll be workin together."

"That's correct. Congrats, you two. Welcome to the cast of Fiddler on the Roof!"

Shelby jumps with joy and hugs Craig. "We did it, Craig! We made it!" When she realizes what she's doing, she breaks apart and straights herself. "I mean, nice work." They shake hands. So awkward.

Rachel looks at them with confusion, but forgets about it when the director turns to her. "All right, sweet cheeks. You're up."

"Of course," Rachel hurries over to the piano to sing her ABC's. Shelby and Craig exchanges a smile. The chapter ends with Darcy breaking her pencil with all her anger.


	12. Too Fast, Too Soon

**Golden Stars**

**Chapter 12**

A few nights later in Alex's apartment, her phone rings. She answers it knowing who it is.

"Hey, Shelby. Congratulations on making Fiddler on the Roof. Oh, and Rachel too. Wow! I'm looking at the cast list and these characters have weird names!"

"How did you get the cast list?"

"Rachel got me a copy," Alex looks at the list with disgust, "Ugh! Darcy is Golde."

"I know. But that's not why I'm calling."

"You're going to tell me that Craig is your co-star."

"Yes, that too, and-"

"HE PROPOSED TO YOU AND YOU SAID YES?"

"What?"

"Oh! Can I be the maid of honor? And can the wedding be in Hawaii? I've always wanted to go to Hawaii."

"No!"

"Okay, the wedding can be here if it makes you happy."

"There is no wedding!"

"Ohhhh. So, you're eloping."

"Alex, Rachel's starting kindergarten tomorrow."

Alex gasps. "Awww. She is? That is too cute. Oh, I remember when she was just a wittle baby. She was so tiny back then. My god! I can't believe how fast the years go by."

"Yeah. Time flies," Shelby said sadly.

"Oh, Shelby. It's going to be okay. I mean, it's not like she's leaving forever."

"I know, but . . . she's my baby. Not to mention, my only baby. Now, she's starting school? Alex, she's like a grown up now."

"She's six."

"Still!"

"Shelby, you knew this day was coming. Soon, she'll be in middle school, then high school, and after that she'll be off to college. Then, she'll be-"

"WE'RE NOT HELPING!" Shelby hangs up the phone and takes a deep breath.

She can't believe it. Her little girl is starting kindergarten tomorrow. But what can she do about it? Rachel needs a good education as any other child needs. It's too soon. But Shelby just needs to suck it up and deal with it. She needs to let her daughter grow up.

* * *

The next day early in the morning, Shelby walks Rachel to the bus stop. It's not that far from their apartment: only a few blocks away. Shelby makes sure Rachel has everything she needs for her first day.

"Okay, so you have your backpack?"

"Yep."

"Your folders, your notebooks, your lunch?"

"Mommy, it's only a half day."

"Oh! Right. I knew that," Shelby clears her throat, "The bus should be here any minute." She checks her watch, feeling so anxious and nervous inside. "Okay, Rachel. Don't forget, I'll come get you at noon. I'll be right here waiting for you. But if you need to come home early, and I mean if you desperately need to come home, just go to the office and-"

"Mommy! I'll be fine."

"All right," Just then, the school bus comes around the corner of the street, "Oh! There's the bus. Now, you be good and have a great day." She kisses her daughter on the head.

"Thanks, Mommy." The bus stops in front of them. The doors open and Rachel steps in.

"I love you!"

"I love you, too!" Rachel takes her seat as the door close. At the window, she waves at Shelby.

Shelby waves back as the bus pulls away. When the bus turns off the street, she turns away, trying to hold her tears. "Save the tears for the stage . . . well, maybe let one fall."

* * *

The clock ticks and then tocks later that morning. Shelby has the day off, so she's staying home, waiting for Rachel to come home from school. She looks at the clock: 9:05 A.M. Crap! Three more hours. She is sitting on the couch with Sammy napping next to her.

"You don't think the bus broke down on the way to school, right?" Sammy gives her a look, "Yeah, me neither." Suddenly, there's a knock at her door. She jumps. "Rachel? Hang on, I'm coming!" She races to the door and opens it. But it's not Rachel, it's . . . "Craig?"

"Morning, Shelby."

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were Rachel."

"Is she not here?"

"No. She's at school. It's her first day of kindergarten."

"Really? That must be exciting."

"Not really," She softly tells herself, "Why won't you come in?"

"Oh, thank you," he enters the apartment and looks around, "Nice place you got here."

"Thanks," Shelby closes the door, "So, what brings you here?" There, Sammy starts barking at Craig. He begins to tug on his shoe laces. "Sammy! That's not how we treat guests!"

"That's okay. I hate these shoes anyway," He bends down and pets the dog, "Hey, buddy. How are you?" Sammy licks him on the cheek.

Shelby giggles. "He seems to like you."

"Well, I like him, too," Craig stands by up, "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about outside rehearsals. Since we're Motel and Tzeitel, I thought we should spend more time together. To get the feel of our characters."

"Oh, yes. Of course. Would you like a drink? I have tea in the kitchen."

"That would be nice. Thank you."

Shelby goes to the kitchen as Craig takes a seat on the couch. On the coffee table, he spots a pile of pictures: the one on top is a picture of Shelby holding Rachel as a newborn. He goes through some more pictures, showing him Rachel's first steps, first bath, first of everything! Craig smiles when he gets to the picture of Rachel and Shelby at Annie. When he hears Shelby's footsteps, he puts the pictures down and pretends he wasn't looking through them.

"I hope you don't mind honey in yours." Shelby hands him a mug.

"Oh, no. I don't mind. Thank you." He takes a sip of his tea.

"So, I'm free on Wednesdays. Once Les Mes is over, I'll have more time to-"

"Um, Shelby. There's a reason I came over," Craig sets his mug on the table, "I want to spend more time together, but not for the musical. I know we just met, but I want to spend time with you so that I can get to know you better. Maybe, if you want, we can even start-"

"Dating?" Craig nods. Shelby is shocked! He wants to get to know her. To date her even! This is all coming too fast. First, Rachel and her first day of school, now . . . Wait! Rachel! She doesn't want to bring her into a relationship now. She's definitely not ready for one yet. "Craig, you are a really nice guy, but . . . I need to think about it first."

"I understand, but if you need anything, here's my number," He hands her a card with his number on it, "Practices are at Tuesday and Thursday nights at seven."

"Okay."

"I'll see you later then," He gets up and walks to the door, but before he leaves, he turns to Shelby, "Please . . . think about it." Just all that, he's gone.

Shelby will think about dating Craig, but Rachel needs to know. She needs to be involved when it comes with making decisions.

* * *

That night, Rachel is in her pajamas, tucking her dolls into bed. By the looks of her face, she had a good day. Let's hope Shelby doesn't ruin her happy mood.

"Hey, baby? Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure."

Shelby takes Rachel's hand and sits on bed with her. She takes a deep breath. "Rachel, you remember Craig, right?" Rachel nods, "Well, he came over today and asked if . . . I wanted to date him."

"Date?"

"It's when two people do stuff together: have dinner, go see a movie, and things like that. They spend time together."

"What did you say?"

"I told him I would think about it. But really, I wanted to talk to you about it. Now, I know you're not comfortable about him around me, but I just want you to know that no matter what happens, I'll always love you."

Rachel hugs her mother. "You promise you won't forget about me?"

"I promise with all my heart," She holds her tight, "So, you'll be okay?"

Rachel nods. "Yeah. I guess"

Shelby chuckles. "That's my big girl," She kisses her on the cheek, "Now, get some sleep. It's been a long day." She tucks her daughter in bed and turns off her lamp. "Good night, Rachel."

"Night, Mommy," Rachel lays her head on her pillow and closes her eyes.

Shelby closes the door behind her as she leaves the room. Then, she walks over to the phone the card Craig gave her. She dials the numbers and waits for him to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Craig. It's Shelby."

"Shelby? Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just wanted to talk about those 'outside rehearsals' . . ."


	13. Trusting Men

**Golden Stars**

**Chapter 13**

In a musical production, you got a lot of people who have important jobs. You have the cast of actors to act, the stage crew setting up the stage and the lighting, and of course the director to keep it all together and hopes not to have high blood pressure. But with every great show, there is a choreographer: the one with the right moves, the one who can the dancers grooving and guess who gets the job? You guess it: Alex!

"5, 6, 7, 8! Step, kick! Step, kick! And turn around!" Alex says as she repeats the moves, "Great job! Now, from the top of the song. Have fun and look up you're somewhat drunk for this scene is set in a tavern. But not too drunk: this is a family-friendly show." She walks over to Shelby. "Thanks for getting me the job. Then again, I'm still having nightmares from Cats." She lets out a shiver.

"No problem. And the choreography looks great."

"Thanks," Alex turns to the dancers, "Hey, you! Point those toes!" She walks away.

Soon after, Craig comes over to Shelby's side. "Hey."

"Hey, how are you?"

"Eh. All right, I guess. Did you bring Rachel?"

"Yeah, she's coloring over there," Shelby points in the audience where Rachel is seating in one of the chairs coloring in a coloring book.

"How is she taking us dating?"

"She's doing okay. She isn't use to a guy with me so much."

"Ah! I see. Does she hate me?"

"No! No. She just . . . doesn't like you as much as I do."

Craig looks at Rachel. "Maybe I should go talk to her."

Shelby stammers. "Umm. I-I-I don't think that's a good idea."

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Shelby shakes her head. He looks around and then spots a guitar. He smiles. "I have another idea."

He walks over and picks up the guitar. Then, he walks down to the audience without Rachel noticing him. He plays a few chords, strumming the strings so loud it gets the little girl's attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I scare you?"

"No. Now, let me alone." Rachel returns to her coloring book.

"Actually, I came over here to ask for your help."

"My help? Why?"

"Well, I need to fix my strings so that I can play the right chords."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Simple. Just put your finger here," He set one of her tiny fingers on one of the strings, "There you go. Now, let me just adjust this. And . . ." Once he turns the nob, he strums the chords. "That's a E. Now, put your finger here," Again, he places her finger where he wants her to put it and plays another chord. "And that is a C."

"You play guitar?"

"Yep, for a long time. I think I started when I was about your age."

"I don't play an instrument, but I started singing when I was three."

"Really? That's very impressive."

"Thank you."

Shelby can't believe what she is seeing. Her daughter is talking to her boyfriend! And they're smiling! She must be seeing things. Nope, she's not. What she's seeing his real . . . and kinda sweet.

"What are you coloring there?"

"A dog."

"A dog? You know, your mother told me that you guys have a dog."

"Yep. He's name is Sammy."

"Mind if I color a picture?"

"Sure. You can have an elephant," Rachel tears a picture out of her book and hands it to Craig. He grabs a crayon and starts coloring. "Do you have any pets?"

"No, I don't. It's just me."

"But don't you get lonely?"

"Well, sometimes, but I have friends here at the theater, your mother too."

"Yeah," Rachel sighs, "My mom." She looks away.

Shelby bits her lip in worry. Craig scoots closer to Rachel. "Rachel, your mother still cares about you . . . so do I."

Rachel turns to Craig. "You do?"

"Of course. I wouldn't let any bad happen to both of you."

"You mean it? Truly?" Craig nods.

"Hey, guys," Shelby comes over and sits by Rachel, "I'm sorry. Am I interrupting anything?"

"We're coloring, Mommy,"

"Oh, are you? Well, that's a beautiful dog, baby. And Craig" She looks over at Craig's picture, "Nice blue elephant."

"Thanks."

At that moment, a stage hand comes on stage. "Hey, Craig! Shelby! The director wants to see you, too."

"We'll be there in a minute!" Shelby turns to Rachel, "Okay, Rachel. We'll be back soon. Stay here, okay?"

"Okay."

The couple stand up and walk away. When they're out of Rachel's sight, Shelby kisses Craig on the cheek. "Thank you." Craig smiles as they wrap their arms together.

But in the dark part of the theater, two eyes watches in anger as Shelby and Craig walk out. Then, those eyes turn to Rachel, who continues with her coloring. They move in, creaking behind her and not making a sound. Suddenly . . .

"Rachel, darling!"

"Darcy?" Rachel turns around to find Darcy Dillson right behind her, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Rachel, dear. I feel absolutely horrible about what I said last time and I want to apologize for my awful behavior."

"Really? Y-You're sorry?"

"Why yes! And to show my forgiveness, I want to give you a little tip."

"What's that?"

"Don't trust that man," Darcy just says it.

"Who? Craig? But . . . he's nice."

Darcy starts laughing. "Oh, Rachel. You are too much. That's how they always act before going for the kill," Rachel gives her a confused look, "Darling, men cannot be trusted."

"They can't?"

"Of course! It's always the same thing. They start off as sweet, kind, romantic gentlemen and then-BAM! They turn into these rude, disgusting, slide dogs you would ever face in your life! You get the picture?" Rachel shakes her head, "Here, let me put it in a way you'll understand. Hit it!"

The lights go out. A spotlight shines on Rachel as a jazzy tune plays in the darkness. Darcy comes in.** (This is from my little brother who loves this movie!)**

_He's a tramp_

_But they love him_

_Break a new heart_

_Everyday_

_He's a tramp_

_They adore him_

_And I only hope he stays that way_

_He's a tramp_

_He's a scoundrel_

_He's a rounder_

_He's a cad_

_He's a tramp_

_But I love him_

_Yes, even I have got it pretty bad_

_You can never tell when he'll show up_

_He gives you plenty of trouble_

_I guess he's just a no count pup_

_But I wish that he were double_

_He's a tramp_

_He's a rover_

_And there's nothing more to say_

_If he's a tramp, he's a good one_

_And I wish that I can travel his way_

_Wish that I can travel his way_

_Wish that I can travel his way . . ._

Lights come back on as Darcy strikes a pose at the end of her song. "So, you get it now?"

"No!" Rachel backs away, "It can't be true! He would never act that way."

"How do you know? Did mommy tell you that?"

"My mom would never lie to me! Never!"

"Oh, I wouldn't too sure about that."

"What do you mean?"

"Okay, how can I say this nicely? . . . She's under his spell. The spell of true love. If this keeps up, she's going to leave you."

"I don't believe you!"

"Suit yourself. But don't say I didn't warn you . . . in a marvelous and spectacular musical number if I do say so myself. Well, I must go. But remember what I said . . .never to be trusted." Darcy walks away, smiling ever so wickedly.

Rachel can't believe it. She doesn't want to. Her mother would never, EVER lie to her. She just wouldn't. But what if she does? What if Darcy is right? Then there's no one trust.


	14. Alex the Cook

**Golden Stars**

**Chapter 14**

One night, Alex is watching Rachel while Shelby is at dress rehearsal for Les Miserables. She is in the kitchen while Rachel is playing in the living room.

"Hey, Rachel? Where's the frying pan?"

"In the cabinet by the . . . fridge?" Rachel turns around to see her babysitter in a chef's hat and apron, "Umm, what are you doing?"

"Well, I've been thinking: I'm 29 years old and I should been able to cook. I mean, I can always have fast food all the time, so tonight I am making dinner tonight!"

With that, Rachel burst out laughing, but when Alex gives her a harsh look, she stops. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were serious."

"Like mother, like daughter."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Anyway, you're going to be my taste tester. How does that sound?"

"Terrifying."

"THEN LET'S DO IT! I'm going to make grill cheese sandwiches!" Alex turns on the stove and places the frying pan on top. "Rachel, would you please get me the cheese?"

"Okay," Rachel walks over to the fridge and grabs the cheese slices, "Alex? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, kiddo. What's on your mind?"

"I was wondering if my mom is. . . honest."

Alex places the sandwiches on the frying pan. "Of course, she is. Why ask such a question?"

Rachel can't tell her about Darcy and what she told her. She has to make an excuse, but then she would be lying. Well, it would be somewhat true. "Umm . . . today at school, someone taught us about honesty and how lying is wrong. Right?"

"Yeah, lying is wrong," Alex thinks for a moment, "Well, your mom never lies," Rachel sighs in relief, "But there was this one time at prom when she told that my dress was the most beautiful thing, but really it was my aunt's dress from the 60's. She eventually told me the truth."

"Were you mad?"

"I was a little, but then I realized that she only lied because she didn't want to hurt my feelings. She was only trying to be a good friend. Look, there are two reasons why people lie: because they need to or they want to."

"Why would they want to?"

"I don't know. Maybe just to destroy other people's lives because they are nothing but cold hearted, SOUL CRUSHING, good for nothing demons who just want to take your heart and SQEEZE the living life out of it and tear it into MILLIONS of pieces!" Alex breathes heavily as Rachel looks at her frighten. "Sorry. Got carried away."

"My mom isn't like that, is she?"

"What? No! She would never do that."

"That's what I said," Rachel tells aside.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

Alex sighs as she looks back at the good old days of her childhood. "You know what, Rachel? I don't think Shelby and I told you about how we met. You see, we met in kindergarten, so about your age! Anyway, I was just playing with some building blocks when all of a sudden; your mom came over with this nice smile and says . . ."

"THERE'S A FIRE!" Rachel screams.

"Oh! Yeah! That's from 8th grade! Shelby and I were lab partners and"

"NO! Really! There's a fire right behind you!"

Alex turns around and sees the stove in on fire. She must have not been pay attention to the sandwiches. She starts to panic. "Okay! Okay! No one panic! No one panic! This isn't the prefect time to panic!"

"But you're panicking!"

"YOU KNOW!" Alex cries.

"Quick! The fire extinguisher is underneath the sink!"

Alex opens the cabinet and pulls out the fire extinguisher. She looks at it confused on what to do. "How do I use this thing?"

"Pull the tab thingy!"

"WHAT TAB THINGY?"

"Oh, let me!" Rachel grabs the fire extinguisher and pulls the tab on top. She aims the hose to the fire and squeezes the handle: shooting out white foam. It covers the entire kitchen, but luckily the fire goes out. Rachel and Alex take a moment to catch their breath. "Well, so much for dinner."

"Hey, this fire just reminded me of something."

"What's that?"

"The real reason why I'm living in the same building as your mother's."

"It is because you burn stuff?"

"Nope! She's a great cook," Rachel giggles a little, "How about I order some pizza?"

"Good idea," She set the fire extinguisher down and walks out of the kitchen with Alex, "Do you think Mommy will be mad?"

"Now, Rachel. You just leave all of that to me. Besides, I'm sure she's going to be THAT mad."

* * *

"I can't believe you set my kitchen on fire!" Shelby picks up the burnt frying pan later that night.

"I was trying to cook."

"Cook what? A MESS?"

"Actually, I was going for grilled-cheese sandwiches."

"And did that work out for you?"

"Well, I was doing all right at first, but then I got side tracked. I tend to do that a lot."

"You think?" Shelby puts the pan in the sink, "At least you and Rachel are fine."

"So, how was dress rehearsal?"

"That was fine."

"I can't wait to see the show this weekend. Is Craig coming?"

"Yeah, I got him a ticket. He's going to be seating with you two in the third row."

"That's tight. You think Rachel won't mind that?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine with it."

"She told me that at school she's learning about honesty."

"Really?" Alex nods, "That explains it."

"What are you talking about?"

"A few days ago, Rachel was talking to Craig and they were have a great time. I mean, they were smiling and laughing. It was so cute."

"Looks like she's learning to truth him."

"Yeah," Shelby smiles, "I guess so. I think she's finally getting it."

Just then, the phone rings. Shelby answers it. "Hello? . . . Hey! . . . No, I'm not busy tomorrow. Why?"


	15. The Fight

**Golden Stars**

**Chapter 15**

Pacing back and forth, Shelby walks across the stage. She is repeatedly checking her watch and looking at the clock numerous of times since she's been here. Suddenly, she hears the sound of the doors opening and footsteps approaching. Shelby smiles as Craig enters with a boom box in his hand and a picnic basket in the other.

"Good morning, Shelby."

"Morning. I thought we were going out for lunch."

"Feels kinda boring: just having lunch at the same restaurant. I figured we do something a little different this time." He holds up the basket. "Shall we?"

Shelby helps set the picnic, placing a blanket on stage and spreading out the food. The lights are just right as they shine down on the couple. Craig brought a bottle of wine for the occasion. He pours some into two wine glasses and hands one of Shelby. They raise them up.

"To you and your performance tomorrow."

"Also, to Rachel and you too." They make a toast and take a sip of their wine. "I have to say, I like this. It's romantic."

"It's nice to try something new," Shelby nods, "Are you ready for Les Mes?"

"I'm a little nervous."

"Why are you nervous?"

"Well, I guess it's the pressure. You know, having a lead in a well-known musical. It's kinda stressful."

"You don't have to be stress. You'll be great, I know you will. But if you still feel stressed, I think I know the cure." Craig gets up and walks over to his boom box. He presses play and the song True Colors starts playing. He gives Shelby a grin. She knows what Craig wants to do, but she quickly backs away.

"Oh, no! No, no, no. I don't dance. Especially to a Cyndi Lauper song."

"Ah, come on. You got to loosen up. Have a little fun," Craig turns her head at him; "I got your back."

He set her hands on the position of a waltz. Shelby takes a big gulp and exhales. They start to move their feet in a 1-2-3 step as the song goes on. Their eyes are lock on each other. At first, it starts off slow, then when Shelby is comfortable, it begins to speed up a bit. She looks down at her feet, making sure she's doing to steps right.

"I think . . . I think I'm getting it."

"It helps if you don't look at your feet. Just focus on me and I'll do the rest."

"I won't fall though."

"I promise."

Shelby smiles with confidences as they start glide across the stage during the chorus.

_But I see your true colors shining through_

_I see your true colors and that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let it show_

_Your true colors_

_True colors_

_Are beautiful like a rainbow_

* * *

Meanwhile at the bus stop, the school bus pulls over on the sidewalk and opens its doors, letting the children out. Rachel is the last one off the bus.

"You have great weekend, Rachel!"

"Thank you, Miss Smith!" Rachel gives the bus driver a wave as the bus drives away. She looks around her: Shelby normally picks her up after school, but she's not here. "Hmm. She must have forgotten that it's a half day today. She might be a work," Then, she gets an idea, "I should go and surprise her!" With excitement, she runs down the street.

* * *

Stilling waltzing on stage, Craig and Shelby seem to improve as the music plays on. They also look like they're having a great time. Finally, they start to slow down half way through the song. Shelby sighs as they stop.

"What's wrong?" Craig asks.

"Nothing, I'm just . . . a little dizzy. That's all."

"Think we should stop. Oh! Look! We have," Shelby laughs, "You're a great dancer."

"Thanks. You're not too bad yourself."

"Bet I'm the better dancer."

"Well, you're right on that. But just you wait next time." They lean in closer.

"So, does this beat going out for lunch?"

"Yep. And it's only getting better."

"How?"

"Just . . . watch." Shelby presses her lips on his as the chorus plays again. Craig pulls her closer to his chest, kissing her passionately.

At that very moment, Rachel comes in ready to see her mother, but gasps. Shelby and Craig are still kissing on stage. She can't believe her eyes! Darcy was right; Shelby did lie to her. She promised that she wouldn't forget about her, but broke that promise. Rachel couldn't be more furious in her whole life and at the same time, she was heart-broken. But she wasn't alone.

"I told you," Darcy speaks from the dark, "She's in his hands now."

"You were right, Darcy" Rachel starts crying in Darcy's arms and she doesn't mind at all!"

"There. There, child. It will be all right soon enough. Come, let me take you home." Darcy leads the little girl out of the theater looking back with a grin.

At last, Shelby and Craig break apart from their kiss. She looks at her watch and gasps. "Oh, crap!"

"What? What is it?"

"Rachel had a half day today! I totally forgot! I have to go!" She grabs her things and leaves, but comes back to give Craig one more kiss. "Thanks for the dance." She runs off stage with Craig shaking his head.

"What a woman."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Shelby hurries up to her apartment, praying that Rachel's there. She should; they don't live that far away from the bus stop. She's sure that her daughter's in there playing with her toys. Once she gets to her door, she unlocks the door and quickly gets inside. When she gets in the living room, Rachel is sitting on the couch.

"It's about time you got home," Rachel says bitterly.

"Oh, Rachel!" Shelby sighs in relief, "You're home. Listen, I am absolutely so sorry. I forgot you had a half day today."

"Of course, you did."

"Okay, I get it. I deserve the attitude, but we can just laugh about it and-"

"There's nothing funny about it, Mother!"

Uh, no. She's in trouble whenever Rachel refers to her as Mother. She walks over to the couch, but Rachel doesn't look at her. "Rachel, I didn't mean to forget. There's no need to make a fit about what happened today."

"Oh, really? Not even about what happened in the theater."

Shelby's eyes widen. "How did you-"

"I went there when I got off the bus because I wanted to surprise you. Guess I was the one surprised."

"Rachel, what happened in there was . . . it was nothing."

Rachel scoffs. "Sure it was."

"Don't you talk to me like that, young lady!"

"Darcy was right about him."

"Darcy? Rachel, I told you not to listen to her! She's is nothing but a selfish, cruel woman!"

"Well, maybe I should! At least, she tells me the truth."

"What are you talking about?"

"You lied to me. You broke your promise!"

"I would never lie to you."

"Then, how come I saw you kissing that dirty dog?" Sammy's head looks up in confusion on the word dog.

"Rachel, you do not call Craig that! And I told you, that kiss was nothing."

"You love him, do you?"

Shelby hesitates for a moment. "That . . . that is none of your concern!"

"Ah! I knew it! You're lying."

"THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH!" Shelby finally snaps, "If you don't lose the attitude, you won't go to Les Mes tomorrow night! And you also need to realize that the world doesn't evolve around you all the time!"

"Well, you need to realize that you're being as jerk!"

"Oh, me? A jerk? Please. Do you have any idea how hard it's been for me for the past six years? How much I've been through being a parent? For once, I have found someone who understands me and likes me for who I am. Why can't you let me have that?"

"Because I don't want you to."

"Well, you need to grow up and deal with it!" Rachel backs away a few steps, "I can see why your fathers didn't want you?"

"My fathers?"

Oh, shit! She said too much. What does she do now? What does she say? "You . . . You go straight to your room, now!"

Rachel glares at her mother before heading for her room, but before she does, she says one more thing. "I hate you, mom."

Shelby turns around as Rachel runs to her room. "Rachel. Rachel!" It's too late, Rachel shuts the door in her face.

She leans her ear against the door and hears the little girl crying softly on her bed. Oh, god! She is so mad at herself for what she said. She's about to knock on her door to try working things out, but she changes her mind. By now, Rachel doesn't want to see anyone, especially her. Shelby walks over to her bedroom and sits on her bed. She groans and brushes through her hair. Sammy enters her room.

"Don't tell me you're mad at me too," The dog walks out of the room, leaving Shelby alone. "No surprise. I would do the same thing." She looks down in shame and regret.


	16. On My Own

**Golden Stars**

**Chapter 16**

The opening night of Les Miserables! It's a full house tonight and everyone is pouring in the theater, taking their seats for the show. People are chatting to one another as they wait for the show to start. Backstage, the stage crew is getting the stage set with the big, red curtain covering for them. The cast is getting dress in their costumes and make-up on. The leads share a dressing room with another lead. Shelby is sharing one with the woman who is plays Cosette. She's a very nice girl in reality.

"Good luck out there, Shelby."

"You too," The woman leaves the room. Shelby continues to put on her blush, but when she looks in the mirror, she sighs sadly. She still feels horrible about the fight she had with Rachel yesterday. She can't focus with her on her mind. Knocking comes from the door. "Come in."

The door open and Craig comes in with a bouquet of roses in his hand. "Hey. I brought you this and-Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great."

"Shelby, please tell me."

She takes a deep breath. "Rachel saw us kissing and she got mad. We had a huge fight last night and now she hasn't been talking to me. What's worse is that she didn't want to come to the show?"

"What?"

"Yeah, I know. It's all because of me," she covers her face with her hand, "I was too hard on her."

"Hey, hey. Don't beat yourself up. I'm sure she just needs some time."

"You think she's ever going to speak to me again?"

"I'm sure the next time she sees you, she'll give you a great, big hug."

Shelby smiles. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up."

"Is she home alone?"

"No! Oh, heavens no. Alex volunteered to watch her."

"You got a good friend. I bet she's a great babysitter, huh?"

"Oh, yeah," She chuckles, "The best."

* * *

Back at the Corcoran household, Alex is watching T.V. with Sammy sleeping right next to her. She's flipping through the channels until she stops at one channel with one classic movie . . .

_I can show you the world_

"Finally! Something entertaining!" She turns to Rachel's bedroom door, "Rachel! Aladdin is on! And it's at my favorite part!" She doesn't hear a reply, "Rachel? Rach?" She walks over to the door and taps on it. The door opens slightly. "Rachel? Are you in here?" Alex looks around the bedroom; Rachel is nowhere in sight. "Oh, I see. You want to play hide and seek. Well, here I come. He, he." She begins to search the entire apartment, playing their little game. But as she searches, she can't find Rachel. She's trying to keep her cool. "Okay, Rachel! You win! You can come out now! Please? Rachel!" She goes back in Rachel's bedroom once more. "Okay, Alex. Calm down. You'll find her. I mean, it can't get any worse. Huh?" Under her foot, she spots a note. She grabs it and reads it. When she's done reading it, she makes a frighten face. "It. Just. Gotten. Worse!" Alex hurries over to the phone, dialing three numbers and waiting impatiently. Finally, someone answers. "Hello? Police? . . . I-I-I have a child missing . . . She ran away . . . I'm her babysitter . . . Yes, sir. I'll go get the mother. . . Thank you so much." She hangs up, "Okay, relax. I just need to go get Shelby and calmly say that Rachel ran away. I must not panic!"

**Two seconds later . . .**

"SHHHHEEEEEELLLLBBBBBYYYYY!" Alex screams as she rushes down the stairs and out of the building, heading for the theater.

* * *

Back at the show, Craig is sitting in the audience as they watch the musical. They are at the scene with the song, On My Own, is performed. Shelby, as Eponine, steps into the spotlight as the music starts.

_On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone, I walk with him till morning  
Without him  
I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me_

In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me for ever and forever

And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say, there's a way for us

I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone, the river's just a river  
Without him the world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers

I love him  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life I've only been pretending  
Without me his world will go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known!

I love him  
I love him  
I love him  
But only on my own.

The audience roars with applause, including Craig, but he looks at her eyes and can see she's sad inside. She walks off stage quickly. Once she's off, Shelby takes a breather. She's happy with her performance but she would be happier if Rachel is here to see her sing. So badly, she wants to leave to see her baby girl.

"We're sorry, you can't enter backstage."

"But I have to see Shelby. Shelby Corcoran? It's about her daughter! Please, let me in!"

Shelby sees Alex talking with the security guard at the door. She hurries over to set things right. "Wait! Wait! Let her in! She's my friend!"

"Told you!" Shelby pulls Alex in and takes her into her dressing room.

"Alex, what are you doing here? Where's Rachel?"

"Okay, before I tell you, promise me you won't freak out."

"I promise," Shelby says calmly.

"Rachel ran away."

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE?"

"You're freaking out!"

"Of course, I am! This is my DAUGHTER we're talking about!" She screams, "Are you sure she's gone?" Alex hands her the note she found on Rachel's floor. Shelby scans through the note briefly. _Goodbye for good, Rachel._ She make a worry look. "She's gone," she looks at Alex, "Did you call police?"

"Yes, they're starting a search party."

"And we'll join them. Come on!"

"But you can't just leave the show!" Shelby is already out of the room before Alex could finish. "Shelby!"

Shelby hurries over to Jon, the director, and taps on his shoulder. "Jon!" She whispers.

"Hey, Shelby. Great job on the song."

"Thanks, but I need my understudy."

"Why?"

"My daughter is missing and I need to find her. It's an emergency."

* * *

In the crowd, Craig watches the show, but in the scene he is watching, he notices something. Another woman is playing Eponine. Something must be wrong: she would never sent an understudy on purpose. He quietly exits the theater and heads back stage, there he stopped by security.

"Sorry, you can't enter back stage."

"Is Shelby Corcoran back there?"

"She just left the show. Said it was an emergency."

"Oh! Well, thank you." Craig walks away and heads for the exit.

This is unlike Shelby. She just doesn't leave a show for nothing. It must be about Rachel. She did have that worried look on her face. He should go to her place and see what the matter is. He stands outside to get a taxi. Just then, he spots a little figure on the other side of the street. She looks frighten and afraid, she enters an alley. Craig crosses the street and follows the little girl. "Hello? Hello, anyone here?" He walks down the alley with caution: this part of New York isn't the friendliest. All of a sudden, he hears whimpering. He peeks behind a dumper and sees . . . "Rachel!" The six year old wipes her tears away. "Rachel, what are you doing here?"

"Go away!"

"Rachel, your mother is worried sick about you."

"No, she's not. Now, leave me alone!"

"Shh! Rachel, you need to keep your voice down."

"I said to go away!" She goes back crying, but shivers.

"Rachel, you're cold. Here," Craig takes off his jacket and wraps it around Rachel.

"Give me your money!" A voice shouts. It's a thief with a gun pointing at Craig's head. "I said give me your money!"

Craig gets up on his feet slowly. Rachel closes her eyes. He points to his jacket pocket. "Am I?" The thief nods. Craig reaches his hand into his pocket and then stops.

"Come on! Let me have it!"

"If you insist," But Craig doesn't give him his wallet, he give the thief a WHAM with his elbow. Once the thief fall, Craig turns to Rachel. "Rachel! Run! Now!"

Rachel does as she is told and Craig is about to run, but the thief wraps his arm around Craig's neck, dragging him to the ground. With him out of the way, the thief goes for Rachel. "Now, I gotcha."

"CRAIG!"

"Leave her alone!" Craig comes up behind of the thief and brings him to the wall, away from the little girl.

Out of the blue, the sound of police sirens rings. "Shit! Police! Get off of me!" He shoves Craig into the wall, who hits his head, and runs towards Rachel. "Out of my way, brat!" He pushes Rachel to the ground. She lets out a scream.

"Rachel!" Craig runs to her side, "Are you all right?" Rachel nods, too scared to even speak.

"There she is!" A police man shouts. Lights from the police car shine on them. The car pulls into the alley, there two people come out: Shelby and Alex!

"Rachel!"

"Mommy!" Rachel runs into her mother's arms as Shelby hold her daughter tight. They both start crying.

"Rachel, I was so worry. I thought I lost you."

"Mommy, I'm so sorry."

"Sh. Sh. Sh. It's okay. I'm right here," Shelby says soothes. She notices Rachel wearing an oversize jacket and turns toward Craig. "Thank you."

"Happy to help," Craig says as he's catching his breath.

Shelby hears Rachel sniffle and feels her forehead. "Baby, you have a fever. Come on, let's go home."

All four of them get in the car and they drive out of the alley, heading for home.

* * *

Once they got home, Rachel is imminently put into bed. Shelby has taken her temperature: 100.8. Definitely a fever. She covers her daughter with an extra blanket so that she's warm. Alex brings in a tray with a bowl of soup that Shelby made and apple juice. Craig is sitting on the couch: he has a pack of ice for the bruise on the back of his head. He explains to Shelby what happened and how he found Rachel. Finally, Rachel goes to sleep. Shelby comes out of her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"Is she asleep?" Alex asks.

"Yes, finally."

"Is she trouble?"

"Getting the flu is a good punishment in this case," Shelby looks at Craig and back at Alex, "Alex, would you mind leaving us to talk please?"

"Oh! Sure. See you tomorrow," Alex heads for the door and walks out of the apartment, leaving Craig and Shelby alone.

Craig sets his ice pack down. "How's Rachel?"

"Her temperature was about 101. Not good."

"At least it's a fever."

Shelby nod, but she wanted to talk for a reason. "Craig, there's something I need to say."

"Of course."

"You are an amazing guy. The greatest guy I've ever met in my entire life. But . . . I don't think this is going to work out," Craig frowns, "I appreciate everything that you've done for me and Rachel, but I'm just not ready to make such a big commitment."

"Why?"

"Craig, I almost lost my daughter and you tonight because of my selfishness."

"You're not selfish."

"Not selfish? I was **paid** to have Rachel! I only did it for the money until I realized how stupid I was! And now, six years later, I **force** her into a relationship! Forgetting the fact that Rachel always comes first! What kind of mother would do that? She needs me and no one else. I'm sorry . . . but I just can't."

"I understand. You love your daughter and I respect that. But there still Fiddler to do." She looks away, hiding her tears. It finally hits him. "So, this is it, isn't it?"

"Goodbye, Craig."

Craig frowns, realizing their relationship has come to an end. He stands up, having his hand on this bruise, and walks to the door. Sammy whimpers a goodbye as Craig pats him on the head. "So long, Sammy." He turns back to Shelby for the last time and leaves the apartment.

Once he's gone, Shelby heads for her room. She sits on the bed and lets her tears fall as she sings softly.

_I love him  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life I've only been pretending  
Without me his world will go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known!_

I love him  
I love him  
I love him  
But only on my . . .

Shelby begins to cry before finish the song.

**TO BE CONTINUED . . . for sure **

**Hey, guys! It's me again! I know, there's A LOT of drama going on. But not to worry, it'll get better . . . or will it? Now, I know you guys are pretty upset and are probably crying. But there's no need to cry like complete babies. I put up TWO new drawings from the story. You can go to my profile and there's a link to the pictures. You guys liked the last one, so here's my question. What part of the story do you want me to draw? Leave a comment saying so.**

**And as always, thank you for the review and all the love on the story.**

**-Love from Creepy**


	17. Darcy Visits Shelby

**Golden Stars**

**Chapter 17**

A week passes by slowly and sadly. Craig is going over his script alone by the piano during a morning practice. He has a frown on his face. He and Shelby have not talked since the night Rachel ran off. And since she and Rachel dropped out of the show, he never sees her anymore. But surely, someone is bonded to cheer him up . . . or not!

"Morning, Craig, darling!" Darcy comes with a bright smile on her face. flips through her script and sits by Craig, "Ah! Yes! What a lovely morning we are having today, don't you agree?" Craig doesn't answer, "I'll take that as a yes. My, my. It's a tide quieter today. Oh, I wonder why. Oh! I know! We're missing some people. Who can possibly be missing? Do you know, Craig?" Again, Craig doesn't answer, "Well, neither do I. Wait! Could it perhaps be, oh I don't know, the Corcorans?"

"They dropped out of the show."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't quite hear that."

"They dropped out of the show!"

"Dear me! They left? I had no idea!"

"Yes, they quite last week."

"Well, I'm sure that you and Shelby are stilling seeing each other. Is this not true?"

"No."

Darcy gasps. "Goodness! I'm so sorry to hear, Mr. Fenson. But not to worry, I'll be right here for you as you go through this tragic heart break."

"I know you hate Shelby."

"What? Me? Hate Shelby?" Darcy chuckles nervously, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You would just . . . STOP IT!" Darcy's smile fade as Craig stands up, "You don't care for them. Just admit it!"

"Well, I don't like them. I will say that."

"Wait a minute. Did you say something bad to Rachel about us?"

Darcy pauses before answering. "OF COURSE NOT! I sang it to her. You know in the theater, you need to change things up a bit."

"Why did you do it? Do you realize that this woman just wants a bit of happiness?"

"She has a daughter. What more does she want?"

"Someone to understand her!"

"Well, she's not worth it, then. It's not like you had feelings for her or anything."

Craig gives her glare. "I loved her."

Darcy frowns. "You did?"

"Yes! I care about her! And Rachel? Oh, god! I treat her as if she was my own child! But I guess it's not going to happen, is it? So, Congratulations! Your wish came true." Craig storms out of the theater, but he turns around. "Maybe if you were in Shelby's shoes, you would understand what she's been through." He walks out the door.

Darcy puts her hand on her chest: where she feels a pain in her heart. It was guilt. But if only they knew what she's been through. "I already have."

* * *

Sitting on her couch in her apartment, Shelby reads through the newspaper. Since she is no longer in Fiddler on the Roof, she's looking for any musical auditions to try out for. Shelby still needs to work, just in a different show. Since the previous week, she has been quiet as well. It's hard to take the fact that Craig is gone, but she has to move on. She continues to read the paper until a knock comes from the door. Shelby walks over and opens the door . . . to Darcy! Great, the one person she doesn't want to see.

"What do you want?" Shelby asks bitterly.

"To talk. And desperately."

"If you're to insult me, then just go away," Shelby is about to shut the door, but . . .

"I know what you've been through!"

The door opens again as Shelby peeks outside. "How?"

"It's really hard to explain."

"Well, why won't you come in?"

"Thank you." Darcy walks inside as Shelby close the door.

From her bedroom, Rachel hears the footsteps of two people. Her mother must have someone over. She jumps out of bed and hurries over to her door. She opens the door slightly so that she can see. She sees Shelby talking to Darcy! What is that Wicked Witch doing here? Rachel listens quietly as Darcy speaks.

"I was just like you: fresh out of college and with big dreams. I wanted to be a star and nothing else. But as the years go by, I began to feel lonely. So I started dating, but I knew a man wasn't what I wanted. I wanted someone younger . . . I wanted a child. There, I turned to foster care: there I found the most adorable little girl. Her name was Maggie. She enjoyed Broadway as much as I do. If Rachel met her, they would be friends. She would come to my shows and cheer me on. Finally, there came the point where I was able to adopt her . . . But I couldn't."

"What happened?"

Darcy's eyes are full of tears. "Her father took her back. I never saw her again."

"I'm so sorry."

"From that day on, I wouldn't care about anyone else expect for me: that I become the best that I can be."

"Is that why you hate me?"

"No. It's because of what you have: a beautiful daughter. Something that I wish I had. Shelby, all those things I said to you and Rachel I never meant it. And I only ask for your forgiveness. If it weren't for me, you and Craig would still be together."

"Darcy-"

"It was my fault that Rachel doesn't like Craig. I told her that he couldn't be trust and I regret it now," Rachel gasps in shock.

"Well, even without you, she still wouldn't like him."

"But you love him, do you?" Shelby looks away, "Shelby, listen. He loves and cares about you and Rachel. He would do anything for you. And you're just going to let him go?"

"Darcy, my daughter comes first. I don't want to lose her again."

"And I don't want to see you unhappy," Shelby looks to her surprised, "Well, I mean, I'm concerned about you."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I don't want you to go through what I'm been through: losing someone you really care about. Besides, you wouldn't want to be a grump like me." Shelby chuckles. "I must be going." Darcy heads for the door.

"Darcy, wait," Shelby stops her, "I forgive you."

Darcy turns to her with a little smile. "Thank you, Shelby." She leaves the apartment.

Wow! That was an interesting conversation. Shelby had no idea that she and Darcy had so much in common. Does this finally make them friends? Is the feud between them has come to an end? Shelby thinks so. Darcy would agree too. As for Rachel, she never realized how much Craig means to Shelby and vice versa. She wants her mom, but she wants her to be happy. If only there was some way she could . . . Wait. Maybe there is! She quickly goes out into the living room and over to Shelby.

"Mommy, may I please go see Alex? I really want to play with her."

"Sure, sweetie. Just make sure you're home by dinner."

"Thank you!" She gives her mother a kiss on the cheek and runs out the door. Shelby returns back to the paper.

* * *

Meanwhile two floors down, Alex is eating a bowl of popcorn as she's watching the movie Titanic. She is at the part where Jack and Rose are in the freezing water after the boat sinks.

"NO, JACK! DON'T DIE! ROSE NEEDS YOU!" She cries at the TV, "WHY DOES HISTORY HAVE TO BE SO SAD?" She is interrupted by a knock. She stop the movie and goes to answer the door. When she opens the door, Rachel is standing outside. "Rachel? What are you doing here?"

"Alex, I need your help!"

"With what?"

"I realize now how much Craig means to my mom and how much she really loves him. Therefore, I want them together again."

"Let me get this straight: you didn't them dating before. Then, they broke up and NOW you want them back together?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I don't know."

"Please, Alex? I want my mom to be happy again. Please?"

Alex looks down at Rachel, who is giving her sad, puppy dog face. Oh, man! Not that face! Alex can't turn her down with that look. She sighs. "All right," Rachel jumps with glee, "So, what do you have in mind, missy?"

Rachel doesn't say anything, but grins.


	18. You'll Be In My Heart

**Golden Stars**

**Chapter 18**

At a telephone outside the theater, Alex puts in two quarters in and dials in some numbers. She waits for an answer.

"Hey Shelby . . . Oh, yeah! Rachel is with me. But here's the funny thing, she really wanted to come to the theater . . . Well, how in the heck am I supposed to know? She's your daughter! . . . That's true. You know, I can't believe how much she looks like you. I mean, she's got your hair, nose, chin, eyes-Oh! You'll be her in 10 minutes? Great! See you then!" She hangs up quickly and runs back into the theater. She enters the auditorium. "Hey, Rachel! She's on her-Whoa!"

It isn't long before Shelby arrives at the theater. What could Rachel want? Why at the theater? Why didn't she tell her in person instead of having Alex call her? Maybe she want to sing with her. That has to be right. Otherwise, why else would she want her here? She walks into the building and into the auditorium. It's dark, oddly. So, she reaches for the lights.

"Rachel? Rach? Baby, are you in here? Once Shelby turns on the lights, her mouth drops open, "Whoa!"

The stage is set to a more of a jungle theme. The background has green plants and trees. There's nothing on set, but a piano . . . and Rachel.

"Hi, Mommy!"

"Rachel!" Shelby runs to the stage, "What . . . what is all this?"

"We set up the stage for a song!"

"We? You and Alex did this?"

"Well . . . we had a little help."

"Why are we here?"

"Because I want you to sing a song. Here at the theater!"

Shelby was right, but she still doesn't get why she's here. She might as well sing a song anyway. "All right. You have a song for me?"

"Yep!" Shelby makes her way on stage and stands in the center. "Oh! I forgot something! Be right back."

"Rachel!" Shelby watches Rachel run off. She shakes her head. "What has gotten in that girl's head?" She decides to go get her. But before she can leave, a strum of a guitar stops her. She turns around and gasps. Craig is standing on the other side with a guitar in his hands, smiling. "Craig! What are you doing here?"

"To sing . . . with you."

Shelby's eyes widen, and then she looks off stage where Alex and Rachel are standing. They motion their hands to tell her to sing with him. There, Craig starts to play You'll Be In My Heart on his guitar. Rachel hands Shelby a copy of the song so that she can sing along.

_Craig: Come stop your cryin'_  
_and we'll be alright_  
_Just take my hand, hold it tight._  
_I will protect from all around you,_  
_I will be here don't you cry._  
_For one so small, you seem so strong._  
_My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm,_  
_This bond between us can't be broken,_  
_I will be here don't you cry_

_'Cos you'll be in my heart,_  
_yes you'll be in my heart,_  
_From this day on now and forever more._

_Both: You'll be in my heart,_  
_No matter what they say,_  
_You'll be here in my heart,_  
_Always._

_Shelby: Why can't they understand the way we feel,_  
_They just don't trust what they can't explain._  
_How know your different_  
_Deep inside us, where not that different at all._

_Both: And you'll be in my heart,_  
_yes you'll be in my heart,_  
_From this day on now and forever more._

_Craig: Don't listen to them, 'cos what do they know. (what do they know)_  
_We need each other, to have to hold._  
_They'll see in time, I know._

_Shelby: When destiny calls you, you must be strong_  
_(you godda be strong)_  
_I may not be with you, but you got to hold on._  
_They'll see in time, I know._

_That your there together 'cos_

_Both: You'll be in my heart,_  
_Believe me,_  
_You'll be in my heart._  
_I'll be there from this day on,_  
_now and forever more._  
_Ooh you'll be in my heart_  
_(you'll be here in my heart)_  
_No matter what they say_  
_(I'll be with you)_  
_You'll be here in my heart_  
_(I'll be there)_  
_Always_

_Always_

_Shelby: I'll be with you,_

_Craig: I'll be there for you always_

_Shelby: Always and always._

_Both: Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_I'll be there always._

Shelby and Craig are now face to face. Alex and Rachel are watching from off stage, but they peek behind the curtain to get a better view.

"Craig, I . . . I"

"Shelby. I want you more than anything. I don't want anything to happen to you nor Rachel. Please give me chance to prove it to you."

She looks at Alex and Rachel, who are nodding their heads and begging her to say yes. She turns back to Craig with a smile. "You don't need to prove anything. You care . . . that's all that matters." Craig leans in for a kiss, but she puts her fingers on his lips. "But we'll start slowly." They decided to hug it out instead. Rather a long hug, but Rachel and Alex can care less. They're just happy to see Shelby and Craig together once more. They give each other high five.

* * *

The next day is cleaning day at the Corcoran apartment. Shelby is wearing an old t-shirt and jeans as she cleans her kitchen. Alex is over to help out. She notices a box that's full of Shelby's old things from high school.

"Wow. Who knew things can get so dirty as fast," Shelby says as she scrubs her stove, "Oh, wait! This is from a certain someone who tried to make grilled cheese!"

"Hey! It's about time you move on from that!" Alex looks inside the box she found. Suddenly, she founds something and grins. "Oh, Shelby! Look what I found!"

"What is it-Hey!" Shelby sees Alex unlocking a book: her old DIARY! She turns to the first page. "Alex, don't you dare!"

"Dear Diary, toady I saw Todd"

"Alex, give it to me!"

"He said hey to me. Finally! Oh, how his eye sparkled when I looked into them."

"ALEX, STOP IT!"

"I hope-No! I PRAY he asks me to prom this year. Even again, there is my totally awesome best friend Alex. Boy, is she a great girl to hang out with."

"I didn't write that! Now, give me that book!" Shelby grabs a pillow and hits Alex with it, forcing her to let go of the diary. "Thank you-Ow!" Alex hits her back with a pillow. "Oh, yeah?" She hits her with her pillow and then Alex hits her back again. Soon, the two grown ups start a classic pillow fight in the living room. Sammy tries to stay out of it as they knock over some furniture.

"Mommy?" Rachel comes out of her room, looking at the two women strangely, "What are you doing?"

Shelby and Alex exchange a look. "Uh, nothing, sweetie. We're just . . . cleaning."

"And reading her mom's diary!"

"ALEX!"

"Oh, I wanna see!" Rachel runs to Alex, but Shelby stops her.

"Oh, no, you don't, young lady."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm going to TICKLE YOU!" Shelby grabs her daughter and starts tickling her. Rachel starts laughing and screaming with joy. She even does a raspberry on her stomach.

"Stop it, Mommy! I'm ticklish there!"

"Uh-huh. And here and here and here." Shelby starts tickling Rachel in other places. Alex forgets about the diary and watches the mother and daughter have fun with a smile. All of a sudden, the phone rings. "Oh, the phone! Excuse me, baby." She sets the giggling Rachel down and goes over to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, Shelby."

"Hiram?" Yes, it's Hiram Berry calling with Leroy by his side at their home in Ohio. He is not pleased. "W-w-what goin' on?" She chuckles nervously, "It's been a while. Six years to be exact."

"Have you seen the news lately?"

"The news?"

"Hiram, please," She can hear Leroy in the background, "I'm sure she's fine."

"Leroy! Let me handle this! Shelby, I suggest you turn on the TV."

Shelby walks to the TV and turns it on the 3 o'clock news. There, a reporter tells recent news.

_Today at the police department, a criminal has at last been place behind bars. Now according to our resources, this particular thief is charged with robbery and trespassing. Along with that, the thief had attacked an innocent little girl last week in an alley. Luckily, a man, who was the famous Craig Fenson, came to the rescue._

"Hey, that's Craig, Mommy!" Rachel points out the picture of Craig on the TV.

"Shh!" Shelby continues to watch the news.

_The child was found to be the daughter of Broadway actress, Shelby Corcoran. Both of them and the rest of New York are now safe from this dangerous man._

Shelby quickly turns off the TV and returns to Hiram on the phone. "Hiram, listen I . . . I can explain."

"You can explain everything when we get to New York!"

"You're coming here?"

"Yes. We are taking the next there. Perhaps when we get there, we can talk about what's best for Rachel."

"Hiram, this is not necessary," Leroy is heard on the other line.

"I said I get this!"

"Hiram, please. There is no need to come here. I have everything under control. Rachel's safe, happy"

"No! Not another word. We are coming and that's final! And don't be surprise if we have to take this to court."

"Hiram!" It's too late: he already hung up. She sets the phone down. Her face has just turned pale.

"Mommy? Are you okay?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah. Mommy's fine. Rachel, why won't you go play in her room, okay?"

"Okay," Rachel skips to her room like everything is all right, but really it's not.

Alex walks over and observes Shelby's face. "It was the Berrys, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Shelby covers her face with her hands, "They're coming tomorrow to talk about Rachel."

"I'm sure it's not going to be that bad"

"Alex, you don't get it! They saw the news! They know what happened last week."

"Well, there's nothing they can do about it."

"Yes, there is," Shelby looks up at Alex with tearful eyes, "They can take Rachel away from me."


	19. Hiram And Leroy Come Over

**Golden Stars**

**Chapter 19**

"Shelby, calm down. I'm sure there's a purpose for all of this."

"Yeah, and its Rachel."

Shelby and Craig are talking at the theater on their break. Shelby has returned to Fiddler on the Roof after her week off.

"What can they possibly do?"

"Gee, I don't know maybe take custody?"

"But how can they do that? They don't have any reason for taking custody."

"What happened a week ago is a pretty good one."

"Shelby."

"I'm sorry. It's just . . . they're the fathers. There's a part of them in Rachel. Not to mention, one of them is a lawyer."

"But that doesn't mean they can take Rachel away."

"Well, they can try," Shelby sighs, "I feel that I failed as a mom."

"Shelby, don't say that," Craig sets his hand on hers; "You're a great mom. You love your daughter so much and you would do anything for her. Trust me, I know. And I also know that you're not going to lose Rachel."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Shelby hugs Craig tightly. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up. But I still have to see them tonight."

"You'll be fine as long as you tell them what really happened. I'm sure they'll understand."

Let's hope they do, Shelby thinks to herself.

* * *

So, unfortunately, the night came and so did the Berrys. Hiram and Leroy are sitting with Shelby in her living room. It's dead silent, only the sound of them sipping their ice tea Shelby made for them. She put up the apartment a bit before they came over and is wearing a decent outfit for their visit. She clears her throat and tries to says something.

"I hope you like the ice tea. It's homemade."

"It's quite good, thank you," Leroy says with a small smile.

"Okay," Shelby twiddles her thumbs for a bit, "How was your flight?"

"It was fine. We flew first class."

"Oh . . . Do you like New York?"

"May I ask where Rachel's at?" Hiram sets down his cup.

"Uhhh, she's with her babysitter, Alex. She's in good hands, I assure you."

"Yes, unlike that one night when she was mug!"

Shelby sighs. "Look, I understand you're worried-"

"Oh, I'm not worried, I'M FURIOUS! How in your right of mind would you let this happen?"

"I can explain."

"Explain what? You were too busy with your show to care about your daughter?"

"It's not like that!"

"Hiram, I'm sure there's a good reason for all of this," Leroy tells him, "Is there, Shelby?"

Both men look at Shelby as she tries to think of what to say. Should she tell the truth? Maybe she should lie? No! That wouldn't be the right thing to do. Maybe, Craig's right: if she tells them what really happened, they would understand. She takes a deep breath. "She ran away because of me. She was mad at me because I was seeing this guy, who SAVED her by the way!"

"You mean Craig Fenson?"

"Yes. She only wanted me for herself and I was angry at her for that."

"I knew it," Hiram scoffs, "Selfishness."

"I've learned my lesson, okay? I almost lose Rachel-"

"Because you only cared about your needs. Hmm? Am I correct?"

"Yes, and I apologize!"

"Well, a simple apologize is not going to work on me!"

"Hiram!" Leroy scolds at him, "You mustn't be so hard on her. She's doing her best."

"At what, Leroy? Being careless?"

That's when Shelby has enough. "I think you two should leave."

"On the contrary, I still have a few words to say. Leroy, wait outside."

"But-" Hiram gives his partner a glare and Leroy heads out the door. Hiram and Shelby are left alone.

"Ms. Corcoran. I in my life have not seen such irresponsibility until now."

"What do you want me to do? I'm trying!"

"And clearly you're not succeeding in my book."

"At least I took her in as her birth mother unlike her two fathers! Or should I say experimenters."

"We didn't want her because we felt sorry for you!"

"Oh, for once you did."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You didn't notice? The ultra sounds? The heart beats? The fact it was a girl? It killed me! I LOATHED for the day I gave birth, so that I wouldn't let my baby go! And you bastards didn't bother to care!"

"Because you signed a contract!"

"And you dropped it!"

"Now, we changed our minds!"

"WHY? Because I made a mistake?"

"It's more than that! I'm done waiting my time," Hiram heads for the door, "I care about her too and I'm willing to take this to court for her sake. So, you better find a good lawyer and prepare yourself . . . to fight." He slams the door behind him.

Shocked and afraid, Shelby takes a sit on her couch. Sammy lays his head on her lap to comfort her. "What am I going to do, boy? If I lose Rachel, I would never forgive myself." She pets the whimpering pup as she tries to think about what's going to happen.

* * *

All that night, she couldn't sleep. The fact she might lose her daughter in a custody battle keeps her up. Finally, it's morning. She lies on her bed with hardly any covers over her and her head facing the ceiling. She looks at her alarm clock: 6:13 A.M. Shelby rubs her eyes and sits up on her bed. If she can't sleep, she might as well get up. All of a sudden, there is a knock at the door. She quickly slips on her robe and hurries over to the door. Rachel is sleeping in her bedroom, so she quickly opens the door. It's Leroy.

"Morning, Shelby."

"Leroy? What are you doing here? And where's Hiram?"

"He's packing our things."

"You're leaving?"

"It was a mistake to intrude on your life and we shouldn't have come here."

"But why did you?"

"It may not sound like it, but Hiram cares about you. I too care about. And the truth is . . . we miss Rachel. We know it was our fault that we gave her up, but we love her too. Hiram though the mugging would be a good angle to get her back. I tried to reason with him and eventually, after hours of arguing, he agreed to just let it go. I know you, Shelby, and I know you're a wonderful mother to Rachel. And to be honest . . . I didn't want a child in the first place."

"You didn't?"

"I only did it because Hiram wanted to. And I did care about you."

"So, you did hear that, didn't you?"

"I knew it since the first ultra sound. We apologize for barging in like this."

"It's fine. If I were you, I would have done the same thing."

"Before I go, there's one thing I want you to promise me."

"Anything, Leroy."

"Let Rachel have a father in her life. Since we can't be there, someone else needs to take our place and love her as much as we would."

"You will never be replaced, but I will."

Leroy smiles. "Goodbye, Shelby." He turns around and walks down the hall.

Shelby watches the man enter the elevator before she closes the door. She doesn't know whether to smile or frown, but Rachel's hers forever.

"Mommy?" Shelby turns around to her daughter who just woke up. "Who was at the door?"

She looks at the door and back to the six year old. "An old friend," The little girl nods her head, "You hungry? I can make you some waffles."

"Yes, please!" Rachel runs into the kitchen as Shelby pulls out the waffle mix from the cabinet.

Shelby can finally relax and can return to her life with her daughter.

**Hey, guys! Sorry it's been a while since the last chapter, but I've been busy. And plus, I though this chapter was prefect for Father's Day.**

**Speaking of fathers, the character Craig is named after my stepdad, who unfortunately is not here for Father's Day because he's out of town for work and I really miss him **

**Hope you guys have an AWESOME Father's Day and I hope you liked the chapter!**

**Make sure you check out my other stories. Most of them have Mother and Child bonding stuff like this one.**

**See you next chapter!**


	20. In Florida For Christmas

**Golden Stars**

**Chapter 20**

Fall quickly changes into winter. It's mid-December, just a week from Christmas, and the snow starts to fall. Now in New York, it gets quite a lot of it. For schools, this is their last day before winter break. At the bus stop, Alex is waiting in the cold, looking at her watch constantly.

"Come on, b-b-bus! I got last minute Christmas sh-sh-shopping to d-do! Geez, it's FREEZING out here!" Just then, she sees the school bus coming down the road. It stops to let Rachel off. She's wearing a nice, warm winter coat with matching boots. "Hey, k-k-kiddo!"

"Hi, Alex! Where's Mom?"

"She took Craig to get some hot ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-chocolate."

"You look cold."

"Y-y-you th-th-think?" Alex blows hot air in her hands, "Let's g-go home."

As Alex starts to walk away, Rachel spots a pile of snow and makes a devilish grin.

"Hey, Alex!"

"Yeah!" When Alex turns around, a snowball hits her in the face. Rachel giggles, "Oh, so that's how it is!"

She grabs a handle of snow and throws it at Rachel. There, begins a classic snowball fight. Shelby and Craig come down the street with their hot beverages. Rachel throws another snowball at Alex, but she ducks and the snowball hits Craig in the face, spilling his hot chocolate on his coat. All the girls gasp, but Shelby, who is trying not to laugh at her boyfriend. Craig brushes the snow off and grabs some more from the ground, but instead of hitting Rachel, he hits Shelby. The two join in the snow battle. Just then, Craig grabs Shelby and swings her around as she laughs aloud.

"Craig! Stop it! Ha! Ha! Ha! Put me down!"

"As you wish," Craig sets Shelby on her feet. He looks down on his coat. "Well, my coat now smells like hot chocolate."

"Don't worry. We'll go back to my place to wash it. Besides, it makes you extra sweet." They are about to lean for a kiss before Shelby looks over at Rachel and Alex, who clear their throats. "Anyway . . . we better get home."

"I agr-gr-gr-gree!" Alex shivers. All four of them head back to the Corcoran apartment.

* * *

Once they are that the warm apartment, everyone changes into warm clothes. Alex goes to her place two floors down to change. Shelby makes some more hot chocolate for Rachel and plus, Craig didn't finish his. He is wearing an extra red robe Shelby had in her clothes while she wears her black one. Rachel is wearing a pink rode and is coloring in the middle of the living room carpet. Everyone has either slippers or fuzzy socks to match their robes: eventually Alex comes in with her polka-dotted PJ pants, Tinker Bell shirt, purple silk robe, and jingle bell slippers.

"Hey, guys! Is the hot chocolate ready?" Everyone stares at her, "What?"

"I'm sorry, but those pants don't go with that shirt," Shelby points out, "Plus, I feel the slippers are a tide annoying."

"Oh! You mean these?" Alex shakes the bells on slippers.

Shelby rolls her eyes. "There's a mug of hot chocolate in the kitchen for you."

"Thanks, Shel!" Alex walks into the kitchen.

"I have to apologize for my friends fashion statement." Shelby hands Craig a mug.

"It's okay. I like the slippers anyway."

"FINALLY! SOMEONE GETS ME!" Alex yells from the kitchen.

"Here you go, baby," Shelby hands a mug to Rachel, "Careful, it's hot."

"Thank you, Mommy."

Shelby sits on the couch with Craig and looks at his rode. "You know, you look good in red."

"Yes, and it's quite warm, too." Again, they lean in for a kiss and again Rachel clears her throat.

Shelby gives her eyebrow and backs off. "I swear, she's worse than my mother," Rachel quickly returns to her coloring, "Speaking of which, Rachel and I are going to Florida to see my parents and the rest of my family. Right, Rachel?"

"You bet! I love Florida! But not as much as New York."

Shelby smiles. "How about you? You seeing family?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm leave on Monday for Indiana to see my folks. No beaches, but at least there's lease snow."

"And I'm heading for California!" Alex jumps into an arm chair.

"California?"

"My daddy has a sweet pent house, so it's going to be an awesome party. We're going to have music, a bunch of food, and to top it all off . . . hot guys with abs and muscles. Let me tell you: L.A. men are pretty sexy."

"Hey!"

"No offence, Craig."

"Well, you have fun with that," Shelby takes a sip her hot chocolate.

"So, when are you two leaving?"

"Sunday morning."

"I already have my suitcase packed!" Rachel tells Craig.

"Looks like you're ready to go," Rachel nods, "Well, I better go. The snow is coming down and I don't want to be stuck in traffic."

"Your coat is hanging by the door. Here, let me get that for you." Shelby gets up from the couch and walks Craig to the door. She helps him get his coat and wraps his scarf around his neck. "I hope you have a great trip."

"Thanks. You too," Then, he sees her eye up. Above them, a bit of mistletoe hangs on the door. He looks at Shelby and finally kisses her on the lips. They slowly part.

"Merry Christmas, Craig," They smile at one another, until . . .

"MOMMY, DID YOU JUST KISSED HIM?"

"I think you should go."

"Good idea. Merry Christmas," Craig quickly leaves so that he didn't have to deal with the little girl in the other room. Shelby closes the door.

* * *

"SHEBLY!"

"Mom!" Shelby embraces her mother in a tight hug when they enter her parent's beach house in Florida. "I've missed you so much."

"Well, once you get sick of New York, you can move here."

"Yeah, that will never happen. Hi, Dad!" Shelby walks over to her father and hugs him.

"Hey, how's my little girl?"

"I'm doing wonderful."

"And there's my granddaughter!"

"Hi, Grandpa! Hi, Grandma!" Rachel also gives her grandparents a hug.

"Rachel, would you like to help in the kitchen? I'm baking cookies."

"Okay!" The little girl takes off her shoes and hands her coat to Shelby. She follows her grandmother into the kitchen.

"LITTLE SISTER!" A voice calls from upstairs. Her older sister, Janet, runs down the stairs, "It's about time you two got here!"

"Hey, Janet. How are you?"

"I'm great. Nick will be down in a sec."

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Look who's here!" Her younger brother, Nick, slides down on the stair railing. "Where's Craig?"

"In Indiana seeing family."

"Really? Didn't know you two would be separate."

"All right, Nick. Give your sister a breather," Her father tells Nick, "I'm sure she's had an exhausting trip and is probably starving."

"Oh, no really. I'm fine."

"Oh, nonsense! Come, your mother has lunch ready in the kitchen." He leads Shelby into the kitchen where her mother is setting out platters of food. Besides her and Rachel, there's her aunt and uncle, her sister's husband, their two kids, and her brother's girlfriend. Shelby could not be happier to be surrounded with family.

"Mommy! Drew and Scott said the tree's in the living room. May I go look?"

"Yes, you can. Just stay out of the presents."

"Yes, Mommy," Rachel runs off with her cousins.

Her mother walks over with two plates of food. "Shelby, I made you a plate. Why won't you and I go on the deck and catch up?"

"Sorry, Mom, but I need to watch Rachel."

"Don't worry, sis," Janet comes over, "I'll make sure she doesn't touch the presents."

Wow, what a great sister. Shelby and Janet have been close during their childhood. They don't look alike, but have a lot in common such as both of them being mothers.

Shelby follows her mother on the deck. The beach house is of course near the beach. The breeze smells like the salt water. There's quite a view of the ocean from where they're at. They sit down at a small table, enjoying their lunch.

"This view is breathtaking."

"You don't get these back where you're from."

"You're a New York girl . . . just like me."

"Well, when your brother graduated, your father and I though Florida was a nice place to retire."

"I won't argue with that," The two women chuckle.

"How are things in New York?"

"Good. Rachel's in kindergarten and I'm still on Broadway."

"How about Craig?"

"Well, he's . . . he's something. But we're starting slow."

"Oh, really? Because Rachel told me the other day you kissed him under the mistletoe."

"Oh, did she?" Shelby looks inside where she sees Rachel playing with her cousins around the Christmas tree with Janet watching them. "She can be a little tackle tale sometimes."

"You were, too. She's much like you, Shelby. Even to this day, I still can't believe she's yours."

"**I** can't believe it. Rachel's my world," She looks over at her mother, who looks away, "Mom? What's wrong?"

Her mother wipes her tears away. "Nothing, it's just . . . My baby's all grown up. When Rachel was born, I wasn't sure if you were capable of raising a child on your own. I mean 6 years ago, you are still young, chasing your dream and then you had this little bundle of joy come into your life. Now look at her: she's happy. I could never be more proud of you, Shelby, for taking on a huge responsibility when you least expected it. I wish I would be there for both of you."

"You are. Just not the way you think. You love and care about us. That's all we need from you. Not to mention, a Christmas feast like this."

They join together in a hug as mother and daughter. "I love you, Shelby."

"I love you too, Mom."

From the window, Shelby's father watches them with a bright smile on his face. He returns back inside to leave them to finish their lunch. When he goes back in the kitchen, the phone rings. He answers it.

"Hello? . . . Well! It's nice to hear you again."


	21. Trying To Work

**Golden Stars**

**Chapter 21**

Winter soon blossoms to spring. The kids at school just got back from Spring Break and are ready to get the year done and over with. During recess, Rachel is playing a simple game of Hop-Scotch with her friends.

"Okay, Rachel. It's your turn."

Rachel tosses the stone and hops over to keep it up. "All right, who's next?"

"Well, well, well, look who's here?"

The group of girls turns around and gasps. Two girls, a year older than Rachel, walk over with a smirk. They are dressed all pretty like. One of them is named Kathy and the other one is named Bethany.

"What are you twerps doing? Playing your little baby game?"

"It's called Hop Scotch, Kathy!" Rachel steps in front of her friends, "And we all have names!"

"That's right: Twerp 1, 2, and 3."

"That's mean!"

"Do I look like I care?"

"Yeah, does she look like she cares?" Bethany repeats.

"Well you should because you're nothing but a bully!" Rachel comes up to Kathy's face.

"And you're nothing but a dork."

"Yeah, you're nothing but a dork!" Bethany repeats, but Kathy gives her annoying glare, "Sorry."

"Anyway . . . I just came over to say that the school play is coming up soon, and I, Kathy McDouglass, am going to get the lead role."

"How do you know that?"

Kathy laughs, "Oh, please! Who else would get it?"

"I would."

"WHAT?"

"That's right. I was Annie last year."

"Well, the show is the Nutcracker and they're going to need a girl like me to play Maria."

"I bet I can get the part."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Tryouts are on Friday, so be ready to be proven wrong."

"Yeah, be ready to be proven-"Kathy gives Bethany another glare, "What she said."

"See you later, Corcoran. Or should I say . . . **Twerp**coran!" Kathy and Bethany walk away laughing.

"That's Rachel Barbara Corcoran to you, McDoug**lose**! HA!"

"Rachel, that didn't make sense," one of her friends point out.

"Well, still I'm going to win."

"But Kathy is in 2nd grade. There's no way you're going to beat her!"

"Don't fret, girls, I will. And soon, everyone will be calling me Rachel Barbara Corcor**WIN**!" Her friends looks at her with confusion, "Yeah, that wasn't a good one."

* * *

Since it is spring, the spring musicals are on the way. Including the production of EVITA! And of course Shelby is the main character. Today, she is practicing the song, Don't Cry For Me, Argentina.

_Have I said too much?  
There's nothing more I can think of to say to you  
But all you have to do  
Is look at me to know  
That every word is . . ._

"MOMMY! Mommy, I need to talk to you!"

The orchestra stops when Rachel comes running in the auditorium. Shelby quickly jumps off the stage and hurries over to her daughter.

"Rachel, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Is everything okay?"

"No, Mommy! Everything's NOT okay!"

"What is it?"

"Our school play is the Nutcracker!"

"That's it?"

"No! There's more!"

"What?"

"Tryouts are on Friday!"

Shelby doesn't know what to say. It's doesn't sound like an emergency. "Rachel, baby. There's plenty of time to get a song to try out with."

"That's not what the problem is. The problem is someone wants the role of Maria. So do I!"

Shelby turns to the orchestra. "Take five, guys," She turns back to Rachel. "Rachel, there's no need to be a drama queen. Who is this person we're talking about?"

"Kathy McDouglose-I mean, McDouglas."

"Ahhh! Her."

"Didn't you have someone you hated so much when you were my age?"

"First of all, hate is a strong word, young lady. Secondly, yes I did. I had a girl who always thought she was better than anyone."

"Did she call you Twerpcoran?"

"Nope, much worse."

"What did you do?"

"I just ignored her, realizing that what she told me didn't matter because everyone is special in their own way."

"You're always special to me, Mommy."

"Thanks. Now, when we get home, I'll help you pick out a song for Friday, okay?"

"Yes, Mommy."

"Good. Now, go do your homework while I finish rehearsal." Rachel runs over to the chairs and pulls out her work book. "All right, guys! From the top." She makes her way on stage as the orchestra sets up for the number. As the song starts, Shelby takes in a deep breath, but before she could sing a word, Alex comes bursting through the doors.

"SHEBLY! Shelby! Shelby! Shelby! Shelby! SHEBLY!"

"OH, COME ON!"

"Shelby, I desperately need to talk to you!"

"Would you excuse me for a second? I need to talk to my friend." Shelby hurries off the stage and over to Alex. "What do you want, Alex? Can't you see that I'm working?"

"I'm sorry, but it's just HORRIBLE!"

"What?"

"I don't know what to wear tonight!" Alex starts sobbing.

"And you thought I was a drama queen." Shelby gives her a look and Rachel returns back to her homework.

"Alex, I'm pretty sure you can find something . . . decent to wear."

"Are you kidding me? I wear socks with saddles. Socks . . . WITH SADDLES!"

"Geez, Alex, are you going on a date or something?" Alex nods her head slowly, "You're joking, right?"

"Hey! I can be sociable!"

"Tell me about this guy! Come on!"

"Well . . . All right! His name is Brad and his SO hot. You see, we met in California during Daddy's Christmas party and we started to chat. I told him that I'm a dancer and he said he's a CEO in a big car industry. Now, he's coming to New York for the work and wants to have dinner with me tomorrow night."

"Alex, that's great!"

"No, it's not!"

"Why?"

"Because, if you haven't notices in the past 20 years we've known each other, I have never, EVER been on a date before."

"What about Johnny from high school?"

"I only said that just to be cool. I mean, you have been on MILLIONS of dates! Please, Shelby. Teach me your ways of whooping a man! PLEASE!"

"Okay! OKAY!" Shelby sighs, "Just let me finish rehearsal, then you can come over to my place and we can see what dresses I have for you to wear."

"Wait! I thought you were going to help me," Rachel protests.

"I will, after I deal with her. Besides, I think she needs my help more than you."

"That's true."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing! Just sit down and let finish my song! Thank you." Shelby quickly head back on stage.

"Geez, drama queen."

"You betcha!"


	22. Dates and Making Out

**Golden Stars**

**Chapter 22**

In the center of Manhattan, there is a restaurant called the 21 Club. It's just a regular night and the place is packed. You would reservations, but luckily Brad has already done that. He sits at a table for two in a tux, waiting for his guest. He turns around and smiles as Alex comes in wearing a red dress with heels to match. Her hair is curled and has light make-up on.

"Alex!"

"Brad!" They share a hug.

"It's great to see you again. You look great tonight."

"And you look . . . hot."

Brad chuckles, "Why, thank you. Shall we?"

He pulls a chair for Alex as she seats down. He takes a seat on the other side of the table. A waitress comes over with a bottle of wine and hands it to Brad.

"Thanks you," He pours two glasses and hands one to Alex. They raise their glasses. "To our first date."

"Cheers," They clang their glasses and they each take a sip. "So how's California?"

"Oh, you know just California."

Alex giggles. "It must be an honor to be a CEO for a car industry. For any industry, really. How did that happen?"

"Well, you see, as a kid my dad and I had a thing for cars. I would help fix up these old cars . . ."

_Wow! He's hot. And I hardly say that about a guy. Okay, maybe once about Craig, but I didn't tell Shelby about it. What am I doing? Focus, Alex! Or at least pretend you're pay attention to – Wait, what are we talking about? Oh, well. I'll just start nodding my head._

"And that's how I became CEO."

Alex just nods her head dumbly. "Uh-huh."

"How about you? You said you were a dancer."

"For the theatre, I am. It's funny because my friend is a singer and I'm a dancer. We can easily pull off as those two girls from White Christmas. We're basically Sisters!"

"You like Broadway?"

"Yep. I'm favorite show is the Lion King."

"Mine too."

"Really? That's crazy."

"I like the movie better."

"Me too!" Alex clears her throat, "Sorry. Maybe we can talk about your favorite rock band."

"You listen to rock."

"Well, I listen to a lot of Aerosmith."

"So do I."

"No way! Are you serious? Bet you favorite song is-"

"I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing?"

"SHUT UP!" Some people look at their table. Alex hides behind her menu, "I think I'm ready to order." Brad smiles.

As the night goes on, the couple had their salads and has just finished their entrées. They chant some more and have a laugh.

"And then I told him that is not how you do the salsa. He looked he was an old man trying to the rumba and trust me, I've been there."

"You're quite funny, you know that?"

"I am?- I mean, I get that a lot," She wipes her mouth with her napkin, "Hey, Brad? I have something to say and it might be a tide weird."

"Of course."

"I've never been on a date. I've never been asked out to dinner before and being a first timer, I'm having a great time. The best I've ever had, actually."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"And I'm glad you took a time on your business trip to have dinner with me."

"To be honest, I'm not on a business trip."

"Huh?"

"Since Christmas, I really wanted to get to know you, so I'm taking a week to see you here in New York."

"So, you're here . . . for me?" Brad nods, "Oh my, gosh. No one has ever done that for me. Thank you."

"You're welcome," They look at each other and then look away awkwardly, "So . . . What do you want to do now?"

"We can go back to my place. I got ice cream and don't worry, I bought it."

"That's sounds great, but maybe besides ice cream; we can do something . . . sweeter." His hands wraps around Alex's hand. She eyes the connection and looks at Brad.

"When can we leave?"

* * *

The next day, Shelby is doing laundry while humming Don't Cry For Me, Argentina. Rachel is at school and Shelby has the day off, so she uses her time off to catch up with her chores around the apartment. Just then, there's a knock at her door. She answers the door to Alex with a basket of towels in her hands.

"Good Morning, wonderful friend of mine. Beautiful day, isn't it? Oh, let me get that for you." Alex takes the basket out of Shelby's hand and walks in.

"Sure, come on in," Shelby shuts the door, "So, how was your date?"

"It was amazing!"

"Sounds like you had a great time."

"No! Better. I had a FANTASIC night!"

"What did you do?"

"We had dinner, we chatted, and then Brad and I" Alex stops.

"What?"

"Well . . ." She makes a guilt smile as she looks back on the previous night in a flash.

_In the master bedroom of Alex's apartment, Alex and Brad make out on the bed. Her make-up is down and her heels on the floor while Brad has his jacket off and his shoes are also on the floor. Suddenly, Alex sits up, gasping for air._

"_Let me guess, this is your first time making out with someone?"_

"_Yep!"_

"_Maybe, we should stop."_

"_Oh, not yet," She drags him down and continues kisses him._

"You made out with him?" Shelby asks Alex in present time.

"Hell, yeah! I mean, I suggested that we go to my place and eat ice cream, but then he said besides ice cream, we do something . . . sweeter. I just making out is sweeter than ice cream, which is odd because I love ice cream."

"Oh, my god."

"Oh, come on! I'm sure you and Craig made out while Rachel wasn't looking before!"

Shelby looks back on a flashback with guilt . . .

_In the master bedroom of Shelby's apartment, Shelby and Craig are making out on the bed one night._

"_You think this is okay to do this when Rachel around?"_

"_Shhh," Shelby places a finger on Craig's lips, "Don't worry, she's asleep."_

"_She could wake up."_

"_I'm sure she won't."_

"_Mommy?"_

_Shelby and Craig turn to the door and see the door knob wiggle. Shelby quickly puts Craig off the bed, making a thud sound, and lays on the bed, pretending she's alone. Rachel comes in._

"_Mommy? Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah, why do you ask?"_

"_Because I heard a thumbing noise."_

"_Oh! That was . . . the window! That's right! The window slammed closed by itself. That's what made the thumbing noise."_

"_Okay. May I have a glass of water please?"_

"_Sure, baby. Just give me a sec." Rachel leaves the room as Shelby looks down at the end of the bed, where Craig lays on the floor in pain. "You should probably go." Craig nods._

"Smooth, Shelby."

"Well, what else was I supposed to do?"

Alex shrugs. "It looks like you guys are getting pretty close. Literally."

"We've known each other for a year now."

"You know, I'm just to going to ask this out of thin air but . . . do you think he might drop the question?"

"The Question?"

"To marry you! Geez, Shelby! I know that and I've been on one date!"

"Why would he do that?"

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe because he loves you!"

"As a girlfriend, but as a wife? And what about Rachel? It wasn't easy for her be tagged along in this relationship and he knows, EVERYBODY KNOWS, that Rachel comes first. I don't think it's going to work out."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. And I thought I was afraid of my boyfriend."

"I AM NOT AFRAID!" Alex raises her eyebrow, "Okay, maybe I'm a little scared. Look, I love him, truly. It's just that . . ."

"What?"

Shelby takes a deep breath. "I'm just afraid of hurting him. He's been through a marriage, Alex. He knows what it's like to be in pain. What if I'm cut out for it? What if I can't be his wife? What if we end up getting a divorce and I'll be depressed for the rest of my life?"

"Shelby that is not going to happen. And I know I'm only a beginner at this whole lovey dove stuff, but I know for a fact that you would NEVER hurt him. And he wouldn't hurt you nor Rachel. He loves you too much to do that." Shelby smiles a little, "Well, I gotta go. Brad wants to meet at Central Park for a walk. I'll see you later."

Alex walks out of the apartment, leaving Shelby to finish her laundry.


	23. Craig Talks To Rachel

**Golden Stars**

**Chapter 23**

It's Friday! Friday! Everybody get down on-Sorry got carried away. Anyway, yes it is Friday and it's the weekend. The best part: No school! The school bus pulls over at the bus stop and opens its doors. Rachel, who looks like she's happy, hops off humming. Waiting at the bus stop is Craig.

"Well, you seem to be in a good mood."

"Craig? What are you doing here?"

"I asked your mom if I could pick you up since she's working on Evita."

"Oh! Um . . . okay."

"And I was thinking that maybe you and I can go get some milkshakes at Serendipity 3."

"Sere-what?"

"It's an ice cream shop in Manhattan."

"But we haven't had dinner yet. I always have dinner before dessert."

"Don't think of it as dessert. Think of it as a snack. And plus, I have your mom's permission."

* * *

So, Craig takes Rachel to Serendipity 3: the best ice cream shop in New York. They are well known for their Frozen Hot Chocolate. That's what each of them got.

Rachel takes a sip of her milkshake. "Mmm. It's delicious! And it's kinda weird that it's frozen hot chocolate even though it's not hot."

"It is good, huh?" Rachel takes another sip, "So, did you have a good day at school?"

"Uh-huh. What made it great was that I got the part of Maria in our school play the Nutcracker!"

"Congratulations!" Craig clears his throat, "Um, Rachel, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you like me?"

"Well, at first I didn't, but I now I do."

"What made you change your mind?"

"To start, you saved me from a thief. Second, you love my mom."

"You really care about her just like she really cares about you and no matter what, she loves you." Rachel nods in agreement, "But now here's the real question . . . May I ask her to marry me?"

"What?"

"I want to marry her. I want her to be my wife."

"What's a wife? And what does marry mean?"

"Well, marrying someone means that you make a commitment, a promise you can say. You promise to take care of that person, love them, and cherish them forever. And a wife is the person you make that promise to."

"So, you would promise to take care, love and cherish my mom . . . forever?"

"That's correct."

"What about me?" Rachel asks uneasy.

"You would become my stepdaughter because you're Shelby's daughter and I-"

"Would be my stepfather?" Craig nods, "Wow! This marriage thing is really confusing."

"It'll make a lot more sense when you're older," Craig sighs, "Look, I know you're not comfortable with this relationship, but the truth is I love your mother. I would do anything for her and you, too. I already asked your grandfather in December, but I just wanted to wait for the right moment to ask you."

"Why me?"

"Because you're the most important person between Shelby and me. We love you and we will always be there for you. I promise I will be a great stepfather to you."

"Do I have to call you stepfather? Because to me, it sounds like I'm always stepping on you."

Craig laughs. "You can call me whatever you're comfortable with, even if it's just Craig."

"I never had a father or a stepfather. I mean, I never met my real daddy before. "

Craig frowns. "Well . . . Me either."

"Really?"

"It's hard to explain but my real mother gave me up for adoption."

"What's that?"

"It's when a parent gives their child to another family because they can't take care of them. My mother wasn't able to raise me so she gave me to another family who were able to. My real father left her before I was born, so I never get to see him."

"I'm sorry, Craig."

"It's fine. Besides, if I wasn't put up for adoption, I wouldn't be able to do shows or be on Broadway or New York overall. But most importantly, I wouldn't be able to meet the wonderful Corcoran girls."

Rachel blushes. "She must really care about you."

"Who?"

"Your mother. She wanted you to have everything she couldn't give because she loved you."

Craig wipes away a tear, "Yeah."

"Well . . . it would be nice to have a dad around. He can bring me here for more Frozen Hot Chocolate."

"I try my best," Then, for the first time, Craig and Rachel share a hug.

"I know you will," They break apart, "So, how do you ask someone to marry you?"

"Let's see . . . the guy gets on one knee with a ring, tells that person how much he loves her, and then just asks the question."

"That's it? That's all?"

"Well, hopefully she answers yes."

"But still! If you're going to ask my mom's hand in marriage, you make it amazing!"

"And I'm guessing you have an idea."

"Yep! But we're going to need help and I know who to call."

* * *

Back in her apartment, Alex's phone rings.

"Hello? . . . Hey, Rachel. What's up? . . . WHAT? . . . NO WAY! Is he there?"

"Yes, I am!"

"Oh my god! I can't believe! Actually, I can. I always knew you two would get hitched."

"Alex, we need your help. When does Shelby perform Evita?"

"Next month. Why?"

"Because Craig is going to propose on stage."

Alex squeals on the other line. "It is so cute! Is there any way I can help?"

"Yes. We need you and dancers to, well, dance to the song Craig going to sing."

"Craig's going to sing? Oh! I'm about to cry! What song are you going to do?"

"That's the problem. I don't know what song to sing."

"May I make an suggestion?"

"What do you have in mind?"

**CONTEST TIME!**

**All right, so you guys know what's going on, but what you DON'T know is what song Alex has in mind for Craig to sing to Shelby when he proposes to her. So, here is my first EVER contest on Fanfiction!**

**Leave a review with a guess of what song Alex wants Craig to sing. Then, I will pick randomly and whoever has the right answer will get this!**

**The winner will have the chance to bring in ONE character from the show Glee, ANYONE, and I will add them in the story some way in the future.**

**Now, this will go one for a couple of days. I'll mention the winner next chapter.**

**So think like Alex if you want to win!**

**See you next chapter with the winner **

**-Love from Creepy**


	24. At EVITA

**Golden Stars**

**Chapter 24**

At last! The opening night of Evita has arrive! The house is packed and everyone is watching as Shelby, who plays Evita, performs her big number. She is wearing a white ball gown with gloves and a pearl necklace to go with and she's standing on a podium. Rachel and Alex are sitting in the audience, waiting for their cue. Alex is wearing a jacket over her costume while Rachel is wearing a cute pink dress.

_It won't be easy  
You'll think it strange  
When I try to explain how I feel  
That I still need your love  
After all that I've done  
You won't believe me  
All you will see  
Is a girl you once knew  
Although she's dressed up to the nines  
At sixes and sevens with you_

_I had to let it happen_  
_I had to change_  
_Couldn't stay all my life down at heel_  
_Looking out of the window_  
_Staying out of the sun_  
_So I chose freedom_  
_Running around trying everything new_  
_But nothing impressed me at all_  
_I never expected it too_

_Don't cry for me Argentina_  
_The truth is I never left you_  
_All through my wild days_  
_My mad existence_  
_I kept my promise_  
_Don't keep your distance_

_And as for fortune and as for fame_  
_I never invited them in_  
_Though it seemed to the world_  
_They were all I desired_  
_They are illusions_  
_They're not the solutions_  
_They promise to be_  
_The answer was here all the time_  
_I love you and hope you love me_

_Don't cry for me Argentina_  
_The truth is I never left you_  
_All through my wild days_  
_My mad existence_  
_I kept my promise_  
_Don't keep your distance_

Alex gives Rachel a nod and they quickly leave their seats. Thankfully, Shelby doesn't notice.

_Have I said too much?  
There's nothing more I can think of to say to you  
But all you have to do  
Is look at me to know  
That every word is true_

As the orchestra the last verse of the song, Alex and Rachel head backstage where other dancers are waiting to performance.

"You ready for this, kid?"

"Yep."

"Good. Now, get in position, but quietly." Rachel runs off as Alex gets all her dancers together. The song ends and the crowd roars. "Oh! This is it!"

Shelby looks out in the audience, looking for Alex and Rachel, but she sees their seats empty. She tries not to show a concerned look and continues to stay in character. The curtain closes and the director comes on stage. What is he doing here? Shelby wonders. The show isn't over yet.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I hope you are enjoying our production of Evita. I'm afraid to say but we have to put the show to a halt for we have a surprise for our star performer, Shelby Corcoran."

"Uh, sir, can't it wait until-"

"Enjoy!"

"No, wait!"

It's too late, the director walks off stage as the audience applauses lightly. Everyone, especially Shelby, is wondering what's going on as the curtains opens. The conductor taps his wand and the orchestra begins to play. When the music starts, dancers come out, including Alex. The girls are wearing a short, black dress as the guys are wearing black tanks and pants. Each dancer has a partner as they glide across the stage. Alex gives Shelby a wink. Then, a spotlight shines on two figures: Rachel and Craig. He's wearing all white along with a white fedora and a mask, making him mysterious to everyone. He strums his guitar and starts to sing . . .

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

Craig hands his guitar to Rachel and she runs off stage.

_Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

He jumps down from the podium and walks towards Shelby.

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_  
_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_  
_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_  
_Then I kiss your eyes_  
_And thank God we're together_  
_I just want to stay with you in this moment forever_  
_Forever and ever_

_I don't want to close my eyes_  
_I don't want to fall asleep_  
_Cause I'd miss you babe_  
_And I don't want to miss a thing_  
_Cause even when I dream of you_  
_The sweetest dream will never do_  
_I'd still miss you babe_  
_And I don't want to miss a thing_

Shelby and Craig join together and start to dance with the other dancers.

_I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time Yeah yeah yeah_

Shelby removes his mask and hat to reveal Craig's face. She's beyond shocked. The audience cheers to see the mysterious singer is Craig Fenson.

_I don't want to close my eyes_  
_I don't want to fall asleep_  
_Cause I'd miss you babe_  
_And I don't want to miss a thing_  
_Cause even when I dream of you_  
_The sweetest dream will never do_  
_I'd still miss you babe_  
_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_I don't want to close my eyes_  
_I don't want to fall asleep_  
_Cause I'd miss you babe_  
_And I don't want to miss a thing_  
_Cause even when I dream of you_  
_The sweetest dream will never do_  
_I'd still miss you babe_  
_And I don't want to miss a thing_

Shelby looks off stage where Alex and Rachel motioning their hands and mouthing "Look at the mask!" She looks down at the white mask she is holding and sees Will You Marry Me? written on in black ink.

_Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

As the music continues to play, Craig gets down on one knee and pulls out a small box from his pocket. Shelby tears up.

"Shelby, you are my world. I have never met someone who is lovely and caring as you are. I don't want to lose you and I want to be there for you when you're sad. When you're happy. When you need help, I promise to be there to help you pull through it. So please. . . Be my wife; my best friend forever more." He opens the box to reveal an engagement ring.

Shelby is speechless. He's proposing to her on stage in front of a big audience. She looks off stage at Rachel and Alex, who encourage her to say yes.

"If you don't, I will!"

Shelby laughs and turns to Craig. "Yes!"

She kisses him on the lips as everyone cheers, hoots, and hollars as Craig slip the ring on Shelby's finger. Rachel runs on stage and hugs her mother tight.

"I like to thank my little helper, Rachel Corcoran, for planning this out."

Rachel leans over and hugs him. "No . . . Thank you."

"All right, everyone," the director comes on stage again, "The stage will process in ten minute, so please remain in your seats and we will continue momentarily. That means you, Shelby."

"Yes, sir." She gives Craig and Rachel one more kiss and hurries off to change for the next scene.

* * *

**Congratulations to MyThoughtsExactlyxx for guessing the right song I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing by AeroSmith!**

**And of course thank you to the rest that played along, but don't worry I have another CONTEST for you! (Yes, I know. A contest after a contest.) So, here it is . . .**

**The next chapter is going to be the wedding and I know I'm jumping ahead of time, BUT here's the contest. You need to guess what song are Shelby and Craig going to song at their wedding reception. And to make it easier, I'm going to give you some clues:**

**It's NOT from a Disney movie, BUT the song is from ****animated**** movie.**

**The song is from a movie that was made some time before the year 2000 (And NO! The movie is not Shrek!)**

**I frickin' LOVE this movie! So, you gotta know me to win.**

**Since MyThoughtsExactlyxx wants Quinn in the story, the winner will decide what happens when Quinn and Rachel meet. Please leave a review with the song and your idea. MyThoughtsExactlyxx will choose the winner, but YOU HAVE TO GUESS THE RIGHT SONG!**

**And by the way, I LOVED the songs you guys suggested. Some of you did Disney songs, Taylor Swift's "Marry you" was popular, and also songs from RENT, which is funny I just watched the movie a few days ago. Who knows? I mind use them in the further and if I do, I'll give that person credit because they're awesome.**

**Hope you guys guess the right song and I will see you next chapter with the answer! **


	25. The Wedding

**Golden Stars**

**Chapter 25**

Spring turns into summer and heat is high. But on this special day, the weather is wonderful: hot but not that hot: prefect day for a wedding. That's right, it's the day of Craig and Shelby's wedding. The guest arrive that the church and take their seats. Shelby's family's there along with Craig's parents. There are people from work there too including Darcy Dillson and her newly adopted daughter. Alex is the maid of honor and Rachel is the flower girl. They are in the dressing room getting ready for the big day.

"Oh my gosh! I love my dress. It's purple!" Alex jumps around with joy.

"I like mine because it's sparkly," Rachel says as she sways her dress.

Then, they turns around and gasp. Shelby is in her beautiful white wedding dress. Strapless with a long dress and beading on the top. Her hair is in a high bun and has a tiara on her head.

"Oh, Shelby!"

"Mommy, you look like a princess!"

"Thank you, baby," Shelby gives a little twirl.

"You can easily pull off as Snow White."

"Thanks, Alex. You have my bonquet?"

Alex gasps. "Oh my god! I left them up front!" She quickly leaves the room, "Now remember, you CANNOT let Craig see you in your wedding dress before the ceremony. That is concerned bad luck on a wedding day. Be right back!" She shuts the door behind her.

Shelby chuckles a bit. "I can't wait for her to get married." She turns to a mirror to put on her earrings.

"Mommy? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, sweetie."

"What happened to my daddy?"

Shelby's smile disappears and turns to the little girl. What is she supposed to say? How is Rachel going to react? "Sit down. There's something I need to tell you." Rachel sits down in a chair as Shelby sits next to her. "Rachel, there were two men, very kind people, who wanted a baby, so I volunteered to have a baby for them. When you were born, you were supposed to go to two men. They were supposed to take care of you, so really you had two daddies. But your father's changed their minds and gave you back to me to be my daughter forever."

"Why would you do that? Didn't you love me?"

"I always loved you and I wanted to keep you so badly. I just didn't think I was capable enough to raise you. But when I was carrying you, I didn't want to let you go."

"How didn't they let you have me?"

"Because I signed a contract saying I couldn't, but they understood me and decided not to take you."

"Did they love me at all?"

"Yes, they love you as much as I do. They thought it was best if I raise you as your mother. Rachel, if you have any questions or you want to meet them anytime, I-"

Rachel hugs her before she could finish. "I just want you, Mommy. And Craig, too."

"I love you, baby."

"I love you, too." Shelby kisses her on the head.

Suddenly, they can hear sniffling coming from the door. It's Alex crying softly.

"Are you okay, Alex?"

"Oh, yeah! It's just the summer heat that's getting me, not this adorable mother and daughter moment," Alex wipes away her tears, "Here's your bouquet, Shel." She hands her friend the bouquet of white flowers.

"Thanks you."

"Shelby?" a voice calls from the hallway. It's Shelby's father. "Are you ready?" He holds out his arm. Shelby just nods.

And so, the wedding begins. All the bride's maids and groom's men walk down the aisle. Alex walks down with Brad and Craig walks down with his mother. Rachel walks down throwing flowers everywhere. Finally, Shelby walks down with her father with the Bride's March playing on the organ. Craig has never seen anything so beautiful than his future bride. The priest says a few things from the bible. The couple exchange rings and say their vow.

"Craig, do you take this woman as your lawful wedded wife, for now and ever more. If so, say "I do."

"I do."

"And Shelby, do you take this man as your lawful wedded husband, for now and ever more. If so, say 'I do.'"

"I do."

"Then, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Shelby pulls Craig in for a kiss as everyone cheers and applauses. They break apart and Shelby pulls in Rachel for a family hug. All three of them walk down the aisle as a family.

* * *

At the wedding reception, everyone is having a great time. People are dancing, having drinks, and of course the newlyweds cut into the cake. Shelby tosses her bouquet and Rachel catches it. Soon, Craig dances with his mother and Shelby dances with her father. Alex and Brad even dance together, which of course this is the first time Alex ever danced with a guy. Awkward but cute. Finally, Craig, Shelby, and Rachel shared a slow dance. Just then, the D.J stops the music to make an announcement.

"All right, everyone. It's time for the new couple to sing a song. Shelby and Craig, the floors all yours."

The guest take a seat at their table as the bride and groom walk to the dance floor. They each grab a microphone and Craig points at the D.J. He plays At The Beginning from Anastasia.

Shelby: _We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you  
_  
Craig: _No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope_

Both: _You were there to remind me  
This is the start  
And...  
Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there_  
_When the world stops turning_  
_I'll be there_  
_When the storm is through_  
_In the end I wanna be standing_  
_At the beginning with you_

Shelby: _We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure_

Craig: _Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true_

Both_: Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you  
And...  
Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there_  
_When the world stops turning_  
_I'll be there_  
_When the storm is through_  
_In the end I wanna be standing_  
_At the beginning with you_

_I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart  
And...  
Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there_  
_When the world stops turning_  
_I'll be there_  
_When the storm is through_  
_In the end I wanna be standing_  
_At the beginning with you_

Craig: _Hey ay ay_

Both_: Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on...  
_  
Shelby: _Starting out on a journey_

Both: _Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning . . ._

_With you._

Shelby: _Hmmmmm_

At the end of the song, they share a kiss as everyone cheers. Rachel runs up to them and hugs them both.

"So, when do we leave for the honeymoon?" Rachel asks her parents.

Shelby and Craig looks at each other, not sure how to answer.

**So ****sillystarshine**** is the winner on guessing the song that Shelby and Craig sang at the reception. So nice job! I absolutely LOVE the movie AnastasiaXD**

**Now, I'm going to stop leaving these Author Notes, BUT before I do, I have a quick announcement. I am writing a story called ****The gLee Movie****. It's a movie-like story when all three seasons are combined in some way, but it's set in Season 1. There's going to be Finn/Rachel cuteness and Shelby/Rachel bonding and a lot of drama and singing. Please go check it out and leave a comment.**

**Thank you so much for all the comments and the reviews. I really appreciate it. You just make my day **

**-Love from Creepy**


	26. Meeting Quinn

**Golden Stars**

**Chapter 26**

"Okay, guys! Bring it in!" Shelby tells the movers as they bring in the couch in their new apartment.

It's been a year since the wedding and it was clear that the family of three needed a bigger place to live. It wasn't long before they found a nice three-room apartment closer to the Big Apple. It's just a 10 minute taxi away from the new theater Shelby and Craig are working at. Rachel will be starting 2nd grade at a new school in the fall. They just signed the papers for the apartment and today they are moving in. Shelby is looking at a list with a cup of tea in her hand. Craig and the movers are bringing in the furniture with Rachel sitting on top.

"Rides over, kiddo," Craig tells Rachel. She pouts as she hops off the couch, "Okay, that's all the heavy lifting. Now, it's just boxes and lots of them."

"Then I suggest you get to it," Shelby comes up to Craig, "I'll go ahead and get us some pizzas since we clearly don't have anything to cook with."

"Don't worry, I'm working on it."

"I know you are," Shelby kisses Craig's cheek; "You're working very hard."

"Thanks. Now if you excuse me, I got to get the plates and silverware."

Craig and the movers head out the door. Shelby looks around and sees Rachel in her new room. There's nothing in the room, just a couple of boxes and her bed. The walls are white and the floor is hardwood. Her room is bigger than her old one with a bigger closet.

"You like it?" Shelby asks her from the doorway.

"Yeah, it's okay, I guess."

"You don't seem excited about it."

"I am, it's just I miss my old room, my old school, and my friends."

"Rachel, I know it's hard moving into a new neighborhood, but you have think of the positive things. For example, you get to decorate your room. You'll start at a new school and you'll make new friends."

"But it won't be the same."

"I know, sweetie, but there are times when things have to change. When I was a kid, my mom told the same thing when we first moved and she was right. I loved my new school, I had a lot of friends, and I know you will too. Plus, you're going to that summer camp we signed you up for."

"But it's only for a month! I'll never find a friend by then!"

"Ah, don't say that. I'm sure you'll find one as soon as you get there."

* * *

Unfortunately, that isn't the first thing that happens when Rachel arrives at camp a week later. It's held in New York, just an hour from home. All the girls are about her age and height, but they're too busy talking to each other. She sees everyone already making new friends. The question is why can't she do the same thing. She looks around, hoping that there is someone, just someone, to talk to. Then, she turns around and sees a girl, trying to pull her duffle bag out of a pile of other luggage. She has blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail wearing a blue shirt and white shorts. It looks like she's having trouble getting her bag out. Rachel runs over to help.

"Do you need help?"

"Um . . . Yeah."

"Here, let me," Both girls grab the bag and pull really hard. Finally, they get the bag out. "There you go."

"Thank you."

"I'm Rachel. What's yours?"

"Quinn. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, too," They shake hands, "Are you excited for camp?"

"Well, sort of. I've never been to camp before."

"Me neither."

Quinn turns to Rachel with curiosity. "How old are you?"

"Seven."

"I'm seven, too."

"Really?" Rachel looks down at Quinn's wrist and sees a bracelet. "I like your bracelet."

"Thanks. It's pink, my favorite color."

"Pink's my favorite color too!"

"Cool!" Quinn smiles, "Would you like to have lunch with me?"

"YES! I mean, of course."

Both of the girls take their bags and head for the cafeteria. Later that day, the two girls sit at a table for lunch. They talk about one another.

"Your parents are actors?"

"Uh-huh. They do tons of shows and one day, I will, too."

"You must like Broadway shows."

"Anything Broadway, really. How about your parents?"

"My parents are in real estate; that means they sell houses. That's how they met."

"My parents met at work, too!"

"They did?"

"Yep. Isn't love a beautiful thing?"

Rachel and Quinn look at each other and start laughing.

"Yeah, right!" Quinns snorts.

"It's really confusing."

"And they kiss a lot."

"EWWW!" Both girls say in unison, but let out a giggle.

"So, you're from Ohio?" Rachel asks.

"Yes, but I'm staying with my stepsister for the summer."

"Your stepsister?"

"Yeah, my parents are busy traveling, so they sent me here. I never knew I had a stepsister, so it's kinda weird."

"Well, I have a stepdad, which is like a stepsister, but is a dad. It was weird for me, too."

"Really?"

Rachel nods. "But later, I realized how nice he is and it wasn't weird anymore."

Quinn nods. "You know, I can't wait for the rest of camp."

"Yeah. There's going to be games and activities and other fun stuff to do."

"Well, as long as I'm with you, I'm sure I'll have a great time."

Rachel blushes. Rachel is now very happy to have finally found a friend. Throughout camp, Rachel and Quinn do everything together; play games, sing songs, eat lunch, and they talk all the time. One day after camp, Rachel invites Quinn to her new apartment, with Shelby's permission of course. The family has all their boxes unpacked and the rooms already painted, so Rachel's room looks a lot like her old one. There, they play with Barbie dolls and had a tea party.

"Hey, girls," Shelby comes in with snacks, "Having fun?"

Rachel nods. "Yep and we had a great time at camp today!"

"We swam, made treats, and Rachel and I won the scavenger hunt!" Quinn explains their exciting day to Shelby.

"Sounds like you two had fun. Quinn, your sister knows you're here?"

"Yes, Mrs. Fenson. She should be here in twenty minutes. Is that okay?"

"That's fine," Just then, there's a knock at the door, "Would you girls excuse me?" Shelby hurries over to the door and opens it to . . . "Alex?"

"Shelby?" Alex looks at her with surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"I live here. Remember? We've moved?"

"Y-y-yeah, I knew that, but . . . YOU LIVE HERE?"

"I know, it's a huge place: twice as big as my old place."

"That's not what I meant," Alex says aside.

"Alex! Rachel and Quinn come out to see who's at the door, "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, well, it's hard to explain, but-"

"She's here to pick me up," Quinn answers.

Everyone turns to the blonde girl. "Quinn, isn't your stepsister picking you up?"

"Alex **is** my stepsister."

Shelby and Rachel now have shocking looks on their faces. Shelby slowly turns to Alex. "You're her what?"

Alex doesn't know what to say, but one word . . . "Surprise!"


	27. NYC

**Golden Stars**

**Chapter 27**

Shelby and Rachel stare at Alex with shock. They had no idea Alex had a sister or a stepsister that is.

"Rachel, why won't you and Quinn go play with Sammy?" Shelby suggests to her daughter, "I'm going to have a talk with Alex."

"Okay. Come on, Quinn," Rachel takes Quinn out of the room.

Shelby turns to her friend, not pleased at all. Alex tries to talk. "Okay, I know what you're going to say and before you do, I need to tell you the back story."

"Oh, that's fine, but I just want to say one thing."

"What's that?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? MY GOD, ALEX! It's like me not telling you I was a surrogate mother!"

"Hey! You haven't heard the back story yet!"

"I'm listening."

"When I was five, my parents got a divorce and my dad got full custody of me. When I graduated from high school, my mom got remarried and sometime after college, she had Quinn, who I never met until a few weeks ago."

"But why is she living with you?"

"My mom and her husband are on a business trip around the country selling houses and didn't want Quinn to deal with all the traveling, then she found out I was still living in New York from my dad. So, she had my dad ask me if I can take her for the summer and sign her up for camp. I couldn't say no, and yet I should have."

"Why?"

"Why? Why should I take care of a kid that she chose to be there for when she was supposed to be there for me? Do you have any idea how many birthday parties she missed? How many dance recitals that she couldn't make to because she was busy? How many girl problems I had and need to talk to her about because I was too embarrassed to tell my dad. Thank god we had a nanny, even though she was Spanish, she still listened unlike my mom!"

"Okay. I see where you're coming from. You seem to find it unfair that your mom missed out on her life and decided to start over with another child."

"No kidding. She didn't even fight for custody. She didn't even care!"

"You don't know that."

"Oh, yeah? Then how come she wasn't there for me when I needed her the most?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure there's a good reason."

"I doubt it," Alex scoffs under her tongue.

"Does Brad know what this?"

"Well, duh! I can't lie to him! Then again, I was going to say she was my child slave, but I figured it wouldn't make a good impression for my boyfriend. But seriously, I can't take care of a kid!"

"You've been watching Rachel since she was a baby!"

"Yes, I been **watching** her. I never fed her or clothed her or anything like you do!"

"You forgot cooking," Shelby jokes.

"Hey! I been taking cooking classes, so now instead of ordering pizza, I can heat a frozen one in the oven. Did you know you can heat anything in an oven?"

"Yes because I can actually cook."

"Right. Anyway, what am I going to do with Quinn?"

"That depends: what have you been doing with Quinn?"

"Well, normally she would go to camp while I'm at work and at home, she would play with her dolls while I get stuff done."

"Define stuff."

"Making calls, getting chores done, and watching reruns of Days of Our Lives."

"Okay, first of all: you watch too much T.V. Second, you need to spent time with Quinn. She's your sister."

"Haf-sister, really."

Shelby gives her a look. "Never the less, you two need to get to know each other."

"But we have nothing in common. We're literally sisters from other misters!"

"Well, you never know unless you try," Shelby looks at her watch, "Oh! Um. You and Quinn better get going. I gotta take Rachel to her dentist appointment. Just try to talk to Quinn. Okay?"

"Okay," Alex mumbles.

"Good. I'll go get the girls," Shelby walks over to Rachel's room while Alex just stands at the doorway.

* * *

Later the next day, the girls don't have camp on the weekend and Alex doesn't have work. At Alex's apartment, Quinn is playing in the guest room, which is where she sleeps. Alex peeks in on her and quietly knocks on the door.

"Hey, Quinn."

"Hey."

"Look, I was thinking that maybe today since you don't have camp and I don't have work we can do something together."

"Like what?"

"Well, we can go to the park, the mall, the movies, whatever you want!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. And plus, I feel that we got off the wrong foot and should start over."

"That sounds great!" Quinn smiles, but it quickly fades away, "But I've never been to New York before, so I don't know what there is to do."

"You haven't been to New York? Then you have no idea what you're missing! You know what? I'll be your personal guide and take you to hotspots of Manhattan."

"You will?"

"Heck yeah! This weekend's going to be just you and me! Shall we?"

Quinn's smile gets bigger. "Yes! Yes! Show me New York! Come on!" She grabs Alex's hand and runs to the door.

"Wait! I need to get my purse!"

Throughout the weekend, Alex and Quinn explore all over Manhattan: to Time Square, Central Park, Yankee Stadium, Macy's and Broadway of course. They do everything New York has to offer while spending time together and taking lots of pictures. While the sisters have a fun day, Craig, Shelby, and Rachel sing NYC from Annie at the theatre.

Craig:_NYC  
I go years without you  
Then I can't get enough  
Enough of the cab drivers answering back  
In the language far from pure  
Enough of frankfurters answering back  
Brother, you know you're_

Shelby:_ In NYC  
Too busy, too crazy _

Craig:_ Too hot  
Too cold  
Too late  
I'm sold  
Again  
On NYC_

Shelby:_ NYC_

_the shadows at sundown  
The roofs  
That scrape  
The sky_

Craig and Shelby:_ NYC  
The rich and the rundown  
The big parade  
Goes by _

Craig:_ That other town has the Empire State  
And a mayor five foot two  
No other town in  
The whole forty eight  
Can half compare  
To you_

Craig and Shelby:_ NYC  
You make 'em all postcards  
You crowd  
You cramp  
You're still  
The champ  
Amen For NYC_

_The shimmer of Times Square_

Craig:_ The pulse _

Shelby:_ The beat _

Craig and Shelby:_ The drive!  
The city's bright  
As a penny arcade  
It blinks, it tilts, it rings  
_  
Rachel:_ To think that I've lived here all of my life  
And never seen these things_

All:_ NYC  
You're standing room only  
You crowd  
You cramp  
You're still  
The champ  
Amen . . . For NYC_

At the end of the day, back at the apartment, Alex and Quinn sit on the couch with sundaes at hand. They make a toast for their NYC adventure.

Quinn soon finishes her ice cream. "I had the most amazing time this weekend. Thanks, Alex."

"Eh, it's the least I can-Oh!" Quinn hugs Alex tightly, "Do."

"I wonder why I never met you before."

Alex's smile fades away. "Quinn, it's rather confusing, but mom-your mom wanted to . . . start over."

"I don't understand."

"Well, you see, I have my dad and you have your dad, but there's only one mom that we share. She lives with you and your dad because she loves you."

"Does she love you and your dad?"

"My dad, no. But me . . . I'm not sure. I haven't seen her in years."

"Why?"

"Because," Alex pauses. Why haven't she seen her mom? Why doesn't she visit her? It's not because she's mad at her. It's because "I'm afraid to see her. I don't know how she'll react when she looks at me now."

Quinn thinks for a second and gets an idea. "I know! Why don't you come home with me?"

"Say what?"

"When camp is over, you can come home with me and see Mom then!"

"Oh, you're very kind, but I don't think I can."

"Come on, Alex. Please? I'm sure Mom wants to see you, too."

Alex gives it a thought. It would be great to see her mom, but does she really want to after all this time not knowing whether her mom even cares about her? What will happen once she get there? What will her mom think of her? What will she say? "I'll think about."

"Thanks," Quinn hurries for her room, "Good night, Alex!"

"Yeah . . . good night." Once Quinn closes her door, Alex runs over to the phone. She picks up the phone, but stops. "Oh, shit! I don't have her new number!" She sets the phone down. "Guess I have to think about this by myself."


	28. Alex's Visit

**Golden Stars**

**Chapter 28**

Finally, the summer is over and so is camp. Also, it's time for Quinn to go home. She gets her stuff packed and says goodbye to Rachel. They promise to keep in contact and Shelby tells Quinn that she is welcomed to their home anytime, with permission of course. The next morning, she got on a plane and had the two hour flight from New York City to Lima, Ohio. The town is peaceful and simple; there are restaurants such as Breadstix and McKinley High School is ten minutes away from Quinn's house. She lives in a nice neighborhood with nice houses and people. The taxi pulls up in front of the house and Quinn jumps out. Her parents: Russell and Judy Fabray, come out to greet their daughter.

"Hey, baby! Welcome home!" Her mom hugs Quinn tightly.

"How was camp, sweetie?"

"It was great, dad," Quinn hands her duffle bag to Russell.

"We'll get the rest of your things."

"No, thanks. I already got help."

"H-h-help?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CASH ONLY?" They turn to the taxi car: it's Alex having an argument with the driver. "Can I just write you a check instead?"

"_Què aspecto tiene? Un banco?" _**(What do I look like? A bank?)**

"Okay. You know what? Here! Take this!" Alex hands the money to the driver, "And gets some English classes while you're at it." Alex takes the rest of the bags out of the car as the driver counts the money.

"_Perra Americano." _**(American Bitch.)**

The car drives away. Alex turns to the family, her eyes turn to Judy, her mother.

Judy is also in shocked to see her daughter for the first time in years. "Alex?"

"That's me."

"Ahhh. So you're Alex?" Russell points out, "The one who watched Quinn, right?"

"Uh, yeah. I did."

"Judy told me a lot about you."

"She did?"

"We'll talk more later," Judy steps in, "Why won't you come on in and we'll get you settled in the guest room."

"Oh, thank you," Alex takes the bags inside the house.

That morning, Judy helps Quinn get her things unpacked and gets the guest room ready for Alex. The room is quite nice: it had a queen size bed, a dresser, two nightstands, a flat-screen T.V, nice drapes, and a big closet with hardwood flooring. She doesn't do much, just put her suitcase in the closet and called Shelby saying that they made to Quinn's house. When everything is done, Judy made some tea and cookies. Russell had to go back to work and Quinn is in her room playing, so it's just Alex and Judy in the living room. Finally, alone with her mother, but what is she supposed to say? Where does she begin?

"I appreciate you taking Quinn for the summer," Judy says while pouring tea, "We just didn't want her to deal with the hassle of traveling from state to state and plus, we would be so busy selling houses, someone had to watch her."

"It's no problem," Alex takes a sip.

"She told me she had a great time."

"She loved New York. I took her to some of the hotspots like Central Park, Madison Square Garden."

"She said it was the best day of her life," Alex blushes, "And she also mentioned a girl named Rachel."

"Yeah, Shelby's daughter."

"Shelby? Shelby Corcoran?"

"You remember her?"

"Of course, I do! Your father and I knew the Corcorans before you were born! You and Shelby first met at the playground while playing in the sandbox. You were only four, so I doubt you remember."

"I'm surprised you do," Alex says aside, "Well, she's married now and on Broadway."

"And you're dating Brad."

"How do you know that?"

"Your Father told me. He said he's a great guy."

"Oh," Alex sets down her cup and takes a deep breath, "Look, the reason I came here is because Quinn asked me to come."

"Really? Because she said you wanted to see me."

"Well, I-I-I"

"Alex, I get it. You wanted to, but you're scared to."

"Maybe a little."

"And you have the right to be. Here," Judy reaches over and pulls out a small box from a drawer, "I wanted to give this to you when you graduated college, but I never find the time. Plus, I was pregnant with Quinn." Alex is about to open the box, but stops. "Is something wrong?"

Alex sets the box down. "Yes, there is. It's rather funny you mention Quinn a lot. You know, Quinn this, Quinn that. What about me? You oldest daughter! YOUR FIRST-BORN CHILD!"

"Alex, please. Let me explain."

"No! Let **me** explain. You didn't fight for custody over me. You didn't bother being in my life. Then, you have another kid and just threw me out of the picture!"

"Yes, but I-"

"You didn't even care about me, huh?"

"That's not true!"

"Then why? Why weren't you there for me with I needed you?"

"It's hard to explain, but I did care about me."

"Mm-hmm, that's a bunch of bullshit."

"That's quite enough, young lady!"

"Young lady? I'm 30 years old for God sakes! I'm not Quinn! Stop acting like I am!"

"Alex! Listen to me! I was a wreck after the divorce. I had to get my life together. That meant changing careers, getting a new job, a house, family."

"Oh! So, you didn't want me anymore?"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Well, congratulations! Your wish came true! You have a fabulous life, a great husband, and of course the daughter you always wanted that isn't me! I don't know why I bothered coming here. I'm just wasting my time." Alex stands up and walks towards the stairs.

"So, I'm assuming you're leaving."

"That depends: do you want me to?" Judy doesn't respond. Alex cannot be angrier, "I'll go call the airport then." She walks upstairs to the guest bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

How could she? Saying she didn't want her in her life! Judy, her birth mother, didn't want Alex anymore. Never in her life has she been so furious. Shelby was wrong: there was no reason. No reason why her mother wasn't there: only because she didn't care about her. Quinn is all her mother cared about. Why did Alex bother taking the little brat for the summer? Because she was her stepsister? She should have done it, but she can't change anything now. All she can do now is get a flight home.

Alex has been on the phone for about two hours trying to book a flight. She wants to leave as soon as possible, but she's on hold. She decides to try again later. In the meantime, she can take a shower; she's sure Judy doesn't mind. Like she'd care anyway. Alex opens the closet and goes through her suitcase. There's nothing much in the closet, possibly some boxes on the shelf, but that's pretty much it. Just then, she turns to a box on the floor: it has "Alex" written on it. Hey, when something has her name on it, Alex can't look away. She pulls the cardboard box out in front of her, blows the dust off the top, and opens it.

Inside the box is a bunch of stuff from when she was younger. There were toys that she use to play with, baby clothes, and a scrapbook full of pictures from when she was born to when her folks split. Most of the pictures were of Judy and young Alex: they use to play together, dress up together, even went everywhere together! The two were inseparable, at least until the divorce, and then she never saw her again. It's amazing that her mother kept all this stuff this whole time. Maybe she does care about her and Alex just isn't giving her a chance. Well, it's time she should.

Alex quickly heads down stairs to the living room, but no one is there. She looks in the kitchen, but only finds a note on the counter.

_Dear Alex,_

_Russell and I had to run some errands and we took Quinn with us so that you didn't have to watch her. I'm sorry about earlier and I hope we can talk when we get home. We should be back at about six to make dinner. Hope you can stay._

_Love Mom._

Alex smiles a bit at the word Mom, but it's too bad they left. Oh well, at least they'll talk when they get back, but then her mom would need to make dinner. Unless . . . Alex can make it! After all, she's been taking cooking class for months now and can surely make a decent meal. She just hopes she doesn't cause a fire.

Looking around the kitchen, Alex tries to figure out what to cook. She sees pasta, some veggies, and some sauces and spices. So, she decides to cook spaghetti, make a salad, and bake some Pillsbury biscuits. Sounds simple. She gets a pot of water boiling, cuts the lettuce, and pops the biscuits in the oven at 425 degrees. When the pasta is done cooking, she drains the water in the sink and adds the tomato sauce. Then, it's time to toss the salad and take the biscuits out of the oven. They're a nice, golden brown and not burnt. Finally, she sets the table and places the food in the center. Wow! She can't believe how easy cooking is! So much better than frozen pizzas.

It's just six 'o clock when dinner is ready. Alex lights some candle to make it a little more inviting. She sits at the end of the four-seated table and waits.

And waits.

And waits.

It's been almost 45 minutes and they still weren't home. Alex starts to get a little worried that them. Then again, they probably do this a lot, but still they should be home by now. Another 15 minutes goes by and still nothing. She doesn't know if she should call them or wait a little longer. Suddenly, the phone rings. It's probably her mom calling her saying they're on their way home. She quickly picks up the phone.

"Hello? . . ." She listens to not her mom, but someone else. In the middle of the conservation, her face grew pale and she drops the phone.

* * *

Back in New York, Shelby is in bed reading with Craig sleeping besides her. Just then, her phone rings. She answers.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Shelby."

"Brad? What's going on?"

"It's about Alex."

"What's wrong?"

"Her mother was killed in a car accident, along with her husband."


	29. Taking Responsibility

**Golden Stars**

**Chapter 29**

Shelby's taxi pulls up to the hospital and when the car stops, she quickly hops out. Craig was at home with Rachel: they thought it was best if Shelby goes alone. She hurries up to the counter and asks the nurse if Alex has arrived yet. The nurse calls over a man, Dr. Marcus, to take Shelby to her. He explains to her what happened.

"Her parents were driving home and they had Quinn in the back seat. They were almost home, but . . . a drunken driver hit them on the Judy's side, driver's side, causing the car to flip over. When police arrived, they found Quinn unconscious and with minor injuries. Thankfully arriving at the hospital, she woke up and now she's resting."

"Does she know that her parents are . . ." Shelby is afraid to finish.

"No. Not yet," The doctor sighs, "Hopefully Alex can be there to support her."

"I'm sure she will. Where is she?"

"Down the hall, to the right. Oh, and one more thing: this was found in her mother's purse," he hands Shelby the small box that Judy tried to give to Alex early, "Would you mind giving it to her?"

"Of course. Thank you," Shelby starts heading down the hall just as the doctor said. When she turns right at the corner, she sees Alex standing in front of a window. Walking closer, she can see that the window is to Quinn's room. The little girl is lying in bed, asleep. Shelby turns to Alex: her eyes are all red and puffy and her face is still pale. She takes one step closer.

"Alex?" Shelby speaks gently, but she gets no response, "Alex? Alex, please speak to me."

Alex turns away. "It's my fault."

"Alex, it's not your fault."

"Yes, it is. If I didn't come, none of this would have happened."

"You shouldn't blame yourself. You did nothing wrong."

"Except being born."

"Don't say that!"

"It's true! If I wasn't born, my mom would have been much happier. And alive!"

"You don't know that's true. She'd loved you and missed you terribly, but maybe she was afraid to admit it."

Alex scoffs. "Yeah, then she had another kid just to forget about it."

"You love Quinn and you care about her more than you think. Now, she needs you."

"Me? Why me?"

"You're the only one who can take care of her."

"Doesn't she have any other relatives to take her in?"

"No one has come to claim custody over her. Alex, please. Take her in."

"Why should I? I did it once and look what happened! It's not my problem anyone and may I remind you that she's my mom's favorite child! I don't want any part of this!"

"Wait! Maybe, this will change your mind," Shelby holds up the box, "The police found it in your mom's purse. She probably wanted you to have it."

"Yeah, she tried to, but-um . . . I just-"

"Didn't give her a chance?"

Alex looks at Shelby and then at the box. She takes the box and slowly opens the top. Inside the box was a purple bracelet with the word "Monkey" on it and a golden monkey charm on it. Alex's eyes widen in shock.

"My bracelet," she says softly, "My mom made this for me with I was three. I always wore it, but then I lost. She always called me Monkey; that's why there's a monkey on here. I remember the day when she gave it to me . . . She said she loved me so much and nothing would change that."

Looking at the bottom of the box, Alex saws a note. She reads it to herself.

_Dear Alex,_

_I found this a long time ago and figured you wanted it back. There's a lot to explain about us. You were right: I was never there for you when you needed me the most. The truth is I was afraid I failed as a mom and I didn't want you to think I was a disappointment, but now I regret missing you grow up into a beautiful, young woman you are now. I've always loved you, Monkey, with all my heart and if there was some way I could change the past, I would. Please consider being part of the family, be a wonderful sister to Quinn, and more importantly, be my daughter again._

_With love,_

_Mom_

Shelby walks over to Alex and rests her hand on her shoulder. "Alex?"

Alex let's her tears fall. "She did care. She really cared about me. You were right, Shelby. You were right." She falls into Shelby's arms and starts crying.

Shelby holds her as if she was Rachel, but then she turns to the window; seeing the sleepy Quinn tossing and turning in her bed. "I think she's waking up."

Alex wipes away her tears and turns to the window, too. The two women exchange a look and there, Alex walks over to the door. She opens it quietly and closes it behind her. Tiptoeing, she makes her way to the bed and sits on the edge by Quinn's legs. Finally, the little girl wakes up.

"Alex?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Where am I? What's going on?" By the sound of her voice, Quinn is scared.

"You don't remember what happened?"

"I . . . remember . . . being in the care. We were driving home and . . . Where's Mom and Dad? Are they okay?" Alex looks away, "They're not okay, aren't they?"

"Quinn, listen to me-"

"What happened to them?"

"There was a car accident and they didn't make it, but you did."

"I don't understand."

"I'm so sorry, Quinn."

Quinn starts shaking her head. "No. No!"

"Come here," Alex pulls her half-sister close to her as Quinn starts crying.

She can't believe what she's doing, but it seemed right. Alex turns to the window to Shelby, who only nods her head once. She knows what that means; it's the do-the-right-thing-Alex look. She turns back to Quinn.

"Quinn, I know what you're going through and you're not alone."

"What's going to happen to me?"

"Well, they won't let you leave without a guardian. Luckily, there's someone who going to take good care of you."

"Who?"

"You're hugging her right now," Quinn sits up in shock, "Your mom wanted me in this family to be your sister. She wants us to stick together and watch over each other. I mean, I'm sure I can watch myself. You know, being old and stuff," Quinn giggles a little, "But most importantly, she wanted you to have someone you can turn to when you're sad or angry or whatever. I know I can't be Mom, but I'll do whatever it takes to be the best sister I can be. I care about you, sis, and I don't want anything bad happening to you."

"I'm really scared."

"So am I, but we'll get through it together. I promise."

Quinn again hugs Alex even tighter, "Thank you, Alex."

Shelby watches the two sisters embrace again. She wipes her tears away and starts to walk away, leaving them to bond.

A few weeks later, a visitation and funeral is held at the local Lima church. Everyone is in black from head to toe. Alex and Quinn are standing in front of the crowd and in the crowd are Shelby, Rachel, Craig, and Brad. The three adults listen to the priest as Rachel looks in between the legs of people. She sees Quinn ahead and starts to head towards her, but before she can take a step, Shelby stops her. Her mom just shakes her head and pushes her back gently. After putting flowers on the coffins, Brad drives Alex and Quinn home. Shelby, Craig, and Rachel head back to New York the next morning.

* * *

One Saturday afternoon, Rachel doesn't have any school, so she's home. Craig and Shelby have the weekends off from rehearsals; they're talking in the living room with Sammy chewing on a chew toy.

"How are they doing?" Craig asks his wife.

"They're fine," Shelby response, "Its quiet around the house though."

"Did she say whether she was . . . well."

"She's not sure. She said Brad agreed to move in with them in Lima, but finding a job is a concern."

"Maybe she can bring Quinn here."

"She doesn't want to move for Quinn's sake. Plus, she doesn't want to deal with selling a house."

"Then, what is she going to do about a job?"

"She didn't say," Shelby sighs, "I just feel so helpless right now."

"I understand, but we just need to let Alex and Quinn work things out on their own."

"I hate it when you're right," Shelby smirks, "But I mean, it's just that . . . I'm going to miss her. You know, I've known her since I was five. Life's not going to be the same without her."

"She has responsibilities, just like you. Besides, we'll see her again soon."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm your husband and I know everything," Craig kisses Shelby on the lips.

"Well, thanks for trying to make me feel better."

"Mommy?"

Shelby and Craig turn to Rachel, who comes walking into the living room.

"Hey, baby. Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, but it's just so quiet."

"You miss Quinn, huh?" Craig asks her. Rachel nods. "Well, maybe you'll find someone else like Quinn at school."

"But it wouldn't be the same. Quinn and I did everything together: we played dress up, sang songs. EVERYTHING!"

"Rachel, come here," Shelby offers her daughter a spot on the couch next to her, "Look, I know you miss Quinn, but she's going through a tough time now and she needs to be in Lima with Alex."

"But aren't they going to move here?"

"It's not that easy, sweetie."

"Oh," Rachel frowns, "Can we visit them?"

"Of course we can, but not for a while. We want to give them time to . . . adjust. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mommy."

"Good. Now, how about we take Sammy for a walk?"

"Okay! I'll go get my coat," Rachel runs to her room.

Craig turns to Shelby. "Do you think she'll be all right with this?"

"Well, you're the husband. You should know."

"Touché."


	30. The Prayer

**Golden Stars**

**Chapter 30**

Back in Lima, Alex is at home, sitting in the living room. She has a notebook at hand and is scribbling on the paper. Just then, the phone rings: she stops writing and answers the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Alex."

"Shelby? Well, it's no surprise it's you. You've been calling nonstop."

"Sorry. I just want to see how you guys are doing."

"Oh, we're doin' fine. Quinn's at school, so I'm alone this morning. Actually, I'm glad you'd called because-"

"You're lonely?"

"A little, but that's not it. I want to tell you that I got myself a new job!"

"A new job? In Lima?"

"I got hired at a school called Carmel High School as the coach for their glee club."

"GET OUT! Are you serious?"

"Yeah! I heard their pretty good, but I don't start until next week, so I'll hear them then. Wow! Reminds me of when we were in glee club."

"Oh, yeah. We were the best."

"That's because we had you as our lead singer! We won nationals 4 times thanks to you!"

"I hate to brag, but I was pretty good."

"Oh, also, I have to come up with a new name for the glee group. Their original name is the Troubletones. I don't like it, makes the group depressing. Any ideas?"

"Well, how about . . .Vocal Adrenaline."

"Shelby that's . . . a great idea!"

"How's Brad?"

Alex puts two slices of bread in the toaster. "He's still in California. Doesn't change our relationship concerning the fact that we are still on opposite sides of the country, but we're closer than before."

"Of course. So . . . we're staying in Ohio."

Alex sighs. "Yep. I really miss you guys. Quinn really misses Rachel."

"Yeah, we miss you guys, too. Maybe, we can all visit during Thanksgiving break and have Thanksgiving in Lima with you guys. I can probably talk to my folks about coming over."

"You think your parents don't mind?"

"I'm sure it won't be a problem. How's Quinn, anyway?"

Alex sighs. "I don't know. I mean, she's doing fine, but there are times when she's not eating or talking or sometimes not coming out of her bedroom. Hell, I haven't been acting myself lately, either!"

"It's hard, but you're doing great so far."

"Thanks. I just need to keep a watchful eye on her."

"I agree. Maybe you should . . ." BOOM!

"What? What is it?" Shelby doesn't answer; it's dead silent, "Shelby? Shelby, are you there? Hello?"

Shelby walks over to her window of her apartment. She has set the phone down on the table, so that's what she's not answering. She pulls the curtains and looks outside to see where the big BOOM came from. Since the apartment is closer to Manhattan, they have a pretty good view of the city, but this is something that she didn't want to see. There is smoke coming from the center of the city. In horror, she closes the curtains and runs into the living room to turn on the TV. Alex is still on the phone.

"SHELBY! ANSWER THE PHONE! SHELBY!"

"Alex! Turn on your TV!"

"What?"

"Just do it!"

Alex does as she is told. Soon, the local news is on with the latest news.

"Oh, My god!" Alex whispers.

Just then, Shelby gets another call. "Hello?"

"Shelby?"

"Craig! Where are you? Are you safe?"

"I'm still at the theater and I'm safe,"

Shelby sighs in relief. Alex is still on the phone.

"Wait! Is that Craig? Hey, man! How are you doing?"

"ALEX, THIS IS NOT THE ITME TO BE FOOLING AROUND!"

"Sorry."

"Craig, what's going on?"

"A plane crashed into the World Trade Center. The North tower, I believe."

"My, god!"

"We don't know why, but we have the news on right now."

"Alex and I have our TVs on, too."

Alex continues to watch the TV. "That must have been some accident. Quinn ought to know about this."

"Yeah, Rachel's at school, so I'll-RACHEL!"

"Shelby, calm down. Rachel is safe at school. And besides, it was only one plane!"

All of a sudden, they hear the following on the television:

"_It appears that another plane has crashed into the South Tower of the World Trade Center in New York. By the looks of it, this act was on purpose and according to our resources, it is part of some sort of terrorist attack that we cannot even imagine at this point."_

All three adults are silent. Shelby's heart is racing with fear and anxiety.

"Shelby?" Alex speaks at last, "You okay?"

"How can I be okay? Rachel she's . . . I have to go get her!"

"Shelby, no!" Craig stops her with the sound of his voice, "You need to stay home. You're safe where you're at."

"I DON'T GIVE TWO S**TS ABOUT THAT! MY DAUGHTER IS OUT THERE WHILE THE COUNTRY IS BEING ATTACKED BY TERRORISTS!" Shelby starts crying.

"Shelby, listen to me. You have to remain calm and don't leave the apartment."

"But my baby-"

"She's going to be fine. The school is going to do whatever it takes to keep the students out of harm's way. Rachel will be home safe in your arms, I promise. You have to trust me."

Shelby sniffs and nods. "I do."

Suddenly, the phone line starts to static. "Uh no."

"What?"

"I'm-I can't!"

"What? I can't hear you!"

"The-We've can't-anymore!"

"Craig! CRAIG!"

"Shelby, I'm losing you, too! Shelby!"

"SHELBY!"

Both Alex and Craig are gone. All Shelby can hear is the long beep on the other end. She tries to call again, but gives up and sets the phone down. She has lost touch of her husband and her best friend. Worst of all, her daughter is in the middle of Manhattan when this horrifying event is happening. Shelby knows Craig is right: she has to stay where she's at. There was nothing she can do now.

Nothing . . . but pray.

_Shelby: I pray you'll be our eyes,  
and watch us where we go  
And help us to be wise,  
in times when we don't know  
Let this be our prayer,  
when we lose our way  
Lead us to the place,  
guide us with your grace  
To a place where we'll be safe._

I pray we'll find your light  
And hold it in our hearts  
When stars go out each night  
Remind us where you are  
Let this be our prayer  
When shadows fill our day  
Lead us to a place  
Guide us with your grace  
Give us faith so we'll be safe

During an instrumental, Shelby looks out her window again at the city where there is even more smoke covering the World Trade Center. Meanwhile in Lima, the bus drops Quinn home with Alex standing outside. Alex runs over to Quinn to make sure she's all right. They quickly go inside the house. At the theater, Craig watches in silence the two towers fall. He joins Shelby in the song.

_Craig: We ask that life be kind  
Shelby: We ask that life be kind_

_Craig: And watch us from above  
Shelby: And watch us from above_

_Craig: We hope each soul will find  
Shelby: We hope each soul will find_

_Craig: Another soul to love_

_Shelby: Another soul to love _

_Both: Let this be our prayer  
Just like every child _

_Craig: Need to find a place_

_Shelby: Guide us with your grace _

_Both: Give us faith so we'll be safe _

_Lead us to the place,  
guide us with your grace  
To a place where we'll be safe._

As the song ends, the apartment is quiet. Until . . . KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Mrs. Fenson?"

"Mommy? Are you home?"

"Rachel?" Shelby quickly runs to the door and opens to "RACHEL!"

"MOMMY!" Rachel runs into her mother's arms. She has been brought home by one of the teacher from the school.

"All the staff members of the school are transferring all the children back home safely," the teacher explains, "There will be no school until further notice."

"Thank you, Mrs. Strom for taking me home."

"You're welcome, Rachel. I better get going."

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Strom. Drive safely."

"Thank you, Mrs. Fenson."

She shuts the door behind, leaving Shelby and Rachel to hug again. Shelby's tears of happiness roll down her cheek.

"What's wrong, Mommy?"

"Nothing, baby," Shelby sniffs, "I'm just so glad you're home."

"Is Craig still at work?"

"Yes, he is. He'll be home once traffic clears up."

"I made you a picture, but I haven't colored it yet."

"Well, why won't we color it together and then show Craig went he gets home?"

"Okay! Let's get started!"

Rachel gets her markers out and starts coloring her picture while Shelby makes themselves lunch. She's so happy that her little girl is at home: safe and sound.


	31. Haley Hye

**Golden Stars**

**Chapter 31**

One night, everyone in the Corcoran/Fenson apartment is in bed. Rachel is asleep in her room with Sammy sleeping right next to her. Shelby is lying in bed, unable to sleep. Craig turns over to her side.

"Hey, you still awake?"

"Unfortunately."

"I noticed you haven't gotten any sleep lately. Is this about what happened last week?"

"No! . . . Yes?" Shelby groans on the pillow.

"Hey, hey, Shelby. Don't beat yourself up," Craig rubs his wife's shoulder, "You're worried about Rachel. I understand."

"It's not only that, but I just I don't feel safe here. I've lived in New York my whole life and now," Shelby sighs, "I don't know I can stay here without being scared of my own shadow."

"Shelby, you shouldn't let 9/11 scare you."

"But what if it happens again?"

"It won't. Besides, you need to be thinking about your show coming up, Miss Velma Kelly."

"As to you, Billy," Shelby nudges Craig, "But I don't know if I'm ready yet. I mean, with all this stress, I can hardly focus on Chicago now."

"You'll be great. I know you will," Craig kisses her on the cheek, "Now, get some sleep."

"I'll try."

Craig rolls over to his other side as Shelby lays her head down on the pillow and shuts her eyes.

* * *

The next morning, the theatre is working on the production of Chicago. The cast is on stage reviewing lines, dancers are reviewing choreography, and stage crew is checking on light and sound. One spotlight shines on the director of the show . . . Darcy Dilson!

"Oh, yes, thank you for the spotlight, gentlemen! Alrighty everyone! Gather around! Quickly! Quickly! Now, as you may know, this production of Chicago will be opening to the public in least than two weeks. I hope that everyone is ready, but if you're not, there's no need to feel pressured. Although if the show flops, it will be the end of my directing career and I will have to be force to leave the theatre and work as an accountant. Again, no pressure."

"Don't worry, Darcy," Shelby assures her, "You have nothing to worry about."

"Apparently, I do. Because Catherine has left us and we don't have a Roxie Hart for the show! She broke her leg on a skiing trip in Colorado, but not to worry she's fine. Luckily, I have found a replacement. Everyone, please welcome Haley Hye."

Everyone applauses as a young woman of 26 walks on stage. She has short blond hair with olive green eyes and a slightly curled body.

"Thank you so much for the warm welcoming," Haley says with a smile.

"Haley, this is Shelby. She's playing Velma."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, Haley." Shelby holds out her hand.

"Likewise," Haley just passes her and walks over to Craig, "And how are you, handsome?"

"Uh-fine. Thank you, Miss. Hye."

"He's my husband!" Shelby quickly points out.

"Yes, I'm sure he is," Haley turns back to Craig

"So, Haley," Darcy breaks in, "Why don't you show us what you can do with a number from the show?"

"Well, if I must. May I do All that Jazz?"

"Um-actually that's my-"

"Of course, you can. PLACES, EVERYONE!"

Everyone goes to places as Shelby goes over to Darcy. "Um, Darcy. Velma sings that song. Not Roxie."

"Oh, don't fret, darling. It's only for fun."

"Not to me it doesn't," Shelby mumbles to herself as she sits down.

"Whenever you are ready darling!"

The theatre grows dark and the music starts playing as Haley walks on stage oh so sexy like and stands in the middle.

_Haley: Come on, babe_

_Why don't we paint the town?_

_And all that jazz_

_I'm gonna rouge my knees_

_And roll my stockings down_

_And all that jazz_

_Start the car_

_I know a whoopee spot_

_Where the gin is cold_

_But the piano's hot_

_It's just a noisy hall_

_Where there's a nightly brawl_

_And all that jazz_

_Darcy: Skidoo._

_Haley: And All that Jazz_

_Everyone: Hotcha! Whoopee!_

_Haley: And all that jazz_

Dancers start to come on stage and surround Haley. Shelby just sit back in her sit and watches with disgust.

_Haley: Slick your hair_

_And wear your buckle shoes_

_And all that jazz_

_I hear that Father Dipp_

_Is gonna blow the blues_

_And all that jazz_

_Hold on, hon'_

_We're gonna bunny hug_

_I bought some aspirin_

_Down at United Drug_

_In case you shake apart_

_And wanna brand new start_

_To do that jazz_

_Oh, you're gonna see you_

_Sheba shimmy shake_

_And all that jazz_

_Oh, she's gonna shimmy_

_Till her garters break_

_And all that jazz_

_Show her where to park her girdle_

_Oh, her mother's blood's curdle_

_Everyone: If she'd hear her baby's queer_

_Haley: For all that jazz_

The audience seems very impress with the young woman, but Shelby doesn't think so.

_Haley: Find a glass_

_We're playing fast and loose_

_And all that jazz_

_Right up here_

_Is where I store the juice_

_And all that jazz_

_Come on, babe_

_We're gonna brush the sky_

_I betcha lucky_

_Lindy never flew so high_

_'Cause in the stratosphere_

_How could he lend an ear_

_To all that jazz?_

_No, I'm no one's wife_

_But, oh, I love my life_

_And all that jazz_

_That jazz_

Everyone applauses as the singer takes a bow. Shelby looks over at Craig, who also applauses. She starts to applause slightly just to show she's not rude.

"Wonderful job, Haley! That was amazing, darling."

"Thank you, Darcy. I try my best and I can't wait to get started."

"That's what I what to hear. All right, everyone. Back to work and make Haley fell welcome."

Shelby walks over to the stage to catch up to Haley. Maybe she's not a bad as Shelby thinks. She's new to the whole show business thing, so she can't be too harsh on her.

"Hey, Haley," Shelby approaches her, "That was a great performance you did and I just want to say that I am looking forward to working with you."

"Well, since you're being to so honest, I would like to say . . . I really don't like you."

"Come again?"

"Look, here's the deal: you're old, you're boring, and that chin line is absolutely horrid. Not to mention, I'm a better singer than you."

"I'm sorry, but you know who you're talking to?"

"Yes; the Broadway hoar who only got the lead in Funny Girl because she just had a baby."

"How do you know that?"

"I have my resources. So just stay out of my way and no one will get hurt. And by the way, I watch your man if I were you. "

"Okay, let's get something straight here: if you don't stay away from Craig-"

"Oh, he didn't tell you? We went out a few years ago. So, maybe it isn't me who should stay away from him. Maybe he should stay away from me. "

"He would never do that."

"Whatever you say, Shelby. Farewell."

Haley walks away as Shelby tries to control her temper. Just then, Craig shows up.

"Shelby, we need to get Rachel. Hey are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Okay, then we better go."

"Right."

Shelby and Craig leave the theatre together. Shelby pretends that everything's okay, but deep down she knows that it's not okay. She doesn't know if it's jealousy or hatred or both. Perhaps it's betrayal.


	32. Caught

**Golden Stars**

**Chapter 32**

One night, Shelby, Craig and Rachel sit down for a family dinner. Sammy is eating his own food by the table. Shelby is quiet; still worried about Haley. Craig tries to think of something to talk about.

"So, Rachel," Craig starts, "How was your day?"

"Fine, thank you."

"Did you get your homework done?"

"Yes, I did."

"Good. Good."

The awkward silence comes back. Craig turns to Shelby.

"Dinner's good, Shelby."

"Oh, um, thank you."

"How is the show going, Mommy?"

"It's going great. Can't wait for opening night."

"Are Alex and Quinn going to see it?"

"We're not sure," Craig explains, "They seem pretty busy, but it doesn't hurt to ask. Right, Shelby?"

"Yes, of course."

Craig sees worry in her eyes, but continues eating. When dinner is over, Shelby and Craig do the dishes while Rachel is getting ready for bed. Shelby washes the dishes as Craig dries and puts them away. He takes this opportunity to talk to Shelby.

"You've been quiet lately."

"I just have nothing to say, that's all."

Craig doesn't buy it. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing wrong, I told you I-"

"Please, tell me what's wrong."

His serious tone makes Shelby shiver. She sets down the plate she was cleaning in the sink and collects herself. "I don't like working with Haley."

"She's a handful."

"You should know. You dated her."

"She told you?"

"Yes since you never told me. I guess you were that desperate after a divorce, huh?"

"You're right, I was. I was desperate and lonely. We met at Phantom and dated for two months. We planned on auditioning for Fiddler on the Roof together, but then I realized that she was using me to get attention. That's all she ever wants. I broke up with her a few days later. Then, I met you and Rachel."

"Now, I know what happens next."

Craig chuckles. "You really have changed my life. And I don't want you to think that I would hurt you."

"What? No! I would never think that. But thank you for being honest with me. I guess I was just freaking out a little."

"It seemed more than a little," Shelby chuckles, "Why won't you go ahead and get Rachel to bed I'll take care of this. And maybe we can do a little something tonight."

"Eh, I don't know. Maybe."

"Maybe what?" Rachel stands in front of her room in her pink night gown.

"Um . . . to get to bed. Which is what you need to do. So, hop to bed."

"Could you help me pick an outfit for tomorrow please?"

"Sure, sweetie."

As Rachel goes back in her room, Shelby turns back to Craig. "Maybe another time."

"Good idea." Craig goes back to washing dishes.

* * *

The few days later at the theater Craig is looking through his script on stage alone while everyone is getting lunch. He's tapping his foot to the tune to Razzle Dazzle. Just then, Haley peers in and walks towards him.

"Hello, Craig."

"Oh, Haley. You startled me."

"Oops. Sorry, my bad."

"I-I thought you were out for lunch."

"And you're not?"

"I'm practicing my lines. Shelby is getting me a sandwich."

"Ah, yes. Shelby. Shelby. Shelby. That's all I ever hear from you. She must be the love of your life."

"Yes, she is. What do you want anyway?"

"It's not what I want. It's what you want."

"What do you mean?"

"What is the one thing that Shelby can't give you?"

"I have everything I want."

"Do you really? Just think about it."

"Well, have a home, my dream career, a wife, a daughter."

"Don't you mean step-daughter? No blood relations what so ever? Wouldn't it be grand if you can a child of your own?"

"Yes, it would, but"

"But what, Craig?"

"We can't. Shelby can't . . . produce."

"But I can. Craig, I can you give more than what she can."

"Shelby understands me and loves me. That's all I need from her."

"I bet not. You need a real woman, Craig. Now tell me; when's the last time seduced someone?"

"That is nothing of your," Before he can finish, Haley kisses Craig on the lips and holds it for a long time. Craig quickly grabs Haley's arms and breaks them apart. "You never changed."

Just then, Craig looks behind her and sees Shelby standing in front of the door; shocked, angry, and hurt.

Craig pushes Haley aside to explain. "Shelby! This isn't-I didn't! Shelby, wait! Shelby!"

Shelby stomps to the doors outside as Craig follows her. Haley goes after them, suddenly realizing what she has done. When Shelby gets outside, she waves for a taxi.

Craig runs up to her. "Shelby, please listen to me."

"Don't touch me!"

"Shelby, it isn't what it looks like!"

"Oh, so you weren't kissing your ex-girlfriend! Guess I'm seeing things!"

"There's nothing between us! If only you would trust me"

"Trust you? How can I trust you after what happened in there?"

"Because it wasn't my fault: I tried to explain at you are my wife and I love you more than life itself."

"Is that what you told your ex-wife? Is that why you got a divorce? Did you tell that you love her and cared about her so much and then dumped her like garbage? Is that what happened?"

"SHE CHEATED ON ME!" Shelby froze as Craig catches his breath, "During our marriage, she would see other men while I had rehearsals. She would never come to my shows because she was 'busy'. Some nights, I would get calls that she has been drunk and I had to go get her at another man's house. I have been hurt, crushed and humiliated before, Shelby, and I don't want you to go through the same thing, but if you can't understand that. . . I don't know what to do."

A taxi pulls in front of Shelby. She looks at the cab and back to Craig. "I just to need some space. Tell Darcy I went home."

"Am I still welcomed home?"

"Just . . . Don't talk to me."

She gets in and shuts the door as the cab drives away. Craig watches her leave with shame on his face. He walks back in the building where Haley is standing at the door.

"Craig, I didn't mean to" Craig just passes her as she tries to apologize. She sees that he is very angry with not only her, but himself. Both of them had ever felt so guilty.


	33. I Drive Myself Crazy

**Golden Stars**

**Chapter 33**

In Lima, Alex is washing dishes in the kitchen while Quinn is doing her homework at the table.

"Hey, Alex? Could you please help me with my homework?"

"Uh, sure. Give me a-" Just then the phone rings, "I got it." Alex walks over to the counter and picks up the phone. "Hello? Craig? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. Are you alone?"

Alex looks over at Quinn, who gives her a puppy face, hoping to join the conversation. Alex quickly motions Quinn to come over and puts the phone on speaker. "Yeah, I'm alone. What's up?"

"Well, there's this woman named Haley who I use to date years ago and now she's in Chicago with Shelby and I. Shelby doesn't like her and I told her that what went on with Haley and I was nothing. But today when Shelby was getting lunch, Haley came over and kissed me, but I didn't want to kiss her because I'm married. Then Shelby saw it and got mad. I tried to explain what happened, but she wouldn't listen to me. Now, I'm at my friend's place calling you because I'm afraid that I'm kick out of the house for the night."

Shocked, Alex and Quinn exchange a look. "Wow, he's in trouble."

"Sh!" Alex takes the phone, "Look, Craig. I know you're an honest guy and I believe you."

"Thank you."

"But seriously, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? You could have just walk away or at least show her your wedding ring!"

"I tried but she wouldn't listen to me! What am I going to do?"

"You're asking me this?"

"Yeah, maybe I shouldn't have called."

"Okay, so I'm not the best person for love advice, but I do know Shelby and she's more sensitive than you think. Just try to be in her shoes in this kind of situation: if you saw Shelby kissing another man, would you be upset?"

"Yes."

"And you would not want to speak to her at the time?"

"No, I guess not."

"See what I mean? She just needs some time alone."

"I know what it's like to feel what she's feeling. I been down that road before and I feel that she doesn't understand that."

"Then you need to let her know that and she will. You might know what it feels like to be hurt, but she doesn't. She loves you like crazy; trust me she doesn't want to hurt you either."

Craig nods. "You're right."

"Really? I must be really good on getting advice!" Quinn just rolls her eyes.

"Well, I'll wait until later tonight, and then I'll go talk to her."

"That's probably wise of you. Take care."

"Thanks, bye."

"Now, can you please help me with my homework?" Quinn asks impatiently.

"Oh, yeah! Of course. What do you need help with?"

"All of it."

"Specifically, what do you need help with?"

"Math, Reading and Spelling."

"This is going to be a long night." Alex and Quinn get started on homework.

* * *

It's 9:23 p.m. on the clock in the Corcoran/Fenson apartment. It's dark except of the few nightlights on the wall. Sammy is sleeping on one of the arm chairs until he is waken up to the sound of Craig walking through the door. He puts is keys and bag down on the kitchen counter and takes off his jacket. He plops down on the couch, exhausted of course. He looks over that the bedrooms; the lights are not on, indicating that the girls are asleep. It's best if he didn't go in the master bedroom for Shelby may still be upset.

He looks over at Sammy. "You don't mind if I sleep out here, right?" the dog gives him a look, "I'll take that as a no."

"Craig?"

Craig looks over his shoulder to find Rachel standing in front of her bedroom. "Rachel, what are you doing out of bed? It's late."

"I can't sleep. What are you doing up?"

"I um . . . don't want to wake your mother, so I'm sleeping out here."

"She was pretty upset today."

"Was she? What was she upset about?"

"She didn't say. Maybe you should talk to her."

"Uh, I think it might be wise to let her sleep. I'm sure she's not in a good mood to talk to me."

"Where were you anyway?"

"I was busy tonight at the theatre. I really need to work on my lines."

"Well, maybe I can help you. I always help with mommy's lines all the time."

Craig chuckles, "Thanks, Rachel. You better get to bed. You have school tomorrow."

"I still can't sleep. Normally, mommy would sing me a song and I would fall asleep."

Craig thinks for a moment and gets an idea. "All right, get in bed and I'll be right in."

Craig hurries over to the coat closet and pulls out his guitar case. Rachel hops back in bed, pulls the covers over her body, and waits for Craig to come in. He quickly tunes his guitar and sits on the side of the bed. "Okay. What do you want to hear?"

"Surprise me."

He looks down at his guitar and starts playing "I Drive Myself Crazy" by N*SYNC as Rachel smiles by his side. During the song, he imagines himself walking through Central Park singing the song to Shelby.

_Lying in your arms so close together_

_Didn't know just what I had_

_Now I toss and turn 'cause I'm without you_

_How I'm missing you so bad_

_Where was my head? Where was my heart?_

_Now I cry alone in the dark_

_I lie awake, I drive myself crazy_

_Drive myself crazy thinking of you_

_Made a mistake when I let you go baby_

_I drive myself crazy wanting you the way that I do_

_(Wanting you the way that I do)_

_I was such a fool, I couldn't see it_

_Just how good you were to me_

_(Just how good you were to me)_

_You confessed your love_

_(You confessed your love)_

_Undying devotion_

_I confessed my need to be free_

_And now I'm left with all this pain_

_I've only got myself to blame, no_

_I lie awake I drive myself crazy_

_Drive myself crazy thinking of you_

_Made a mistake when I let you go baby_

_I drive myself crazy wanting you the way that I do_

_(Wanting you the way that I do)_

_Why didn't I know it?_

_(How much I loved you baby)_

_Why couldn't I show it?_

_(If I had only told you)_

_When I had the chance_

_Oh, I had the chance_

_I drive myself crazy_

_Oh so crazy_

_I lie awake I drive myself crazy_

_Drive myself crazy thinking of you_

_Made a mistake let you go baby_

_(Made a mistake)_

_I drive myself crazy wanting you the way that I do_

_I lie awake I drive myself crazy_

_(I drive myself)_

_Drive myself crazy_

_(Crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy yeah!)_

_Made a mistake let you go baby_

_(Made a mistake)_

_I drive myself crazy wanting you the way that I do_

_I drive myself crazy wanting you the way that I do_

When the songs over, Craig looks to find Rachel fast asleep. He rubs his hand against Rachel's cheek and kisses her on the forehead. "Night, Rachel."

He quietly gets up and walks out of the bedroom. As he's putting his guitar away, a hand sets on his shoulder.

"I like the song you played."

Craig quickly turns to Shelby, who is in her nightgown and robe. He stands on his feet and looks into her eyes; both just stand there.

"Shelby, I know you're still mad at me, but I need to you listen to me: I don't want to hurt you; I never planned to. I love you too much to do so. And if I ever did, I would never forgive myself. All I ask is for you to accept my apology." Shelby looks at him and suddenly burst into tears. "No, Shelby. Don't cry. Come here." Craig pulls his wife to his chest where Shelby lets her tears run down her cheek.

"I just don't to disappoint you," Shelby admits.

"You will never disappoint me. I will always be proud of you no matter what," He lifts up her head and wipes away a tear, "You're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. Don't forget that." She nods as they share a kiss. "It's a long day. We better get to bed." Craig picks Shelby up and carries her to the bedroom.

"You don't have to do this."

"You're right. I could stick you outside."

"And you could sleep on the couch tonight."

They close the door as Sammy finally goes back to sleep, relieved that he doesn't have to share the couch.


	34. Nowadays

**Golden Stars**

**Chapter 34**

The next day at the theater, Haley Hye is walking back and forth across the stage, waiting impatiently with her palms sweating. She takes in deep breaths, trying to remain calm.

"I got your voicemail," Haley turns around to Shelby, who was standing by the red curtain, "I would have been here earlier, but I had to put my daughter on the bus," Haley just stares at her, "What? No rude comment? No mean remarks? Nothing? "

"All right. I get it. I'm sorry."

"Okay, if you were wanted to apologize, you can at least explain why you tried to seduce my husband."

"I wanted some excitement."

"That's just a bunch of bull."

"Hey! I don't have a man like you! Well, at one point, I did."

"That's because you were using him to get attention. You never loved him."

"I had to get attention somehow."

"Is that all you care about? Attention? People following you? Pretending to you? You know deep down they hate you."

"It's all I have!" Shelby backs off a bit. Haley tries to hide her tears, "You have no idea what it's like to be alone! My mom worked two jobs! My dad was never around! I was alone all the time! I never had a friend to turn to; not a boyfriend or a relative to talk to. So, I started to using people or 'make' friends, that way I wasn't so lonely. You wouldn't understand."

"I would actually," Shelby brushes her hair back, "I wasn't the most popular girl in high school, so I guess you can say I too wanted attention, mostly from the guys. My freshmen year, I wore a lot of sexy clothes and makeup, but then I realized I wasn't happy. What can you do? We're women; we do the craziest things to wow a boy."

"No kidding."

"Haley, if you want attention, you can't be a bitch. It's as simple as that."

"Then what else would I be."

"You. You and only you."

Haley shrugs her shoulders, "I guess it would be a nice change. I'm sorry I was mean to you."

"And?"

"And for making out with Craig when I knew you two were married."

"And?"

"And I'm sorry for calling you a hoar."

Shelby smiles. "Apology accepted. Come here, diva."

Shelby pulls Haley in for a hug. For once, Haley hugs her back. "Thank you, Shelby. And if you want, I can drop the part as Roxie."

"Oh, stop being a drama queen. You don't have to leave the show just because you kissed my husband. Besides, you make a great Roxie."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You two are both are a pain in the ass."

"Thanks."

"I'm just kidding, Haley."

"Oh, no. You are right!"

Both women laugh it out and sigh together. "I have Nowadays with me. Would you like to practice with me?"

"I would like that very much."

* * *

On the night of opening night, everyone is waiting for the finale number of Chicago.

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, the Chicago Theater is proud to announce a first.

The first time, anywhere there's been an act of this nature.

Not only one little lady, but two!

You've read about them in the papers and now here they are!

Chicago's own killer dillers

those scintillating sinners

Roxie Hart and Velma Kelly!

The curtain opens to Shelby and Haley facing up stage in their big coats. Rachel and Craig are watching from backstage.

_Shelby and Haley: You can like the life you're living_

_You can live the life you like_

_You can even marry Harry_

_But mess around with Ike_

_And that's_

_Good, isn't it?_

_Grand, isn't it?_

_Great, isn't it?_

_Swell, isn't it?_

_Fun, isn't it?_

_But nothing stays_

_In fifty years or so_

_It's gonna change, you know_

_But, oh, it's heaven_

_Nowadays_

Announcer: Okay, you babes of jazz. Let's pick up the pace.

Let's make the parties longer.

Let's make the skirts shorter.

Let's all go to hell in a fast car and KEEP IT HOT!

The girls take off their coats to reveals white flapper-like dress and they dance the Charleston. They are tossed hats and machine guns, fake of course. When the songs over, the crowd gives them a round of applause and a standing ovation. Shelby and Haley take their bow as the rest of the cast comes on stage. Even Craig takes a bow for his role as Billy. Rachel claps from backstage.

* * *

A few weeks pass and its mid-October. Shelby is standing by the bus stop, waiting for Rachel to come home from school. She stands there in her coat and gloves on until finally the school bus comes down the street. The bus stops in front of her; the doors swing open and a few kids come out including Rachel. Shelby greets her daughter with a smile.

"Hey, baby. How was school?" Rachel just gives her a thumb's up, "Well, okay. Let's get home. It's getting chilly out here." She grabs a hold of Rachel's hand and leads her to their apartment.

Once inside the apartment, Shelby and Rachel take off their coats and put their bags down on the floor.

"Okay, so I was thinking that we go to the mall and see if we can find a costume for Halloween. Then, we can get dinner on the way back. What do you say?" Rachel just looks at her and nods. "What's wrong, sweetie? You haven't said a word today. What's gotten into you?" Rachel shrugs. "Rachel, please answer my question now." Rachel quickly looks away. "I'm going to count to three and if you don't answer me, you won't go trick-or-treating next week. 1 . . . 2 . . .3."

"There's nothing wrong!" Rachel shouts in a hoarse voice. Suddenly, she lets out a cough.

Shelby feels Rachel's forehead. "Rachel, baby, you're burning up!"

"No , I'm not! I'm fine!"

"You're certainly not fine. Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Because I didn't want you to take me to the doctor."

"Here, let's go to the kitchen so I can check you out," Shelby takes Rachel to the kitchen and sets her in one of the chairs. She reaches in a drawer and pulls out a flashlight. "Okay, open up." Rachel opens her mouth as Shelby shines her light in her daughter's mouth. "Yeah, it's not good in there. Come on, get your coat. We're going to see the doctor."

"But I don't like going to the doctor."

"Rachel, you're sick. You need to get better. Look, I'm sure it's just a little cold, but we need to go in just to be sure, okay?" Rachel nods once more. "Good. Now, let's go."

At the doctor's office, the doctor, who is the same one that performed surgery on Shelby, looks into Rachel's mouth. Shelby is sitting in a chair next to Rachel.

"Do you feel some pain around here?" the doctor asks Rachel. She just nods. "All right, let me see. Open wide, Rachel." As she opens her mouth, he looks inside her mouth with a flashlight and a popsicle stick. "Hmm. That's not good."

"So, is it just a cold?" Shelby asks nervously.

"I'm afraid not, Shelby. It's tonsillitis; her tonsils have been infected by a virus, causing them to swell and giving her a fever."

"What do you recommend?"

"Well, I will have her down on some anti-biotic to relief the pain, but the thing is that it won't full recover on just that. She would need to go into surgery to have her tonsils removed."

Rachel looks at her mother in shock. Shelby is calm although on the inside she's scared. They never expected it to be this bad. Rachel has never had surgery before while Shelby only had one surgery which removed her ovaries. An 8-year-old getting her tonsils removed, it's not uncommon, but it's still very scary to think about. "How soon does she need the surgery?"

"The sooner the better."


	35. The Surgery

**Golden Stars**

**Chapter 35**

As night falls in New York, Rachel is laying down on her bed, holding one of her stuff animals tightly. She had to stay home from school that day, so Shelby stayed home since she didn't have a show to work on. Craig put a small TV by Rachel's bed so that she can watch movies in her room. This was only allowed whenever Rachel was sick, but she can't watch movies. Her mind is on the surgery tomorrow; anything can go wrong. She's watching Funny Girl for the third time that day, but even Barbra Streisand can't make things better. Just then, Shelby comes in with Rachel's medicine and some juice.

"I figured you were asleep by now."

"Funny Girl's on," Rachel points to the TV.

"Right. Here, take this," Shelby hands Rachel her pill and the juice to wash it down. "You need to get some sleep." She turns off the TV.

"But I can't. Not knowing that I have surgery tomorrow."

"I know, but-"

"What if the surgery doesn't go well? What if I can't get better? What if I can't sing anymore? Then I won't be on Broadway and-"

"Rachel! RACHEL! Relax," Shelby grabs a hold of her daughter, "Look, I know you're scared, but everything's going to be fine. Remember years ago when I had my ovaries removed?" Rachel nods, remembering that day, "It's the same doctor who did the surgery and he's going to take very good care of you. If it won't for him, I wouldn't be here. Besides, you need to start thinking of what kind of ice cream you're going to be eating for the next two weeks."

"I get to eat ice cream for two weeks?"

"Well that and soup. We'll talk more in the morning, but right now you need to go to sleep."

"Could you sing for me?"

"Sure, baby." Shelby pulls Rachel close to her chest and starts rocking her back and forth.

_Shelby: I will always love you no matter what_

_No matter where you go or what you do_

_And knowing you_

_You're gonna have to do things you're own way_

_And that's okay_

_So be free, spread your wings_

_And promise me just one thing..._

_If you ever need a place to cry_

_Baby, come to me_

_Come to me_

_I've always known that you were born to fly_

_But you can come to me_

_If the world breaks your heart_

_No matter where on Earth you are_

_You can come to me_

_Don't walk around with the world on your shoulders_

_And you're highest hopes laying on the ground_

_I know you think you've gotta try to be my hero_

_But don't you know the stars you wish upon they fall its true_

_But I still believe in you_

_If you ever need a place to cry_

_Baby, come to me_

_Come to me_

_I've always known that you were born to fly_

_But you can come to me_

_If the world breaks your heart_

_No matter where on Earth you are_

_You can come to me_

_And the seven sea's you sail_

_All the winding road you're on_

_Leave you lost and feeling all alone_

_Let my heart be your beacon home_

_If you ever need a place to cry_

_Baby, come to me_

_Come to me_

_I've always known that you were born to fly_

_But you can come to me_

_When the world breaks your heart_

_No matter where on Earth you are_

_You can come to me_

* * *

Waiting in the waiting room, Craig is seating with two cups of coffee at hand. Shelby comes down the hall.

"Did they start yet?"

"Yeah, they gave her the i.v. and she was out like that. The doctor said it will be about an hour until I can see her."

"I got your coffee," Craig hands her one of the Starbucks cups.

"God, you're a life-saver," Shelby rewards him with a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm more than that, but thank you. Is there anything I can get you?"

"No, I'm fine. I just want to sit down."

Shelby and Craig take a seat in one of the blue chairs. She looks up at the clock hanging on the wall. It's was about 10 A.M. Then she looks down the hall where the surgery was taking place. If you can't tell, Shelby is worried, but she's trying to show it. As the minutes goes by, it feels like hours to her. Craig is busy reading a magazine and drinking his coffee. Shelby looks back at the clock; it's 10:13 A.M. Damn! Why can't time go faster? Maybe this is how Rachel and Alex felt when Shelby had surgery two years ago. She remembers how Rachel came into her room while she was recovering . . .

_**Rachel runs until she gets to the end of the hall. She stops at a door and reads the sign: Corcoran, Shelby. Recovering. Mommy! She quickly opens the door and when she enters the room, she freezes. Shelby is hooked up to the monitoring and fluid pouches, plus she breathing tube from her nose to a tank by the bed. Rachel walks over to the bed with widen eyes. She has never seen her mother in this condition before. Is she okay? Is she even alive? She carefully shakes her arm.**_

_**"Mommy? . . . Mommy. Please wake up," Rachel's eyes begin to water, "Wake up, mommy. Please . . . Come on, wake up, so that we can go home." She starts to cry softly. "How about we sing a song? That always helps. Come on, mommy. Please wake up. Please!" At last, Rachel collapses on the bed, sobbing on the mattress. All she wants is her mother. She wants to hear her voice. She wants her to hear that everything is going to be fine: that there's nothing to worry about. But she's not even awake to tell her so!**_

_**Suddenly, a warm hand strokes through the little girl's brown hair. "Rachel?"**_

_**Rachel lifts up her head and opens her teary, brown eyes. Shelby begins to come around from her amnesia. "Mommy?"**_

_**"Baby girl, why are you crying?"**_

_**"Mommy!" Rachel hugs her as Shelby holds her close, but she lets out a groan of pain. Rachel quickly backs away. "Sorry! I'm so happy you're okay."**_

_**"Of course, I am. I was just really sick at all," Shelby wipes her daughter's tears away, "What are you doing here? Are you by yourself?"**_

_**"Alex brought me here. And you told me whenever I'm upset, I come to you."**_

_**"Rachel, you look so tired. Come, lay next to me, but be careful of my bandages."**_

_**Rachel didn't need to be asked twice. She climbs into bed, laying her head on her mother's chest. Shelby gives half of her covers to her and kisses her goodnight. It's not long before she closes her eyes and falls asleep.**_

"You okay?"

Shelby returns back from her flashback and turns to Craig.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"You're shaking like crazy," His hands is resting on Shelby's knee, which is indeed shaking like crazy.

"Well, my child is having her tonsils removed, isn't she?"

"That's true," Craig wraps his arm around Shelby's shoulders, "It's been a crazy year, huh?"

"Got that right."

"You know, It's has been a bit stressful I'll admit. Maybe we should leave New York for a couple days. Perhaps go on vacation or see family."

"I was talking to Alex about spending Thanksgiving with her and Quinn in Lima. Possibly get our folks to come too."

"That sounds great."

Craig kisses Shelby on the head and continues to wait for Rachel's surgery to be over. The clock now says 11:03 A.M. At that time, the doctor comes out to the waiting room. Shelby and Craig look up at him for a report.

"The surgery went well and she's laying down now." Both adults let up a big sigh of relief. "She's still asleep, but you can see her now."

Shelby can't be more than happy to do so. The doctor leads them to the room where Rachel is lying on the bed. Nurses leave the room with the doctor to give the parent alone time with their child. Shelby walks over to the bed and kneels down. She puts her hand on Rachel's. Suddenly, Rachel starts stirring in her blanket.

"Rachel? Rachel? It's okay, baby. The surgery's over."

Rachel slowly opens her eyes to her mother. "Mom? Craig?"

"Hey, Rachel," Craig comes over to the bed.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Shelby asks Rachel.

"Hungry. Can I have ice cream now?"

Shelby and Craig let out a small chuckle. "When we get home, you can."

"I want to go home now."

"We will soon. I can stay here if you want while Craig checks you out."

"It's okay. I'll be fine."

Shelby is surprised to hear this: the little girl who was so scared earlier doesn't want her mother right now. She's growing up so fast. Another reason how proud she is of her daughter.


End file.
